Nada es lo que parece
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: En la vida cotidiana la pareja que vez mas feliz puedes ser la que poco a poco se derrumba, los que parecen no tener futuro pueden ser los mas prósperos, los que ni si quiera te imaginas pueden ser los mas unidos, y aquellos que llevan mas tiempo juntos pueden separarse de la noche a la mañana por que en la vida nada es lo que parece ser (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 0 Prologo

Aquí de nuevo, el transporte publico inspira o solo soy yo que paso demasiadas horas al día en el? no lo se. Esto fue el primer Fanfic que he escrito en toda mi historia y si, lo empece a escribir un dia cuando iba en el camion para mi casa ya que hace una hora y 30 minutos multipliquenlo por 2 y es el tiempo que paso en transporte publico por dia

**Advertencias:**

**- Universo alterno (no incluyo basket por que soy malisima narrando partidos, se nota que lo intente? si de por si soy mala escribiendo fics ahora con eso mejor me aviento a un pozo)**

**- P**uede haber Ooc aunque justificado pero a fin de cuentas ooc. ****

**- El fic incluye infidelidades rompimientos, situaciones reales y algunos temas como violencia psicológica, violación y posiblemente aborto (este ultimo no lo tengo definido ya que a pesar de tener varios capítulos escritos aun no he llegado a ese punto)**

No se que tan largo quede pero bueno espero disfruten un poquito de la trama y lo que es este nuevo drama que doy a conocer

**Como aclaración **estoy usando mas o menos (tampoco exacto, no investigue tanto) el calendario escolar de Japon por lo que el inicio de clases se dio la segunda semana de abril así que el fic comienza por la tercera semana del mismo mes lo menciono por que necesitaba que las fechas coincidieran en algunas partes

**Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Prologo**

Había pasado una semana desde el inicio de las clases y el apenas iba a incorporarse, además era su segundo año de preparatoria. No estaba de ánimo para asistir a clases pero debía hacerlo. Cuantas veces había pasado ya por lo mismo? Había perdido la cuenta. Con cada cambio de oficina de sus padres, venia un cambio de ciudad, por ende también de casa y de escuela. No entendía el afán de sus padres por llevarlo con ellos ya que a pesar de vivir en la misma casa pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo. Sin embargo siempre se excusaban diciendo que aun no estaba en edad de tener su propio lugar.

Para Kuroko Tetsuya de 16 años, empezar de nuevo cada que sus padres cambiaban de residencia tenía algo bueno y algo malo. Era bueno conocer gente nueva pero a veces se le hacía una pérdida de tiempo el presentarse puesto que después de un rato era ignorado y pasaba al anonimato. A pesar de lo hermoso de su apariencia con su piel tan blanca y sus ojos y cabello tan azules como el cielo era algo bajo y su poca o nula presencia agregado a su inexpresivo rostro, lo hacían pasar desapercibido para casi cualquier persona, además era una persona seria no suele hablar mucho de si mismo o relacionarse con los demás a menos que le hablen primero cosa que no sucede seguido.

Había pasado por la misma situación incontables veces, pero aun se presentaba en él ese nerviosismo del primer día, pararse en el salón frente a un montón de personas que para él son desconocidos pero que entre ellos ya han tenido suficiente tiempo para conocerse.

Era temprano pero ya no podía dormir más así que se levantó, tenía mucho tiempo de sobra después de estar listo. Sin saber en qué más ocupar el tiempo estando en casa simplemente salió rumbo a su nueva escuela. Podría irse en tren a la escuela pero llegaría muy pronto así que prefirió caminar, al cabo en tren solo eran un par de estaciones por lo que no estaba lejos, además en el camino podía relajarse.

Mientras caminaba a la escuela recordaba lo que había sido su vida hasta el momento y las personas más significativas para él. En primer lugar estaba Ogiwara Shigehiro quien habría de ser su primer amigo, la primera persona que lo noto y estuvo con el por tanto tiempo. De no haber sido porque en este caso su amigo fue el que se mudó, no los habría separado ni siquiera la secundaria puesto que habrían estudiado juntos. Aunque por otro lado fue bueno ya que Kuroko no duro más del primer año en esa secundaria. Su amada Teiko.

Guardaba el recuerdo de ese año como lo más preciado en su memoria. En ese tiempo ya no fue una persona quien lo noto sino cuatro. Todos tan extravagantes, todos con sus obsesiones, ya sea la perfección, el horóscopo, el básquet o los dulces, y aun así todos con algo en común: La soledad. Primero se topó con Aomine Daiki de piel morena y con sus ojos y cabello azul oscuro, era un excelente jugador de básquet y lo utilizaba para estafar a algunos estudiantes apostando con ellos, sus padres se la pasaban discutiendo a lo que desde muy joven en lugar de quedarse escuchando simplemente se iba, al final ni si quiera se daban cuenta de que no estaba, un día que Kuroko no tenía ganas de entrar a la última clase y se dirigió a la azotea tanto para no encontrarse con algún prefecto como para disfrutar un poco del clima ya que hacia un buen día. Lo encontró durmiendo, lo observo un rato dormir hasta que le pego por acostarse también, cuando el otro despertó y se vio acompañado simplemente se pusieron a platicar y desde ese día se hicieron amigos. Después se les ocurrió no entrar a la escuela y pasear un rato y fue cuando sucedió, la casualidad? el destino? Quien sabe?

Akashi Seijuurou, hijo de un importante empresario que pasaba una nada de tiempo con el, solo un poco más alto que Kuroko, pelirrojo con ojos de distintos colores uno rojo y uno dorado poseedor de una presencia imponente y un nato don de mando junto con Murasakibara Atsushi alto de cabello y ojos violeta con personalidad bastante aflojerada y en ocasiones aniñada (a no ser que osaran molestarlo a él o a Akashi por que el tipo era una fiera) al ser el hijo de en medio de una numerosa familia ni sus padres ni sus hermanos le daban demasiada importancia a lo que hiciera, habían decidido que ese día no habría nada interesante en la escuela así que por sugerencia o mejor dicho orden de Akashi se tomaron un descanso, Midorima Shintaro alto, aunque no tanto como Atsushi, de cabello verde al igual que sus ojos, de personalidad bastante seria e introvertida tenia solo una creencia que llegaba a considerar casi como una deidad: el horóscopo de Oha-asa, según sus adoradas predicciones debía alejarse de lo que le causara estrés para tener buena suerte así que decidió faltar a la escuela y relajarse fuera de su casa que también lo estresaba, a fin de cuentas siendo hijo de unos afamados médicos, sus padres nunca se darían a la tarea de contestar un teléfono por llamado de la escuela.

Fue increíble como estos 5 chicos que no se conocían entre sí, que eran de diferentes grupos de la misma escuela con el mismo uniforme puesto se encontraran en el mismo lugar saltándose las clases. Su primera expresión fue sorpresa, después empezaron a reír por la situación al final decidieron por ir a la casa de alguno ya que estaban llamando demasiado la atención. Ese día marco el comienzo de su amistad y no se separaron hasta que termino el ciclo escolar, estaban juntos en las buenas y en las malas, la soledad de ser ignorados por sus padres fue mitigada por la compañía que se brindaban, hacían loqueras como todo adolescente pero sin caer en los excesos, saltarse clases, alcoholizarse o fumar y cada uno con su propia habilidad se hacia del dinero necesario para mantener ese estilo de vida. La mayoría contaba con casa sola durante el día así que reunirse siempre era fácil hasta que terminando el año Kuroko tuvo que mudarse dejando a sus amigos atrás.

Mantuvo contacto con ellos hasta que poco a poco los mensajes y llamadas dejaron de tener respuesta. El único con el que el contacto continuaba y que le mantenía al tanto de lo que pasaba con los demás fue Akashi. Ellos desarrollaron un extraño lazo de amistad Akashi, era un líder nato, pero en el fondo algo que solo Kuroko sabia era que su amigo con complejo de Napoleón aunque por fuera siempre parecía con intensiones de dominar al mundo por dentro se preocupaba por todos ellos mas allá de lo que alguna vez alguien admitiera.

Kuroko pasó por otras tantas secundarias mientras que se mudaban, conoció a mas personas e incluso tuvo un novio ya que para entonces había descubierto que las chicas no llamaban su atención, aunque no haya sido la mejor de sus experiencias le ayudo a conocerse mejor pero empeoro a seriedad con la que trataba a los demás.

Akashi mantenía contacto y de vez en cuando le visitaba independientemente de la ciudad donde se encontrara, tenía los recursos necesarios para hacerlo, cosa que cuando se ponía a analizar le daba escalofríos pero a su vez le agradecía la constancia. Cuando llegaron a tercero de secundaria supo que Akashi y Murasakibara eran pareja, por una parte la noticia le agrado puesto que ya no se sentía tan raro hablar con Akashi de sus preferencias o de su pareja en turno. Debido a las constantes mudanzas y a su experiencia anterior, Kuroko nunca pudo darse el lujo de considerar una relación formal con nadie lo cual a su vez era bueno ya que no se enamoraba.

Terminando tercero de secundaria gracias a un hada madrina que él estaba seguro tenía por nombre Akashi Seijuurou, aunque este no lo admitiera nunca, recibió una oferta de beca de una de las mejores preparatorias del país. Cuando sus padres se mudaron a Kioto la oportunidad parecía perfecta y Kuroko ingreso como becado a Rakuzan.

De nuevo se encontraba con Akashi y así sea por accidente también se encontró con su primer amigo en esta escuela. Kuroko y Ogiwara tuvieron un reencuentro de telenovela en la biblioteca y desde ese momento junto con Akashi eran inseparables y los fines de semana se les unía también Murasakibara que los visitaba desde Akita.

Después de unos meses Kuroko y Ogiwara se hicieron pareja. Sin embargo terminado el año escolar de nuevo los padres de Kuroko cambiaron de ciudad y ni el hecho de estar gratis en una de las mejores escuelas a nivel nacional evito esa separación, pero esta vez con la promesa de los padres de Kuroko de que esta sería la última vez.

Regreso a la realidad, había llegado a la entrada de la escuela, parecía un día normal como muchos que había tenido pero en eso estaba equivocado, este día marcaría el comienzo de una interesante historia. Su vida siempre estuvo llena de cambios pero el más significativo estaba por ocurrir una vez ingresando a Seirin.

Gente nueva, reencuentros, todo podía pasar solo era cuestión de tiempo lo que parece ser un dia normal puede pasar a ser completamente inesperado por que al final nada es realmente lo que parece ser.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aqui llego con el prologo para que sepan como termino en esa escuela, y bueno alguna opinión?<p> 


	2. Chapter 1 Esa mirada

Estoy deprimida por el robo de mi celular afortunadamente había hecho respaldo de todos mis fics en la compu que si no, la verdad si me daba un tiro, aquí va otro pedacito para que se vaya viendo de que va la historia.

La idea era actualizar hasta el sábado pero ya tenía el capítulo y como comento estoy deprimida pues aqui lo tienen las advertencias van a estar en todos los capítulos para que no digan que no avise

**Aclaración****: **Pensamientos en itálicas

**Advertencias:**

**- Universo alterno (no incluyo mucho basket porque soy malísima narrando partidos, se nota que lo intente? si de por si soy mala escribiendo fics ahora con eso mejor me aviento a un pozo)**

**- Puede haber Ooc aunque justificado pero a fin de cuentas ooc.**

**- El fic incluye infidelidades, rompimientos, situaciones reales y algunos temas como violencia psicológica, violación y posiblemente aborto (este último no lo tengo definido ya que a pesar de tener varios capítulos escritos aun no he llegado a ese punto)**

**Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Capitulo 1 Esa Mirada

El amor nace con una mirada

Crece como una ilusión

Se marchita con los celos

Y muere con una traición

Mientras buscaba su salón recordaba ese verso que Ogiwara le mostró hace tiempo cuando decía que se había enamorado de su mirada, el no entendía mucho de ello puesto que nadie le había cautivado así y nunca vivió el resto así que no tenía una opinión al respecto

Llego normal al salón, se presentó como siempre lo hacía no se tomó el tiempo de observar a sus compañeros hasta que tomo asiento al final del salón a la izquierda junto a la ventana. Difícil no haberlo notado desde que estaba al frente de la clase una cabellera verde bastante familiar, Akashi le menciono que se encontraría con algunas sorpresas en su nueva escuela pero eso no era lo que esperaba, puesto que lo último que supo de Midorima era que había ido a la preparatoria Shutoku, duró un rato en un duelo de miradas con el chico de cabello verde hasta que el muchacho que estaba sentado frente al peliverde le lanzo una bolita de papel en la cabeza haciendo que este volteara a verle y comenzara a reclamarle en voz baja, le dio algo de risa (interna) ver la mirada molesta del de ojos verdes dirigida hacia el chico de cabello negro que estaba frente a el.

Mientras veía la escena escucho como alguien le llamaba. Era un chico de cabello castaño y unos ojos cafés bastante bonitos y expresivos. Estaba sentado frente a él.

Kuroko-san - le llamo el chico, como Kuroko esta vez sí volteo a verlo le dijo – Soy Furihata Kouki espero que no llevemos bien, si necesitas algo por favor no dudes en decirme, te ayudare en lo que pueda.

Muchas gracias Furihata-kun, contare contigo – fue su respuesta

Siguió con sus clases y de vez en cuando platicando con Furihata. Se sentía algo extraño puesto que varios de sus compañeros lo miraban y eso no era algo que ocurriera seguido. Paseo su mirada por el salón viendo que más podía encontrar ahí. Llamo su atención un chico pelirrojo sentado casi al frente al lado tenía un asiento vacío pero con una mochila, "_alguien no quiso entrar a clases" __pensó_, el cabello del chico que vio era rojo en las puntas y oscuro casi negro en la raíz, parece que el chico sintió su mirada puesto que volteo y sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, esos ojos de un rojo intenso lo hipnotizaron, su mirada era atrapante y a la vez tan fuerte que Kuroko no pudo mantenerla por mucho tiempo volteando hacia otro lado.

"_Lindo" _– fue lo que vino a su mente – Demasiado, fue o que salió de sus labios en un susurro.

Cuando llego el descanso platicó un poco más con Furihata y se le acerco una chica saludando muy animadamente. La chica era alta muy bonita con un largo cabello rosado y de buen cuerpo. Se presentó como Momoi Satsuki y se unió a ellos durante el descanso.

Pasado el descanso volvió la vista hacia el lugar donde había visto al pelirrojo encontrándose con una visión aún más conocida. Era inconfundible, solo podía haber una persona con esa piel morena y ese cabello azul oscuro, Aomine estaba sentado junto al pelirrojo que había visto antes, ambos voltearon a verle y Aomine le dirigió una sutil sonrisa antes de volver a voltear al frente donde la profesora estaba explicando algunas ecuaciones.

.

.

.

Por su parte cuando Aomine entro al salón después de una "merecida" siesta en la azotea se encontró con un muy pensativo pelirrojo.

Si sigues tan concentrado mataras la única neurona que tienes BaKagami – Le dijo mientras quitaba su mochila y tomaba asiento junto a el.

No molestes Ahomine – fue la respuesta del pelirrojo

De que me perdí mientras dormía? – le pregunto el moreno ignorando la aparente molestia del chico a su lado

Nada interesante solo repasamos un poco lo de las ultimas clases y llego un chico nuevo – le dijo el pelirrojo dirigiendo su mirada a donde se encontraba Kuroko para mostrarle de quien hablaba a su compañero.

Ambos miraron al rincón junto a la ventana, Aomine no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que veía y regreso su mirada al frente

Vaya cuando Akashi me dijo que vendría una sorpresa no pensé que hablara en serio – dijo Aomine

Ah? Lo conoces? – Pregunto el pelirrojo

Si, éramos amigos en secundaria, aunque cuando me metí en una pandilla dejamos de tener contacto. – alcanzo a decir antes de que la profesora les mirara en forma de advertencia.

Volvieron a prestar atención a las clases aunque antes de terminar el día el pelirrojo recibió una nota de parte de Aomine justo cuando lo veía salir corriendo.

"Me voy primero, cúbreme para el aseo del salón"

Maldito Ahomine, si piensa que me enfrentare a esa fierecilla de gratis está equivocado, me debe una grande esta vez – y soltando algunas maldiciones el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia el delegado para avisarle que él lo haría.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la puerta principal de la escuela….

Hey! chico nuevo! – gritaron desde atrás

Kuroko siguió caminando tratando de ignorarlo

Chico nuevo – le llamaron de nuevo

Detuvo su camino y volteo a ver con molestia al moreno que lo había estado llamando.

No es gracioso Aomine-kun – le reclamo al chico que ya lo había alcanzado.

Claro que si lo es Tetsu – contesto con una sonrisa.

Vas para la estación? – Le pregunto Kuroko, hasta donde recordaba Aomine vivía bastante retirado de ahí.

Si voy hacia ese rumbo pero mi casa es ahora a unas calles más abajo – fue lo que contesto el moreno

Parece que tenemos mucho de qué hablar – le respondió Kuroko mientras caminaban juntos

Si, cuánto fue? Tres años? – Decía el moreno tratando de recordar cuanto tenían sin verse.

Fueron 3 años que no nos vimos, pero hace más o menos 2 años que dejaste de contestar mis mensajes – le dijo Kuroko a modo de reclamo al recordar como lo habían hecho de lado.

Aomine noto como su amigo empezaba a destilar esa aura asesina que rivalizaba ridículamente con la de Akashi.

Te compensare! Aun te gustan los batidos de vainilla? Te invito uno hay un maji-burger aquí cerca, vamos, que dices Tetsu? – Le dijo Aomine para calmar la molestia de su amigo sabía que si seguía así la cosa se pondría fea, solo ellos conocían a Kuroko enojado y no era bonito para quien lo provocara.

El más bajo asintió con un brillo en los ojos que pocas veces se veía, aunque lamentablemente en ese momento sonó el celular del moreno.

Bueno….. Estas en su tu casa? … no te preocupes Ryou en seguida voy. Lo siento Tetsu es importante te invito mañana y es una promesa.

Sí, no te preocupes Aomine-kun – lo dejo ir más que nada porque lo vio algo apurado después de esa llamada se despidieron en la estación y Aomine se fue corriendo.

Camino a su casa iba recordando pero Akashi no le había mencionado nada de algún Ryou, le hablo de un tal Kise Ryota que se les unió en 2do año pero jamás tuvo oportunidad de conocerlo, así que supuso que tendría que preguntarle directamente a Aomine.

Llego a cenar lo primero que encontró en el refrigerador y subió a su cuarto a descansar, era bueno reencontrarse con aquellos que había dejado de ver en secundaria, estaba recordando que no vio cuando Midorima se fue, así que no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él, aunque tal vez mañana tuviera la oportunidad.

Vio la televisión por un rato, tenía intenciones de llamar a Akashi para contarle como le fue pero la verdad no tenía ganas de nada y se fue a dormir con solo una cosa en la cabeza: La mirada de unos ojos color rojo intenso.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ok hasta aqui llego con este capitulo que espero les haya gustado aunque este chiquito. No se son mis nervios o esta lago predecible quien sabe o sera que se como termina la historia, si tal vez sea eso bueno espero conocer su opinión gracias por leer<p>

Sole: yo tambien amo el KagaKuro (no se nota?) jaja


	3. Chapter 2 Curiosidad

**Aclaración:**Pensamientos en itálicas

**Advertencias:**

**- Universo alterno (no incluyo mucho basket porque soy malísima narrando partidos, se nota que lo intente? si de por si soy mala escribiendo fics ahora con eso mejor me aviento a un pozo)**

**- Puede haber Ooc aunque justificado pero a fin de cuentas ooc.**

**Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Capítulo 2 Curiosidad

El sonido del despertador lo trajo a la realidad sin recordar nada de lo que había estado soñando, ya no se sentía tan mal por asistir a una nueva escuela. Siempre había estado solo la mayor parte del día, aunque esta vez sus padres o por lo menos su madre se molestaba en dejarle algo de comida preparada para desayunar y cenar, algo que Kuroko apreciaba mucho ya que la comida chatarra de las tiendas de conveniencia no era sana y a veces no se le antojaba. La única cosa que podía consumir sin importar cantidades era su batido de vainilla del maji-burger.

Se dirigió a la escuela con calma, llego y volvió a tomar asiento al fondo junto a la ventana. Furihata lo saludo tímido pero animado a la vez. Un par de minutos antes del comienzo de las clases entro Aomine corriendo algo agitado tomando asiento a su lado.

Durante las clases busco con la vista al pelirrojo vio a un chico que no estaba el día anterior de cabello castaño pero no le presto mucha atención, encontró su objetivo sentado a varios lugares de distancia junto a Momoi y los vio platicando. Sintió algo extraño en el estómago al verlos pero decidió ignorar el malestar y mirar a otro lado encontrándose con una nota al final de su cuaderno:

- Almorzamos juntos?

Miro al moreno a su lado que lo observaba con una gran sonrisa y no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir.

**. . . . .**

Con Kagami

Llego y tomo asiento viendo al chico nuevo al fondo conversando con Furihata. Por alguna extraña razón el chico despertaba su curiosidad, lo veía tan serio y esos ojos tan fríos como el hielo, parecía que no expresaba nada, era indescifrable. Volteaba a verlo de vez en cuando mientras el salón se iba llenando y cuando la vio se le vino una idea a la mente. La llamo para que se sentara a su lado y sacándole plática discretamente fue acercando el tema a lo que quería saber.

- Oye Momoi Sabes algo del chico nuevo? – pregunto Kagami

- Mmmmm no mucho, se que Dai-chan lo conoce de hace años pero no se mucho ya que en ese entonces no me contaba casi nada de su vida.

- Así que Ahomine también tiene secretos que no te cuenta? – Dijo picando el orgullo de mejor amiga de la chica

- Mooo ya lo sé todo y si no pues lo averiguo y ya – Contesto la pelirrosa mordiendo el anzuelo

- Veamos que averiguas entonces del chico invisible

- Invisible? – Dijo la chica algo intrigada

- No has notado que algunos maestros incluso brincan su nombre en la lista? El chico tiene que acercarse para que le pongan asistencia, ayer lo vi con cada maestro fue bastante cómico por que todos se sobresaltaban cuando les hablaba.

Así había logrado poner a la chica de su parte y siendo experta en recolectar información seria pan comido solo hubo algo con lo que no contaba y seria el inicio de una catástrofe para él y todos a su alrededor pero en se momento no lo sabía.

**. . . . .**

Kuroko y Aomine subieron a la azotea para el almuerzo y justo cuando pensó que por fin podrían platicar tranquilamente y ponerse al corriente llegaron Momoi y Furihata junto con otro chico con cabello castaño y unos ojos cafés que parecían tener una mirada eternamente dulce.

Noto la mirada de Aomine brillar literalmente en cuanto vio al otro chico que se presentó como Ryou Sakurai. Almorzaron todos juntos y Kuroko no puedo evitar ver las atenciones que tenía Aomine para con Sakurai se veía cual era la palabra… Tierno? Antes de este momento jamás pensó que pudiera hilar las palabras Aomine y tierno en la misma oración pero en esta ocasión se equivocó, parece que hasta el chico rudo y arrogante puede cambiar.

Descubrió que Sakurai o utilizaba la frase "lo siento" como muletilla al momento de hablar o en de verdad tenía un serio problema de autoestima por que no entendía como una persona podía llegar a disculparse 25 veces en los 30 minutos que duraron juntos.

Se dio cuenta del pequeño interrogatorio disimulado al que lo sometía la pelirrosa que no se detuvo a pesar de los intentos de Furihata de distraerla cosa que Kuroko agradeció desde el fondo de su alma puesto que no le gustaba ser centro de atención, por su parte compartió la menor cantidad de información posible cambiando de tema tanto como podía hasta que llego el final del almuerzo.

Volvieron al salón y tomaron sus respectivos asientos, vio a Momoi sentarse de nuevo junto al pelirrojo y reanudar su conversación. Después de un rato esa intensa mirada se volvió a posar en su persona y sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo manteniéndose conectadas por un tiempo considerablemente más largo a comparación del día anterior hasta que Kuroko no pudo con la intensidad esa mirada y volvió a mirar a otro lado.

Aomine siguió mandándole notas durante las clases y Kuroko las respondía, algunas solo eran caritas que le sacaban una que otra sonrisa. Después le llego una preguntando

"Me esperas a la salida?"

Kuroko se sorprendió puesto que Aomine al igual que Akashi no preguntaba, simplemente ordenaban.

"Claro, Tardaras mucho?" fue lo que contesto

"Es que esta semana me toca el aseo y ayer me fugue, no creo que pueda zafarme tan fácil de nuevo"

"Por supuesto no tengo prisa : )"

La sonrisa estaba en el papel aunque Aomine jamás la vio en el rostro de Kuroko pero que esperaba así ha sido su amigo desde siempre.

**. . . . .**

Cuando regreso del almuerzo la pelirrosa se sentó de nuevo junto al pelirrojo que la recibió con una pregunta

- Y que averiguaste?

- No mucho ese chico es una caja de secretos, evadió casi todas mis preguntas solo sé que estuvo en 8 secundarias incluyendo Teiko que fue donde estudiamos Dai-chan y yo, que su cumpleaños fue el 31 de enero y que le gustan las malteadas de vainilla del Maji-burger.

- Ahh!? Vaya creo que no obtuviste muchos datos.

- Por ahora pero voy a averiguar que es lo que esconde ese inexpresivo rostro

Kuroko había despertado la curiosidad de la pelirrosa desde el primer momento por eso se había acercado a él cuándo estaba platicando con Furi el día anterior, además algo que no le diría a nadie es que el chico invisible como lo había apodado Kagami, llamaba su atención como nadie lo había hecho antes.

Kagami se limitó a observarlo un poco cruzando su mirada con el chico objeto de su atención, algo en sus ojos lo intrigaba y no pararía hasta descubrirlo y si no podía por medio de la chica lo haría por el mismo aunque fuera más difícil, ser sutil nunca ha sido su fuerte.

**. . . . .**

Terminadas las clases ayudó a Aomine para salir más rápido y que Aomine cumpliera su promesa. Compraron la malteada de vainilla pero en lugar de quedarse en el restaurante salieron a caminar llegando a un parque con canchas tanto de basket como de futbol y tenis.

- Aomine-kun recuerdas como nos escondíamos en parques así para emborracharnos con los demás?

- Si me acuerdo hacíamos muchas barbaridades estando tomados, aunque ahora que lo pienso a ti nunca te ha afectado el alcohol - dijo el moreno

- Tengo resistencia es todo - Kuroko contesto

- Todavía tengo guardado algo del dinero que ganamos entonces

- Pues si cada quien ganaba haciendo algo era imposible que lo terminaras de gastar tan pronto

- Todavía recuerdo la cara de idiotas que ponían los universitarios que perdían contra Akashi en el ajedrez y en el shogui

- O los que perdían contra ti cuando jugabas basket

E- ra divertido hacerlos morder el polvo

- También recuerdo cuando Murasakibara les gano jugando vencidas a unos motociclistas por haber insultado a Akashi

- Jaja cierto lo llamaron pulga burlándose de su estatura cuando pasaron en las motos verdad?

- Si, lo bueno fue que convencimos a Murasakibara-kun de arreglarlo de forma menos violenta 2 muñecas fracturadas y 3 hombros dislocados fueron mejor que 5 cadáveres, Akashi-kun estaba furioso

- No quiero volver a verlo enojado no pude dormir por una semana, y tambien el maldito de Midorima hacia dinero con nosotros en lugar de ayudarnos

- Nos conseguía los justificantes médicos para las ausencias

- NOS LOS VENDIA! el muy perro. Y no eran baratos

Kuroko sonrió ante esos recuerdos - Aomine-kun empieza a hacer frío quieres seguir platicando en mi casa?

Aomine primero se quitó la chaqueta pasándosela a Kuroko por los hombros

- Vamos entonces, aún tenemos mucho que hablar.

Kuroko estaba sorprendido por el gesto de Aomine, él no era la clase de persona que tuviera esos detalles hacia los demás.

- Aomine-kun has cambiado, también Midorima se ve diferente, que ha sucedido mientras perdimos contacto?

- Te lo contare cuando lleguemos

Caminaron en un muy cómodo silencio hasta la casa del peliceleste, una vez dentro tomaron un par de refrescos del refrigerador y reanudaron su plática en la sala, no era tarde aun, tenían bastante tiempo y mucho que contarse.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

,

Aqui de nuevo con otro pequeñisimo capitulo juro que el que sigue es mas largo pero si incluia a si sea un framento dejaria con una duda aun peor o si lo incluia todo terminaria siendo larguisimo pero bueno

Al principio pense dejar la actualizacion de este fic para los sabados pero bueno supongo que lo dejare para los jueves, gracias a todos por leer y a aquellos que se han dado el tiempo de comentarme

Sole: Yo también amo el KagaKuro espero lo que escribo sea de tu agrado


	4. Capitulo 3 lo que paso fue

**Advertencias:**

**- Universo alterno (no incluyo mucho basket porque soy malísima narrando partidos, de verdad que lo intente, si de por si soy mala escribiendo fics ahora con eso mejor me aviento a un pozo)**

**- Puede haber Ooc aunque justificado pero a fin de cuentas ooc.**

**- El fic incluye infidelidades, rompimientos, situaciones reales y algunos temas como violencia psicológica, violación **

**Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Caminaron en un muy cómodo silencio hasta la casa del peliceleste, una vez dentro tomaron un par de refrescos del refrigerador y reanudaron su plática en la sala, no era tarde aun, tenían bastante tiempo y mucho que contarse.

- Después de que dejaste Teiko tratamos de seguir como antes así como te contaba en los mensajes pero fue imposible parecía que tu fueras aquello que nos mantenía unidos para cuando llegamos a tercero todos empezamos a distanciarnos y al final nos separamos pero Akashi nos amenazó diciendo que si creíamos que nos desharíamos de él que estábamos equivocados. Es el único que ha mantenido contacto con todos pero no nos contaba nada de los demás a menos que preguntáramos

- Si, a mí me dijo lo mismo y me visitaba sin importar en que parte de Japón me encontrara – comento Kuroko

- En mi caso mis padres dieron fin a sus pleitos cuando estaba en tercero y se divorciaron, mientras yo por mi parte apostando en las calles comencé a juntarme con las personas equivocadas y termine involucrado en una pandilla.

La mayoría de los integrantes pertenecían a la academia Touo y otros tantos en Kirisaki Daichi por lo que eran mayores. Imayoshi era el líder y Wakamatsu junto con Hanamiya eran como sus perros más fieles.

- Hanamiya... Makoto Hanamiya? - pregunto Kuroko atragantándose un poco con su bebida

- Si, lo conoces Tetsu?

- Podría decirse que si aunque no es un muy buen tema de conversación, continúa.

Aomine frunció el ceño no muy conforme con la respuesta que recibió pero ya podría preguntar por ello después

- Bueno fue ahí donde conocí a Ryou, como era el hermanastro de Wakamatsu fue prácticamente arrastrado a ese mundo en donde no tenía nada que hacer. Es bueno peleando pero rara vez lo hace porque no quiere herir a nadie. Teníamos una regla, el que no podía seguir el paso era dejado atrás por lo que constantemente nos detuvo la policía. En varias ocasiones creí que iría a parar al tutelar puesto que mi padre jamás se dignaba a contestar el teléfono. Pero siempre me sacaban hasta la tercera o cuarta vez me entere que quien me ayudaba era Akashi y una vez fuera me encargaba de sacar a Ryou. - dijo suspirando y tomando un trago a su refresco antes de continuar – Tetsu lo que voy a decirte lo hago por que a pesar de todo te tengo plena confianza, solo dos personas a parte de Ryou y de mi saben de esto pero...

- Nuestra conversación no saldrá de aquí Aomine-kun

- Entramos ambos a la academia Touo y fue cuando se desato el infierno, no conocíamos el alcance y poder que tenía Imayoshi en ese lugar siendo alumno de tercero. Pocas semanas después empecé a notar a Ryou cansado y ojeroso además de que tenía varias marcas y moretones. Él se negaba a decir algo y eso me molestaba aun más, hasta que yo mismo lo descubrí.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar lo que pasó

- Había olvidado una de mis preciadas revistas de Mai así que tuve que regresar al aula antes de que fuera confiscada si alguien la encontraba por la mañana, apenas entre al salón vi a Wakamatsu de pie acomodándose la ropa escuche un quejido y baje la mirada viendo así a Ryou estaba medio desnudo, deshecho en lágrimas se podían ver algunos moretones además de los que yo le había visto y varias marcas de golpes recientes ya te podrás dar una idea de lo que ese animal le hizo. Me cegué por la ira y golpee a Wakamatsu tanto como me fue posible no quería ni pensar en cuanto llevaba pasando aquello cuando reaccione de lo que hacía cargué a Ryou como pude sin lastimarlo mas de lo que estaba, no podía caminar, ni si quiera levantarse - cerro con fuerza los puños al contar esto último - como acababa mudarme con mi padre a este lado de la ciudad prácticamente nadie sabía dónde nos encontrábamos. Trate de convencer a Ryou de ir al hospital pero se negaba rotundamente. Después de que logre que comiera algo sin devolverlo le di un par de calmantes de mi padre y lo deje dormir. No sabía que más hacer por lo que en ese momento hice algo que jamás pensé que sucedería, llame a Akashi para pedirle ayuda.

Tomo otro trago de su refresco para continuar

- Sin la firma de mi padre o del tutor de Ryou hubiera sido imposible cualquier trámite por ser menores de edad sin embargo Akashi lo logró, además de que por lo que me enteré en la pandilla tienen prohibido acercársenos, ese enano puede intimidar mucho si se lo propone, y así fue como Ryou y yo terminamos en Seirin. Ryou duro un tiempo conmigo en mi casa, su madre estaba en desacuerdo pero cuando descubrió los motivos detrás de lo que había pasado se divorció y hasta ese momento Ryou volvió con ella. Actualmente ella trabaja en una agencia de viajes pero también tiende a viajar mucho y cuando ella no está Ryou se queda de nueva cuenta conmigo como esta semana.

Kuroko estaba mudo después de lo que su amigo le había dicho, no esperaba que hubiera pasado por tanto en el tiempo que estuvieron lejos - pero si tu estas aquí donde esta Sakurai-kun?

- Cuando no puedo estar con él, Kagami le hace compañía, después de lo que nos pasó pensé que no volvería a confiar en nadie pero ese bastardo se lo ganó a pulso, ahora es algo así como mi mejor amigo pero el no debe saberlo, aunque ese lugar le costó sudor y sangre

- Sangre?

- Lo conocí cuando entre a Seirin, la primera vez que lo vi estaba hablando con Ryou, parece que a el no le costó trabajo volver a confiar en la gente pero a mi si, temía que cualquier que se le acercara quisiera hacerle daño, así que apenas lo vi solté el golpe sin dudarlo ni un momento. Un muy buen oponente evadió unos cuantos golpes y me logro golpear otras tantas veces, cuando Ryou noto que las cosas habían llegado muy lejos según él y no veía que nos fuéramos a detener pronto simplemente nos noqueo a ambos de un golpe.

- Déjame entender, el chico castaño, de ojos dulces, que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo disculpándose dejo fuera de combate a un par de montañas de musculo descerebradas como son ustedes dos – Dijo Kuroko con su cara seria de siempre pero se notaba la burla en la voz, era algo que pocos podían diferenciar

- Oi Tetsu yo no se BaKagami pero a mí no me ofendas, Ryou me recuerda a ti cuando te enojas, si sabré yo que un renacuajo enojado es peligroso. Tú, Akashi y Ryou son personas con las que no me gustaría meterme, y ni que decir de Furi.

Aomine no noto como mientras seguía hablando Kuroko se acercaba a él con un aura asesina rodeándolo por haber sido llamado renacuajo, el moreno no supo nada hasta que sintió el letal golpe en las costillas haciéndolo doblarse del dolor dando aún más razón a lo que acababa de ser mencionado

Después de unos minutos cuando por fin logro incorporarse sonó el celular de Aomine, éste solo sonreía ante lo que vio en la pantalla.

- Algo bueno, supongo

- Ryou dice que me cuide y que se quedara en el apartamento de BaKagami que lo alcance ahí o que si es muy tarde mejor no salga.

- Oh, y ya se lo dijiste?

- Decirle que? – pregunto Aomine con la duda por completo reflejada en su rostro

- Lo que sientes por el

- No sé de qué hablas – Contesto, pero su rostro empezaba a teñirse de un casi imperceptible rubor

- No mientas, te conozco bien y no harías todo lo que has hecho ni cambiarías tanto por cualquiera

- Está bien, me tienes Tetsu -dijo hechando su cabeza hacia atras y cerrando los ojos mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del sillon - con todo lo que ha pasado, temo que se aleje o que se sienta obligado a corresponderme así que no, no se lo he dicho

- Idiota – Fue la respuesta del de ojos celestes y es que para él estaba más claro que el cristal, pero hablábamos de Ahomine así que no lo presionaría.

- Y qué hay de Midorima? Pensé que estaba en Shutoku, como llego a Seirin?

- Si, entró a esa preparatoria pero poco después de mi llegaron, primero fue Takao, el chico de cabello negro con el que siempre va, todos los días sin falta Midorima lo recogía en la entrada de la preparatoria y una semana después Midorima llego como estudiante transferido, no sé porque está aquí, solo se lo que veo, siempre están juntos, al final de las clases salen casi corriendo los he visto en algunas reuniones que hemos hecho ya que Takao se lleva muy bien con Ryou y logra arrastrar a Midorima

- Midorima en una reunión con más gente? Eso es nuevo

- Es que él y Takao tienen algo así como una relación, es un secreto a voces. Todos lo sabemos lo hemos visto mas de lo que quisiéramos pero cuando se les pregunta siempre cambian de tema

- Tambien es raro que te lleves bien con alguien como Furihata-kun

- Furi tiene sus puntos fuertes, es de temer cuando quiere, no tiene fuerza física pero si tiene una mente muy madura, sabe escuchar y aconsejar muy bien nos ha sacado del hoyo muchas veces solo con hablar con el pero si lo molestas puede hacerte polvo solo con palabras, lo hizo con todos una vez cuando intentamos sacarle la verdad a Midorima

- Vaya, parece que todos son muy especiales para ti

- Si te soy sincero la verdad es que sí, pero tú también lo eres - dijo el moreno, abriendo por fin los ojos

- Al igual tu lo eres para mi

- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta – le dijo con una sonrisa que rara vez se veía en el – creo que ya es hora de irme

- Seguro que no quieres quedarte?

- No te preocupes Tetsu la casa de BaKagami esta como a 10 minutos de aquí si me voy corriendo llego en la mitad de tiempo

Kuroko se sorprendió, ese detalle era interesante, no solo iban juntos a la escuela sino que el apuesto pelirrojo era prácticamente su vecino

- No podre detenerte verdad? – suspiro resignado - quiero un mensaje en cuanto llegues, es noche y quiero poder dormir tranquilo

- Esta bien aunque con mi cara nadie se me cercaría a esta hora de la noche, hasta mañana Tetsu – Aomine salió disparado, mientras Kuroko cerro con seguro y en 5 minutos no fue un mensaje lo que recibió sino una llamada de parte de Aomine

.

.

.

Una vez acostado en su cama se decidió por hacer esa llamada que tanto había estado evitando y no es que no quisiera hablar con su mejor amigo, sino que sabía lo que esa llamada provocaría en sus emociones, ya que a pesar de que su rostro no fuera el más expresivo, él era una persona bastante sensible

- Buenas noches Akashi-kun

- Buenas noches Tetsuya, como estas?

- Muy bien, tu sabias que me encontraría a Midorima y Aomine en esta escuela verdad? - dijo tan directo como es el

- Puedes ser – fue su respuesta, que normalmente significaba sí

Platicaron de trivialidades por un rato, del viaje, la mudanza, el camino a la escuela pero después de un rato no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta

- Como esta Ogiwara?

- Esta bien – contesto Akashi – lo veo de vez en cuando por los pasillos, no puedo decir que está feliz porque no pienso mentirte pero lo está tomando mejor de lo que esperaba. Te quiere mucho

- Sé que me quiere igual que yo a él pero es solo afecto, no estoy enamorado

- Como es que le dijiste que no cuando te pidió que te quedaras?

- Si me quedaba seguiríamos juntos por costumbre, no podía hacerle eso, el se merece algo más que cariño además conoces las extrañas ideas de mis padres, no me hubieran dejado en Kioto ni aunque les rogara si ellos se iban a regresar a Tokio

- Tú y tu familia siempre se salen de mis estándares, te sacaron de una de las mejores preparatorias del país

- Lo sé, yo tampoco lo entiendo, y como vas con Murasakibara, llevan siglos juntos, cuando es la boda – debía cambiar de tema para no quebrarse en mitad de la llamada o tendría a Akashi afuera de su casa en un par de horas

- Lo pasare por alto solo por ser tu Tetsuya – se refería a la broma y al cambio radical de tema – Llevamos solo 2 años juntos, y en cuanto al matrimonio, solo porque el gato murió sabiendo, puedo decir que aunque se legalizara en Japón y que amo a Atsushi con toda mi alma, no me casaría con él.

- Creo que te entiendo, o tal vez no, recuerda que la única vez que creí enamorarme fue un completo desastre. Bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir si no mañana no me levanto - completa mentira solo quería colgar

- Pero de todos modos los maestros nunca se dan cuenta de que llegas tarde – no quería terminar la llamada

- Pero aquí muchos alumnos me han visto y sabemos todo lo que puede ocasionar un soplón

- Tal vez si me doy una vuelta por tu escuela…

- Agradezco tu preocupación pero creo que aún no están listos, ni han caído tan bajo como para ello – se le vino a la mente la imagen del tímido Furihata temblando como gelatina frente a Akashi

- Esta bien, no lo hare… por ahora, pero...

- Te llamare si algo sucede te lo prometo

- Sabes que quien se meta contigo puede darse por muerto – Kuroko sabía que Akashi era perfectamente capaz de cumplir esa amenaza

- Lo se Akashi-kun pero por el momento descansa

- Tu también Tetsuya, sé que te hace falta

Después de terminar su llamada se recostó un poco, sumergido en sus recuerdos y derramando algunas lágrimas se dejó llevar por el sueño

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Mientras con Aomine…

Salió corriendo de la casa de Kuroko. No le gustaba la idea de dejarlo solo recordando cuando lo conoció aunque ahora parecía más fuerte pero también mas frió, el hablo de todo lo que paso ese tiempo que no se vieron pero Tetsu no le había dicho nada. El comentario acerca de conocer a Hanamiya también lo había dejado intranquilo. Tendria que darse tiempo para averiguarlo, no le gustaba sentir que Tetsu le ocultaba algo.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo para llegar con Ryou y es que tampoco quería dejarlo solo aunque estaba con Kagami quería estar con él no por desconfianza sino por necesidad, llego a la entrada del edificio el vigilante ya le conocía por lo que lo dejo pasar, en cuanto entro abrazó a Ryou con una mano mientras saludaba a Kagami con la mirada.

Sin soltar a Ryou saco su celular para llamarle a Kuroko y decirle que ya había llegado.

Acompaño a Sakurai a la habitación por que el pobre ya estaba que se caía de sueño a las 11 de la noche, una vez este se quedo dormido regreso a la sala donde Kagami casualmente estaba sentado con 2 cervezas sobre la mesa

- Y por que llegaste tan tarde? Digo por mí no hay problema pero ya no sabía como distraer a Sakurai

- Es que me quede platicando con Tetsu, teníamos mucho que contarnos después de estos 3 años

- Tetsu? Te refieres al chico nuevo? – pregunto con fingido desinterés, ya que desde el primer día le había llamado la atención aunque no entendía bien por que

- Si, él y yo junto con Midorima y otros chicos nos conocimos en secundaria, aunque solo estuvimos juntos en primer año fue muy importante, por eso después de que se fue aunque lo intentamos nunca fue lo mismo

Sakurai se sintió solo en la cama así que se levantó para ir con Aomine pero al acercarse a la puerta escucho este último fragmento de la conversación, pudiendo distinguir algo de tristeza en esa afirmación por parte de Aomine y le deprimió un poco, no quería seguir escuchando así que regreso a la cama sin escuchar nada mas, parece ser que Aomine le ocultaba cosas incluso a el

- Él era mi mejor amigo, el único que no huyo después de conocerme, y aunque me dolió cuando se cambió de escuela por lo menos algo bueno surgió de eso

- Ah sí, que fue? Porque hasta donde me dijiste tu vida se estaba yendo a la mierda

- Si, cometí muchos errores, y muy graves, pero de no haber sido de ese modo no habría conocido a Ryou, el hace que valga la pena todo por lo que pase incluso el haber perdido a mi antiguo mejor amigo

- Vaya que estimas al enano – dijo Kagami refiriendose a Kuroko

Aomine soltó una carcajada recordando como hacia unas horas Kuroko lo había golpeado por llamarlo renacuajo.

- Te reto a llamarlo así en su cara y salir vivo de esa – dijo el moreno mientras reía

- Porque lo dices? – pregunto el pelirrojo intrigado

- Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

- Como olvidarlo, me golpeaste por ayudar a Sakurai a encontrar el salón de arte

- Bueno recuerdas como Ryou detuvo la pelea?

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del pelirrojo – no podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera, me daba escalofríos que se me acercara por la espalda después de eso

- Bueno Tetsu es como 20 veces peor

- Ok, gracias por avisarme que no debo meterme con su estatura - ambos soltaron una carcajada

Platicaron otro rato, Kagami tan discretamente como podía, que no era mucho, estuvo sacando información de Aomine que este le facilitaba una vez se dio cuenta por donde iba el asunto, era raro que el pelirrojo mostrara interés en algo que no fuera comer o jugar basket. El único problema es que a su amiga de la infancia también le interesaba así que eso no tenía pinta de acabar bien.

Poco después se fueron a dormir puesto que había clases al día siguiente, Aomine se acomodó en la cama con Sakurai, en el cuarto de invitados que en realidad era el de el padre de Kagami pero como rara vez se paraba por ahí, el pelirrojo siempre se daba la libertad de prestarlo

Mientras tanto en su habitación, Taiga daba vueltas en la cama, pensaba en todo lo que Aomine le había dicho del peliceleste que cada vez le llamaba más la atención sin entender aun porque ese chico le intrigaba tanto después de un rato decidió dejar el tema por su propia paz mental y se dejó envolver por el sueño las escasas horas que quedaban antes de levantarse para la escuela

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Aquí de nuevo dando lata con la continuación del reencuentro aclarando dudas o generando mas, quien sabe? esprando sigan disfrutando de este pequeño drama que apenas comienza


	5. Chapter 4 Confusión

**Se que aun no empiezo con el drama pero es que primero ustedes saben que hay mucha miel y todo es color de rosa hasta que bueno algo pasa ahorita solo voy a definir algunos aspectos de las parejas antes de empezar con todas las peleas, desacuerdos y drama en general**

**Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Llegó temprano a clases y tomó su lugar al rincón. Al poco rato llegó Furihata y comenzaron a platicar mientras llegaban los demás alumnos.

Corriendo y agitados llegaron Kagami, Aomine y Sakurai. El moreno se sentó de nuevo junto a Kuroko y Sakurai por alguna razón que desconocida para Aomine se fue a sentar a un lado de Kagami y lejos de él.

Durante las clases Kuroko recibió otra nota

"Ryou me está evitando y no se porque"

"Algo le hiciste"

"Todo estaba bien anoche cuando llegué pero ahora me evita, necesito un consejo"

"Voy a pensarlo y te doy una respuesta en el almuerzo"

Aomine estaba leyendo esta última nota cuando el profesor lo descubrió arrebatándoselo de las manos y leyéndola en voz alta al grupo.

- Le sugiero señor Aomine que deje sus asuntos amorosos para después de clases

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron rojos al escuchar la malísima interpretación del profesor y aunque pocos se dieron cuenta del estado en el que Kuroko se encontraba hubo alguien si lo notó

Ambos voltearon a ver a aquel del que gustaban.

A Aomine se le contrajo el estómago al toparse con la mirada molesta y a la vez triste de Ryou mientras que Kuroko se quedó pasmado con la sorpresa que vio en las rojas pupilas de Kagami que lo miraba fijamente, lo que si nadie notó fue la molesta mirada de cierta peli rosa que parecía echar humo por las orejas

Cuando el moreno reaccionó solo pudo gritar que lo estaba malinterpretando

- No me interesa señor Aomine, solo espero no volver a ver una de estas (señalando el papelito) en mi clase o habrá un severo castigo y eso va para todos.

Las clases pasaban lentas, eternas para Aomine que no veía llegar la hora del almuerzo mientras se revolvía en el asiento mirando a Ryou de reojo

Cuando por fin el almuerzo llegó…

- Mierda por culpa de ese maestro ahora todo el salón creerá que me gustas

- No sería la primera vez que lo creen - dijo Kuroko recordando situaciones similares en Teiko - pero en esta ocasión si es un problema, Aomine-kun no te va a quedar de otra que declararte o lo vas a perder por lento

Cuando llegaron a la azotea para poder seguir su plática ahí estaban Momoi y Ryou almorzando en silencio el ambiente era tenso

- Momoi-san - dijo Kuroko rompiendo el silencio - me acompañas a la dirección creo que me perdería si voy con Aomine-kun ya que por algún motivo le teme a ese lugar y tengo que entregar un documento que me hizo falta

- Yo no le temo al director - gruñó Aomine

Kuroko lo miró enarcando una ceja como diciendo: en serio no captas?

- Discúlpame Ryou-kun, no me tardo - dijo la peli rosa levantándose inmediatamente, no había modo en que dejara pasar la oportunidad de saber más del peli celeste

Ryou la miró con acusación en los ojos mientras los dos se alejaban dejándolo a solas con Aomine

- Ryou tengo que explicarte

- No hace falta Aomine-san entiendo

- No, no lo entiendes, Tetsu es muy importante para mí pero no como tú piensas

- No soy nadie como para que me des explicaciones - decía más porque no quería escuchar que alguien más tenía el corazón del moreno y bajó la mirada

- Ryou escúchame por favor después si quieres me alejo pero por favor...

Era la primera vez que veía a Aomine así, parecía desesperado y vulnerable, siempre era tierno con él, a su manera arrogante pero ahora era distinto estaba dejando de lado su orgullo

- Que es lo que me quieres decirme?

- Esto es lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en la vida así que una vez que lo diga por favor, por favor no me hagas repetirlo

- Te escucho Aomine-san

- Tú me cambiaste y me hace feliz ser lo que soy gracias a ti, si no te hubiera conocido tal vez sería igual que esos bastardos pero no es el caso y es gracias a ti. Ryou yo... Yo te quiero, te quiero más allá de la amistad, yo te quiero como mi pareja

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron hasta casi salir de sus cuencas, acaso escucho bien? Eso no era posible o sí?

- Pe-pero la nota...

- Le pedí ayuda a Tetsu por que estabas evitándome

- A-a-ayuda?

- Si, el gran Aomine Daiki, Dios del basket callejero, el señor "el unico que puede vancerme soy yo" se traga su orgullo y es capaz de pedir ayuda sólo si se trata de ti

Sus palabras eran ciertas y Sakurai lo sabía, lo había vivido con él pero ahora que haría? se arriesgaría a estar con aquel que quería más que a nadie?

- Bueno eso era todo lo que tenía que decir - Aomine dio media vuelta, el silencio de Sakurai había durado demasiado para sus nervios, no quería una respuesta jamás lo admitiría pero le aterraba la idea del rechazo, de estar solo de nuevo, por eso jamás se declaró a Tetsu en secundaria y ahora agradecía no haberlo hecho

Empezó a caminar debía alejarse de ahí antes de escuchar algo que no quería. Sakurai se apresuró hasta él y lo abrazo por atrás ocultando su rostro en la espalda de Aomine aspirando su aroma para armarse de valor para lo que iba a hacer

- Yo... Yo ta-tambien te quiero... Como algo más que un amigo – esto último lo dijo en un susurro pero fue bastante audible el que estaba siendo abrazado

Aomine estaba casi en shock. Era correspondido? De verdad lo era? Volteo a ver a Sakurai haciendo por primera vez eso que moría por hacer casi desde que lo conoció. Así por fin lo besó, fue un beso lento, con una delicadeza que solamente Ryou podía experimentar viniendo de Aomine

- Ryou quiero pedirte que seas mi novio pero ten en cuenta que si aceptas ya no te desharás de mí nunca

- Creo que podré vivir con ello – fue la respuesta que dio antes de un nuevo beso que sello el inicio de su relación

Mientras este par estaba dentro de su burbuja nuestro peli celeste cupido...

- Nee Tetsu-kun

"_Tetsu-kun? De donde salió tanta confianza?_" pensaba Kuroko

- Que sucede Momoi-san

- P-p-pronto será mi cumpleaños y qui-quisiera saber si t-tu podrías ir a mi fiesta

- Claro, ya sabes qué día es? - le preguntó con su cara inexpresiva de siempre

- Mi cumpleaños es el 4 de mayo y es martes así que pienso celebrarlo por adelantado el 30 saliendo de la escuela para amanecernos el 1 si no puedes toda la noche está bien, si puedes ir solo un rato

- Veré que puedo hacer

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - genial, por cierto gracias

- De qué?

- Por ayudar a Ryou-kun apenas estaba pensando que hacer para que esos dos arreglaran su mal entendido

- Aomine-kun es muy lento si no lo obligaba tal vez jamás lo hubiera hecho

- Entonces la nota era un plan?

- Puede ser - contestó con la misma frase que Akashi usaba con él - lo importante es que lo hablaron

La peli rosa siguió interrogándolo para saber más de él pero las respuestas que recibía eran muy vagas no le servían de mucho para recolectar información, ese chico era una caja de secretos que ella tenía pensado revelar

El receso terminó y volvieron al salón con la peli rosa aun mas aferrada a saber a saber más de él, mientras que a su vez Kuroko buscaba algún modo de distraerla sabiéndose investigado. Odiaba llamar la atención y esa chica le prestaba demasiada, aunque si fuera cierto pelirrojo de su mismo salón no le importaría

Terminadas las clases caminaron juntos Kuroko, Aomine y Sakurai estos últimos tomados de la mano

- Y Kagami-san? - preguntaba el castaño

- Le toco el aseo del salón por llegar tarde del almuerzo y dijo que no lo esperáramos

- Oh, quería invitarlo a cenar para compensarle lo de anoche - contestó Sakurai - Etto... Kuroko-san iras al cumpleaños de Momoi-san?

- Supongo que sí, parece interesante solo que ese día si tengo que regresar a mi casa - contesto el de ojos celestes

- Y eso porque? - pregunto Aomine

- Mis padres estarán en casa la última semana del mes así que tendré toque de queda esa noche

- Tsk - chasqueo la lengua el moreno, tenía mucho de no estar en una fiesta con su amigo y justo cuando se da la oportunidad se le ocurre a sus padres hacer acto de presencia por una vez en la vida

Su conversación continuaba mientras Ryou era quien hacia las preguntas que eran muy superficiales nada personal, algo que Kuroko agradeció infinitamente

Así continuaron hasta llegar a la estación donde se separaron mientras Kuroko abordaba el tren quería llegar pronto a casa, algo extraño en el pero es que la pareja le ponia melancolico a pesar de que lo unico que hicieron durante el camino fue tomase de la mano, le costaba algo de trabajo entender como Sakurai a pesar de todo podía seguir confiando en la gente y conservar esa mirada tan dulce, después de todo él no pudo hacerlo

Llego a su casa y se fue a acostar, no tenia hambre, tomó su celular y vio el número de Ogiwara mientras dudaba una y otra vez si hablarle o no, le había hecho mucho daño al terminar con el pero a la vez quería saber si estaba bien

Al final optó por dejar su teléfono y descansar esperanzado a un día mas en la escuela para poder ver a ese chico pelirrojo que le hacia perder la cabeza aunque fuera por poco tiempo ya que aun no confiaba en la promesa de sus padres.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**Bueno terminó, lamento hacer pareja a otros antes que a Tetsu pero ya pronto lo prometo espero disfrutaran un poquito del capitulo y si le animó su di en algo aunque no me lo digan seré feliz**

**G-luck**


	6. Capitulo 5 Viejas costumbres

**Sho de nuevo como lo prometí con otro capitulo que espero les guste, un poquito mas de interacción entre los personaje**

**Ya saben que esto es un universo alterno**

**Pensamientos en Itálicas **

**Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 5 Viejas costumbre y nuevos celos**

Un día normal en la escuela o por lo menos eso parecía, pero hay hábitos que no se pierden como el de dormir en la azotea de la escuela durante las clases, una persona normalmente pasaría desapercibida, dos tal vez, si una de ellas es prácticamente invisible, pero cuando el numero eran un total de cuatro personas del mismo salón las cosas cambiaban y eso era lo que los había metido en ese apuro que ahora los tenia en el salón después de las clases.

.

.

.

**: : : : : Flashback : : : : :**

.

.

.

Todo empezó normal ese Jueves, Kuroko llegó temprano, tomo su lugar al fondo del salón como lo había estado haciendo, con Furihata frente a él, Aomine a su lado y esta vez Ryou se encontraba en la banca contigua al lado de Aomine.

Kagami estaba a la mitad del salón debatiéndose entre sentarse o no con el moreno y su amigo, las primeras 2 horas todo iba bien, pero la siguiente clase era de historia y cierto moreno de cabello azul oscuro le tenía aversión a la materia, Kuroko como tal no tenía problemas con la asignatura pero se sentía cansado no había dormido bien, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para prestar atención a las clases así que antes de que si quiera terminara su segunda hora, el chico invisible ya había desaparecido del salón, solo dos personas notaron cuando se fue, pero eran personas que no podía salir del salón hasta que la clase terminara, y así lo hicieron.

Aomine salió por la puerta de atrás mientras que Kagami por la del frente junto al pizarrón

- BaKagami cúbreme, voy a buscar a Tetsu - dijo el moreno dirigiéndose al pelirrojo

- Y porque yo si tampoco quiero estar en esa clase – completa y total farsa ya que también quería buscarle

Todavía no se decidía bien que hacer cuando se les unió Sakurai - lo siento, lo siento pero se alcanzan a escuchar hasta el salón y la delegada tiene pinta de querer matar a alguien.

Tanto Aomine como Kagami se miraron acordando una tregua temporal para salir huyendo de ahí. Ryou tomo la mano de Aomine y huyo con ellos en ese momento, solo hasta después fue que se arrepintió puesto que a él no le gustaba saltarse las clases.

En el último piso se encontraban todos los salones de tercero además del aula del consejo estudiantil.

Los tres fugitivos llegaron a los baños del segundo piso para ocultarse de su delegada por la simple y sencilla razón de que Aida Riko tenía un carácter del demonio si la hacían enojar además de ser encargada del consejo disciplinario de la escuela

Sonó la campana, ya no había modo de regresar, la clase había comenzado y llegar tarde a esa clase era peor que faltar, además Aomine tenía amenaza de ese maestro por lo de la nota de Kuroko del día anterior.

- Y tienes una idea de donde pueda estar? – le pregunto el pelirrojo al moreno

- Creo que sí pero hay un problema, tenemos que pasar por el piso de los de tercero para llegar ahí

- Pero tú lo haces todo el tiempo, ¿porque sería un problema ahora? - Contesto el Kagami

Aomine no dijo nada pero miro a Ryou de reojo.

- Lo siento, prometo no ser una carga pero también quiero ir

- Hay algo que está inquietando a Tetsu y quiero saber que es, cuando estuvimos hablando, no me conto nada y eso no me gusta

- Entonces vamos, pero ¿estas seguro que la azotea es a dónde fue? – pregunto de nuevo el pelirrojo ya que si de milagro llegaban al lugar seria difícil regresar antes de la siguiente campana

- Es el único lugar en el que puedo pensar, pero debemos pasar por ahí sin ser vistos

Después de ponerse de acuerdo en que los otros dos harían lo mismo que Aomine se aventuraron a subir las escaleras al tercer piso.

Aomine se agacho para no ser visto por las ventanas y los otros dos le siguieron en una fila, logrando pasar los salones de tercero y el más importante de todos, el consejo estudiantil. Salieron a la azotea, después de sus malabares para llegar a ese lugar por fin lo encontraron, o mejor dicho Kagami lo encontró, estaba sentado en un rincón a la sombra con la frente recargada sobre sus rodillas parecía que estaba durmiendo.

Aomine se acercó indicando a los otros que esperaran un momento para confirmar el estado de su amigo, estaba preocupado y algo en esa preocupación le molestaba al pelirrojo, era demasiado notoria, y aunque fuera su mejor amigo y supiera de su muy reciente noviazgo con Sakurai no podía evitar sentirse molesto, quería conocerlo como Aomine lo hacía, que le hablara con la misma confianza que a él, pero ¿por qué?

Como diablos podía Sakurai estar tan tranquilo cuando el solo quería gritarle que no lo tocara mientras el moreno pasaba su mano por la cabeza de Kuroko para despertarlo. Fue en ese momento que la respuesta lo golpeo tan fuerte que literalmente se quedó sin aire, una sola palabra de la cual hasta ese momento no conoció el significado.

_Celos_

Pero maldición él no había sentido eso jamás en la vida, ni si quiera por su novia en América, como rayos podía sentirlos en esa intensidad, por un chico y no cualquier chico, sino uno que apenas conocía y al que para empezar ni si quiera había tenido la oportunidad de hablarle

Su mirada cruzó de nuevo con la de Kuroko y solo una pregunta fue la que quedo en su cabeza _¿Qué hay detrás de ese muro de hielo?_

En ese momento Aomine les dijo que se sentaran con ellos

.

.

.

.

.

Momentos antes…

Llegó a la azotea, quería estar solo. Busco un rincón donde sentarse y abrazó sus rodillas, no es que no le agradara su nueva escuela o sus compañeros de hecho era todo lo contrario, le gustaba tanto que temía que se acabara mudando de nuevo, no quería volver a alejarse de Aomine, Furihata y Sakurai eran buenas personas aún no había podido hablar con Midorima. Momoi no le parecía mala persona, le desesperaban un poco sus constantes interrogatorios pero era agradable. Y luego estaba Kagami no habían hablado ni si quiera una vez y ya estaba mareado de tanto pensar en él, además de que siempre lo veía con Momoi, como si no estuviera ya bastante fuera de su alcance.

Le frustraba sentir y pensar todo aquello, a parte no había dormido bien, estaba cansado por lo que decidió dejar de pensar un momento y cerró los ojos intentado alejar todo aquello que rondaba su cabeza.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta de la azotea al abrirse pero conservó su posición mientras pensaba _–De todos modos no pueden verme, nadie puede –_ siguió en el mismo lugar, no reaccionó hasta que unos momentos después sintió esa mano pasarse por su cabello seguida de un – Tetsu – alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo

- Aomine-kun

- Todavía tienes esa costumbre, no sé cómo puedes dormir en esa posición

- Me hace sentir seguro

- Sé que no somos Akashi pero te haría bien sacar lo que tienes en la mente

_¿Somos?_

Miro al frente y ahí estaba ese pelirrojo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza desde hace días junto con Sakurai

- ¿Quieren hacerme compañía? – le pregunto en un susurro al moreno que luego llamo a los otros para que se acercaran

Ryou se sentó al otro lado de su novio y Kagami al lado de Kuroko pero sin decir palabra alguna.

- Que pasa Tetsu?

- Mis padres prometieron que nos quedaríamos por lo menos hasta que me graduara pero no les creo y no quiero irme

- Tranquilo – le dijo pasando la mano por sobre sus hombros - si tus padres intentan llevarte de nuevo te secuestro y te quedas conmigo – dijo el moreno bromeando aunque no le causo gracia al pelirrojo a pesar de que el mismo Sakurai estaba riendo

Kuroko susurro un – gracias - mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de Aomine. Kagami ya no aguantaba tanta confianza, iba a decir algo cuando una voz le gano la palabra

- Así que aquí están eh! – un escalofrío recorrió tanto a Kagami como a Aomine mientras Sakurai soltaba una oleada de disculpas, primero pidiendo perdón por no detenerlos, después por seguirlos, y después hasta por respirar

- Etto… delegada que sorpresa – dijo Kagami pasando su mano por su nuca algo apenado por ser encontrado en la movida

- Estoy harta de pasar vergüenzas con los profesores por su culpa

- Nadie te pidió que dieras la cara por nosotros Riko – contesto Aomine desinteresado arrepintiéndose en el momento ante la mirada que le dirigió la castaña

- Bueno ya que los encuentro a los tres… -

- ¿tres? - Preguntaron al unísono

- Aida-san, yo también estoy aquí – dijo Kuroko haciéndose notar entre Kagami y Aomine

Riko dio un grito que posiblemente fue escuchado por toda la escuela, vaya que esa chica tenía capacidad pulmonar. Cuando por fin dejo de gritar les asignó su castigo aunque después de tremendo susto quedo solamente en el aseo del salón durante el resto de esa semana y toda la siguiente

.

.

.

**: : : : : Flashback : : : : :**

.

.

.

Y así se encontraban en ese momento cumpliendo con su pequeño castigo

- Kuroko si no te había visto ¿por qué te delataste? – Pregunto intrigado Kagami

- BaKagami ¿no lo entiendes? – Dijo Aomine mientras dejaba de barrer

- ¿Que no entiendo Ahomine?

- Tetsu la asusto a propósito, o en serio ¿no viste su cara de 3 meses de clases extra? Normalmente no es así con las chicas pero era una emergencia

Kagami miro al chico de ojos celestes que le regreso la mirada con un brillo en los ojos, se burlaba del él con su mirada, miró a Sakurai que sacudía el escritorio mientras lo veía con decepción en los ojos, al final solo suspiro dando las gracias por salvarle el pellejo

- Por nada Kagami-kun

Tal vez el chico de mirada de hielo no era tan serio como parecía,_ ¿qué otros secretos esconde? _Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras continuaban con su labor

Salieron los cuatro de la escuela, al fin caminaban hacia el mismo rumbo separándose al llegar a la estación del metro puesto que Aomine y Ryou se dirigían a casa del moreno

- ¿Quieres caminar? Ahomine me conto que vivimos por el mismo rumbo

- Claro – contesto el más bajo

Comenzaron a caminar en un silencio. Fue Kagami quien después de pensarlo mucho por fin se le ocurrió algo que preguntar que no sonara muy personal

- ¿Iras a la fiesta de Momoi?

- Si, aunque solo un rato – contesto algo seco, de todo lo que podían hablar tenía que sacar ese tema precisamente – ¿tu también iras?

- Si, de estar solo en mi casa a pasármela bien con los demás prefiero la fiesta

- Tienes razón – tema zanjado, silencio incomodo de nuevo

Llegaron a casa de Kuroko donde se despidieron sin si quiera darse la mano ese no había sido el mejor de los comienzos y ambos se recriminaban por ello, ¿_Qué diablos dije? ¿Que pensó de mí? ¿Por qué no dije nada más?_

Ambos pensaron lo mismo y ninguno lo dijo, Kagami seguía enfrascado en sus celos, el día de hoy por primera vez había odiado a Aomine, algo que jamás pensó que pasaría.

Kuroko llegó a su casa y simplemente subió a su habitación a recostarse, después de haber experimentado el peor de los silencios en su vida la inseguridad, que de por sí ya tenía, simplemente se duplicó, parecía que acercarse iba a ser más difícil de lo que creyeron

Llamó a Akashi pero no tuvo respuesta, ese día había sido una mierda, cerró los ojos para dormir y por fin dar por terminado ese día que podía ser la traducción perfecta de una pesadilla

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**Y bueno aqui termina, por favor no me odien, pero es que ¿a quien no le ha pasado? que llevan tanto esperando el momento de hablarle a esa persona que cuando por fin sucede no sabes ni que decir**

**Espero el capitulo les guste, nos leemos el jueves**

**Karen chan lee: **Hermanita de mi alma no estes en modo zombie ya lo subí, se que ya lo leíste pero le hice unas pequeñisimas modificaciones, me alegra tanto que te guste, juro que vi estrellitas y flores cuando leí tu comentario


	7. Capítulo 6 Comenzamos de nuevo?

****Holi deja aquí de rápido por que ando de niñera y mi sobrina no me deja acercarme a la compu mucho rato antes de demandar mi atención. Espero lo disfruten****

****Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.****

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6: Comenzamos de nuevo?**

Si había una mala primera impresión en la historia de las malas impresiones, esa debía describir perfectamente su encuentro de la noche anterior, por fin después de varios días habían tenido un momento a solas y ese poco tiempo se les escabulló en un silencio de lo más incómodo.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hablar, no sabía ni los gustos del otro, vale ni si quiera se había presentado formalmente para empezar, ambos sabían el nombre del otro por los amigos que tienen en común pero solo eso, y con lo serio que se veía el de ojos celestes, le preocupaba que debiera haber empezado por eso.

El pelirrojo llevaba toda la mañana golpeándose mentalmente por no haber aprovechado tan fascinante oportunidad para hablar con él. Evitó por todos los medios ser tan directo como normalmente es y había acabado por no sentirse cómodo y posiblemente por hacer sentir incómodo al chico sentado al final del salón. Todo porque Momoi le dijo que evitará cualquier pregunta personal para no incomodarlo pero vamos, a estas alturas dudaba que hubiera algo más incómodo que el silencio de la noche anterior.

- ¿Pensará que soy un creído? - se preguntaba a sí mismo

**: : : : ;**

Cuando llegó el almuerzo Kuroko pensó que podría aprovechar que el salón estaba solo ya que incluso Aomine se había ido con Sakurai llevándose a la pelirrosa para que le diera algo de paz, idea de Sakurai, un gesto que Kuroko agradecía con todo su ser ya que debido a su estado anímico lo último que quería era lidiar con un interrogatorio, no entendía los motivos de la chica para que querer saber tanto de él.

Duró poco su soledad ya que regresaron Aomine, Sakurai y Furihata sin la chica, a hacerle compañía. Poco después entró Kagami con un arsenal de panes de la cafetería tomando asiento en el suelo junto a Kuroko alegando que su almuerzo no cabía sobre una mesa.

Todavía no se habían ni terminado de acomodar cuando Midorima y Takao iban entrando al salón

- Vamos Shin-chan preséntanos

- Hazlo tú sólo

- Por favor - le suplicó el pelinegro otra vez

- Está bien - suspiro acercándose al grupo reunido - Kuroko - llamó el peliverde

- Buenos días Midorima-kun - contestó el de ojos celestes, no esperaba que el de lentes fuera el primero en dirigirle la palabra

- Hola, te presento a Kazunari Takao - dijo señalando al chico a su lado

- Mucho gusto Takao-kun soy Tetsuya Kuroko

- El gusto es mío - contestó el azabache con una enorme sonrisa

- ¿Ya estas satisfecho? - pregunto el peliverde

- Gracias Shin-chan - dijo tomando asiento junto a los otros mientras el de lentes se sentaba tras él "ignorándolos"

- Nee, ¿irán a lo de Momoi? - inició la conversación el recién llegado

- Si - contestaron todos a la vez

- Sólo. Espero que no resulte como mi cumpleaños - comentó Furihata

- Furi si no te embriagas en tu cumpleaños no cuenta como fiesta - contestó Aomine al comentario de Furihata

- No te preocupes nadie te obligará a tomar Furi-chan - agregó de nuevo el azabache

- No es eso, no me molesta tomar ni mucho menos, pero la última vez me hicieron tomar de todo lo que tenían a la mano. De milagro no me dieron el alcohol del botiquín de primeros auxilios

- Unas cervezas, unos shots de tequila y otros de whisky no son para tanto. Lo que me sorprende es que los aguantaras sin vomitar - dijo Kagami recordando esa fiesta

- En serio tomaste todo eso Furihata-kun - por fin habló Kuroko un poco sorprendido

- Si, aunque no lo parezca nuestro Furi es un bebedor experimentado - dijo Aomine

- Eso no es cierto, la culpa es de Takao y Kise con sus juegos macabros que me obligaron

_¿Kise? _

- Tu que dices Tetsu, ¿listo para tu primera fiesta con nosotros?

- Iré aunque ya sabes que tengo que regresar a casa

- Nosotros también vamos - habló Takao con Midorima atrás de él sobresaltándose un poco por ser incluido en algo que no tenía planeado

- Sólo hay que tener cuidado de que no se entere la delegada - dijo el moreno

- Si, recuerden como arruinó la fiesta de Takao porque alguien abrió la boca de más

- Ni me lo recuerden que aún me deben mi fiesta

- Takao deja de ir a esas cosas, tú ni si quiera toleras el alcohol - hablo de nuevo el de lentes

- Moo Shin-chan no creí que estuvieras escuchando además no decías lo mismo el fin de semana pasado - contestó el pelinegro con una voz que implicaba algo más

- Oh! Takao y Midorima tomados, no necesito ser adivino para saber en qué acabo aquello - Dijo Kagami provocando que rieran Sakurai y Furihata

- Alejen esas imágenes de mi mente, si fue similar a la fiesta de Furi no quiero saber nada - dijo Aomine frunciendo el ceño

- Bakao deja de decir lo que no deberías - Dijo Midorima aún de espaldas a ellos pero todos notaban que sus orejas estaban de un rojo intenso

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? - dijo en voz baja Kuroko más para sí mismo

Kagami se acercó a contestarle en un susurro que le erizó la piel por la cercanía

- Todos habíamos tomado más o menos lo mismo que Furihata pero el alcohol tiene efectos diferentes en las personas - se alejó para seguirle contando ahora que tenía su atención - La fiesta fue en mi apartamento y en el caso de ellos era la primera vez que se nos unían así que no teníamos muy claro lo que podía pasar y después de unos tragos empezaron a ponerse... como decirlo... cariñosos?

- Descarados sería la palabra correcta - comentó Furihata con algo de burla

- Bueno eso... en el sillón de la sala. Ahomine bromeando les gritó consigan un cuarto y cuando menos me di cuenta estaban en el mío. Subimos la música tanto como pudimos sin que los vecinos llamaran a la policía, nadie queria tener la voz de Takao gritando Shin-chan grabada en la memoria

- Por tu expresión deduzco que no fue muy efectivo - le dijo Kuroko con su cara inexpresiva de siempre

- Trauma de por vida es todo lo que puedo decir - reveló el pelirrojo

Kuroko sonrió sutilmente, solo el pelirrojo pudo notarlo y eso le hizo acelerar el pulso, ahora que vio que no estaba molesto por el día anterior quería conocerlo aún más, aunque se seguía preguntando ¿por qué?

Kuroko recordó por un momento los fines de semana que pasaba en la mansión Akashi

Aunque él y Ogiwara nunca llegarán a mayores, constantemente les tocaba escuchar a Murasakibara y Akashi en la habitación contigua

- ¿Entonces es un hecho? - la voz de Kagami le reventó la burbuja del recuerdo

- Ahí estaré

Al poco rato término el almuerzo y todos habían regresado a sus respectivos lugares que poco a poco se acercaban más hacia el fondo del salón

Las clases siguieron normales, hasta terminar el día. Por fin viernes, fin de semana, nada le impediría hablar con el chico de ojos fríos, si podía ser amigo del bruto de Ahomine podía ser amigo suyo también ¿o no? Porque quería ser amigo nada más ¿verdad? Iba metido en sus pensamientos hasta que Aomine y Sakurai se despidieron unas calles antes de lo normal y es que hoy llegaba la madre de Sakurai por lo que debía regresar a casa

Ahí estaban solos de nuevo, caminando con ese silencio que no presagiaba nada bueno, hasta que el pelirrojo hablo primero pero en lugar de un ¿Cómo te sientes? O ¿Qué te gusta? Salió algo que ni él mismo se había planteado en preguntar, pero bueno, era Kagami siendo Kagami, hablando sin pensar

- ¿Kuroko tienes novia? – Pregunto poniéndose nervioso por la pregunta que escapó de sus labios considerándola demasiado personal para que el chico la contestara

- La verdad no, como acabo de mudarme no tengo pareja – contesto tranquilamente

_Eso fue fácil – _pensó Kagami

- Y eso ¿Por qué? Si eres bastante interesante – ¿_de qué diablos estoy hablando? – _se reprendió el de ojos rojos

A Kuroko lo sorprendió ese comentario, no era algo que se esperara

- Si lo has notado, mi presencia es muy, muy débil, ayuda mucho cuando busco algo ocasional pero nadie me toma lo suficiente en cuanta como para algo más formal

- ¿Entonces nunca has tenido novia? - _¿Por qué seguía insistiendo con el tema?_

- Novia no, pero si un par de novios – si las preguntas son directas las respuestas deben serlo ¿o no?

Sería mejor hablarle con la verdad desde el principio y pues si se alejaba mejor, así por lo menos dejaría de gustarle por prejuicioso

- ¿Y te has enamorado de verdad? – _seguimos, ¿por qué no puedo dejar el tema el tema por la paz?_

- Enamorarme de verdad, no. Hubo una vez en que creí estarlo aunque después me di cuenta de que fue simple atracción y que me había entregado por idiota

Kuroko enrojeció al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se dejó llevar por su forma directa de hablar y comento algo que no debía. Volteo a verlo aun sonrojado topándose de nuevo con esos ojos intensos

_- al diablo las mariposas en mi estómago hay avestruces – _pensó Kuroko mientras miraba fijamente al pelirrojo, o mejor dicho sus labios

- Si… si no es indiscreción, ¿Por qué dices que fue por idiota? Está bien si no quieres decirme, lo entiendo – completó el pelirrojo, a pesar de haber picado su curiosidad se notaba que no era un tema del todo agradable para el más bajo

- Porque yo no quería, pero era mi novio creí que lo amaba y creí que me amaba así que pensé que **debía** hacerlo, ese fue mi error. Cuando pasó ni si quiera me sentí feliz o a gusto, y tiempo después cuando terminamos sentí un gran alivio en lugar de tristeza

- Creo que no ha sido una buena experiencia

- La verdad no, y tu Kagami ¿tienes novia? – Ya entrados en el tema no se quedaría con la duda

- No tengo – Esas palabras le dieron un alivio momentáneo a Kuroko – tuve una cuando viví en América – _adiós alivio – _pero despyes de varios meses juntos me engaño primero con mi mejor amigo y después nos dejo a ambos por una chica. Yo la amaba por lo que me dolio mucho, al poco tiempo de eso mis padres se divorciaron por lo que mi padre me trajo de regreso a Japón

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?

- Poco más de un año, desde que empecé la preparatoria

Solo hasta ese momento Kuroko se dio cuenta de que llevaba quien sabe cuánto tiempo mirando solo los labios del pelirrojo, además de que ya habían llegado a su casa desde hace un rato

- Bueno supongo que nos veremos el lunes – dijo Tetsuya sin querer despedirse realmente

- Nos veremos el lunes – contesto el pelirrojo comenzando a caminar en dirección a su apartamento – por cierto me presento soy Taiga Kagami

- Tetsuya Kuroko – contesto con una sonrisa muy leve como la de antes – espero nos llevemos – dijo susurrando una vez que se había ido, mientras veía esa esquina por donde dio vuelta

Estaba nervioso, literalmente temblando, había hablado de Hanamiya con alguien después de contárselo a Akashi y Ogiwara, y la verdad nada salió como lo esperaba parece que de verdad era posible ser por lo menos amigo del pelirrojo.

Estaba feliz en ese momento, más de lo que jamás habría pensado, aunque él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese chico dejara de gustarle después de su pequeña charla sabia que era caso perdido pero no importaba, se conformaría con ser al menos su amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno hasta aqui lo dejo por hoy, si todo sale bien de nuevo el domingo les dejaré otro capi. Enjoy**


	8. Capitulo 7 La fiesta

**Hola, paso a dejar el capi antes de lo acordado por que mañana mi agenda esta saturada con no uno sino dos sobrinos así que aquí lo tienen a ver que les parece, agregue un nuevo personaje que de igual forma no es lo que todos creen**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7 La fiesta**

Kuroko hablo con Akashi el fin de semana sabiendo que no le había contestado por que estaba en medio de una reunión con su padre, a su vez el pelirrojo se quedó algo más tranquilo al escucharlo con mejor ánimo. El lunes al llegar al salón se encontró con la sorpresa de que ahora quien se sentaba en el lugar delante del suyo no era otro que Kagami con Furihata a su derecha.

Este nuevo cambio hizo las clases más amenas y el castigo a la salida ya ni si quiera parecía que lo fuera, desde su plática del viernes el tema no se volvió a tratar pero ahora se hablaban con más confianza, algún día debería agradecerle a Riko por el favor que le hizo, ya que de no haber sido por su sanción posiblemente jamás habrían hablado.

En el transcurso de esa semana descubrieron un poco más uno del otro, gustos en general, a Kuroko le gustaba mucho leer y Kagami si llegaba a leer algo era únicamente un buen libro de Terror, su música preferida también era muy similar, películas de igual forma coincidían y el miércoles Kuroko para gran sorpresa del pelirrojo le pidió su número de celular

Los días transcurrieron tan rápido que ni los sintieron pasar y cuando menos pensaron era viernes 30 de abril, Aomine y compañía se apuraron tanto como podían para terminar su labor del día y por lo tanto su castigo.

Salieron de la escuela donde ya los esperaban los demás que se había ido a dar una vuelta volviendo después con ellos para que su delegada no sospechara de lo que traían entre manos.

Se dirigieron todos a la estación del tren mientras conversaban, la casa de la pelirrosa no quedaba muy lejos pero si demasiado como para irse caminando, a 8 estaciones para ser exactos.

Llegaron a la casa de 2 plantas que ese día se encontraba vacía, ya que sus padres se la habían dejado por completo para su fiesta a sabiendas que su hija era lo suficientemente responsable para no hacer alguna barbaridad

Entraron a la casa y dio comienzo disfrutando de la tarde mientras buena música, cerveza y un excelente ambiente los acompañaba, tenía mucho que no se sentía así de cómodo, no podía sentirse más contento. Ya con algunas cervezas encima, Aomine por fin grito a los cuatro vientos que Sakurai era suyo y pobre de aquel que osara tocarle

- Vaya, hasta que te decidiste, yo pensé que Sakurai se quedaría vistiendo santos mientras te esperaba – le contesto la pelirrosa causando una carcajada masiva mientras en un rincón el moreno se lo comia a besos mientras Sakurai enredaba los brazos alrededor se su cuello

- Ese drama ya es viejo – comentaba Midorima con Takao sentado sobre su rodilla

- El drama nuevo es el de la delegada – comentó Takao

- La delegada tiene un drama? – preguntaron Aomine (que dio una pausa a lo que hacía) y Kagami a la par

- No lo sabían, está saliendo con un chico de tercero, se llama Hyuuga – comentó el pelinegro

- Vaya, pero que no ese chico era el mejor amigo de su ex, no quiero pensar que dirá Kyoshi-sempai de eso – comentó Furihata

- Quien lo creería de Riko, tan seria que se ve – dijo Aomine volviendo a sus asuntos

- Dicen que de los serios hay que cuidarse mas - contestó Takao y eso sonó a pedrada para mas de uno

Kagami de un momento a otro se acercó a Kuroko para platicar

- Sabes, al principio creí que tú y Aomine habían tenido algo

- Me llevo muy bien con el pero eso es todo, ¿que te hizo pensar otra cosa?

- Siempre los veía juntos, y hablaba maravillas de ti, por eso pensé que Ryou no tenía oportunidad

- Si, supongo que podría malinterpretarse fácilmente pero creo que solo tú pensaste eso

Kagami se puso rojo de vergüenza por que era verdad, estaba tan al pendiente del chico que fue el único que pensaba que la preocupación de Aomine por él era extraña, apenas estaba pensando en que responder cuando sonó el timbre capturando la atención de todos los presentes.

Furihata se acercó a Kuroko que ya se había tomado alrededor de 8 cervezas en lo que llevaban en la casa

- Por favor que no sea él – susurraba Furihata, cuando se escuchó el chillido de la pelirrosa

- ¡Ki-chan pudiste venir! – gritó emocionada la chica dejando pasar a un chico alto y rubio con ojos dorados y otro no tan alto de cabello negro con ojos azules.

- Claro, Momocchi no me perdería tu fiesta por nada! – le respondió el rubio mientras la abrazaba entregándole después una caja pequeña de regalo – esto es de parte de Kasamatsu-sempai y mío

- Gracias Ki-chan, pasen – dijo la chica acompañándolos a la sala donde se encontraban los demas

- Tetsu-kun te presento a mi mejor amigo, supongo que ya lo conoces pero de todos modos él es Ryota Kise

- Mucho gusto soy Tetsuya Kuroko

El rubio lo miró de arriba a abajo con suficiencia, asi como tambien miró a Furihata con algo de desprecio en la mirada, como diciéndoles poca cosa

- Ki-chan él es el chico del que te hablé – susurró al rubio para que solo el escuchara mientras seguían en lo suyo

Así que ese era el Kise que habían mencionado tantas veces en sus conversaciones con los demás, al parecer ese era el chico del que Akashi le había hablado.

El rubio se puso a saludar a todos y cada uno en la sala, hasta que regresó de nuevo a donde estaban el de ojos celestes y el pelirrojo - parece que ya se les hizo costumbre hablarle a cualquiera - soltó el comentario despectivo

- Kise, no te parece que falta algo – le gritó Aomine del otro lado de la sala

- ¿Tan temprano Aominecchi? Está bien – Dijo animado, contrastando con sus frias palabras de antes, mientras sacaba una botella de whisky de su mochila

- Kise! ¿Traías eso en la escuela? – Pregunto el chico con el que este había llegado

- No sempai, lo prometo esto es por lo que pasamos a mi casa antes de venir – contestó el rubio

- Mas de vale idiota – le volvió a decir soltando un golpe en la cabeza del rubio a lo que este solo hizo un berrinche

Despues entre Kise y Aomine sirvieron shots para todos los presentes

- El primero es obligatorio ya después el que quiera seguir es por gusto dijeron Kise y Momoi repartiendo tragos a todos Furihata tomo su vaso con temor no quería terminar como en su fiesta

Kuroko y Kagami se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos con algo de complicidad, chocaron sus vasos a salud del que tenían en frente y se pasaron el trago que raspó su garganta dejando una sensación que pocos considerarían agradable

La fiesta continuaba entre charlas y canciones, cuando había alguna de su gusto Kuroko cantaba en voz baja y casi siempre era seguido por Kagami, la mayor parte de tiempo estuvieron juntos conversando y bebiendo. Kagami había empezado a contar los tragos que llevaba Kuroko perdiendo la cuenta rato después, decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, el aguante de Kuroko para el alcohol era tremendo, fácilmente podía decir que había tomado el doble que él mismo, y aun lo veía andar como si nada y hablar con la misma fluidez y propiedad de siempre aunque se le salían más groserías de las acostumbradas

El primero en irse fue Furihata, su hermano mayor había llegado por él, ya que era quien normalmente le cubría todas sus salidas de parranda alegando a sus padres que se quedaría con él ya que su hermano tenía un departamento propio desde que ingresó a la universidad.

Midorima Y Takao comenzaron con el espectáculo en el sofá pero como Takao no había tomado mucho decidió que era momento de retirarse para no hacer una escena en casa ajena de nuevo

- Cierren las habitaciones – gritó Aomine para que los demás escucharan

Unos momentos después Takao se levantó del sillón tomando a Midorima de la mano y fue con Kise y Momoi

- Que sucede Takaocchi – Habló el rubio de nuevo animado que a pesar de estar conversando con Momoi se mantuvo todo el tiempo fuertemente abrazado por el de cabello negro comentando durante la charla que era su novio

- Nosotros nos vamos Satsuki-chan – me dio gusto estar aquí, dijo tendiéndole una pequeña cajita de regalo que sacó de su mochila escolar – Este es de Shin-chan y mío- comentó tendiéndole el regalo, mientras tenía a Midorima detrás suyo como pulpo con una mano aferrada fuerte y posesivamente a su cintura mientras que la otra la pasaba por su cadera y muslo a la vez que besaba su cuello y es que Midorima era de esos que con un poco de alcohol encima se volvían completamente pasionales

- Esta bien Takaocchi pero asegúrate de que lleguen a alguna de sus casas por que yo no los voy a sacar de la estación de policía de nuevo y Furihatacchi ya se fue

Kuroko sonrió por el hecho de saber que Midorima lo habían llevado a la delegación por exhibicionista a lo que entendía, la imagen del recto Midorima arrestado por comportamiento indecente en la vía pública, se le hacía de lo más graciosa

- Claro que llegaremos a mi casa, desde que los oficiales de esa vez nos saludan cuando nos ven en la calle no me quedaron ganas de hacerlo de nuevo… en esta parte de la ciudad jaja

- Ya vámonos Kazunari o nos terminaremos deteniendo a medio camino – se susurró Midorima antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo aun más frágil su débil voluntad

-Bueno, nos vemos - Dijo tomando a Midorima de nuevo de la mano para salir de la casa prácticamente corriendo tenía urgencia de llegar a casa

- Creo que también ya debería irme – dijo Kuroko tomando un último shot

- Me sorprende que sigas de pie – comentó Aomine, sabía que su amigo tenía aguante pero nunca lo había visto tomar tanto

- Mejor voy con él, no vaya a ser que le haga efecto a medio camino – dijo Kagami antes de tomar sus cosas

- Pero tú tomaste tanto como el Kagamicchi . habló el rubio con una sonrisa a pesar de la helada mirada que le dirigía al peliceleste

- No, de hecho tome bastante menos, de haber tomado la misma cantidad en este momento estaría inconsciente

- ok, entonces con cuidado Kagamin, Tetsu-kun gracias por venir – habló Momoi acompañando al de ojos celestes a la puerta

- De nada Momoi, Kise, nos vemos – dijo Kagami mientras alcanzaba a Kuroko ya en la puerta – Hasta el lunes Ahomine, no seas brusco con Sakurai

- Cierra la boca BaKagami – le gritó el moreno a la puerta que ya se cerraba

**: : : : :**

Una vez la puerta fue cerrada, Aomine se fue con Ryou a la habitacon que solia ocupa cuando se quedaba en esa casa, no tenia planes de algo en especial pero poder pasar un tiempo a solas con su novio parecia mejor que estar en el chisme con ese para de odiosos

- Empiezo a creer que tienes muy mal gusto Momocchi

- Moo que cruel Ki-chan

- Es que en serio se ve tan insignificante, si no me lo hubieras presentado ni si quiera me habría dado cuenta de que estaba aquí

- Pues me gusta a mi no a ti

- Y créeme Momocchi jamas me gustaría alguien como el

- Mejor para mi, asi puedes ayudarme a tenerlo en lugar de pelearme por el

- Te ayudare pero aun no entiendo que le vez, parece menos aun que Furihata

- Kise dejala con sus gustos - Habló por fin el pelinegro - ella sabra por que hace las cosa - Ese era el unico aspecto que odiaba de su novio, solia minimizar a las personas a menos de que le demostraran que valian la pena

****: : : : :****

Caminaban a la estación del tren solo eran algunas calles cuando Kagami se tuvo que detener recargándose en la pared por un repentino mareo que lo había asaltado

- ¿Esta bien? – preguntó Kuroko preocupado

- Sí, estoy bien solo me maree un poco. Juro que no sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de todo lo que tomaste

- Simplemente tengo tolerancia. Quieres que nos sentemos, ahí hay una banca – dijo el más bajo señalando una banca de madera frente aun panadería que ya estaba cerrada puesto que pasaban de las 10 de la noche

Ambos tomaron asiento antes de que Kuroko hablara de nuevo con la preocupación aun en su voz – ¿de verdad estas bien?

- ¿Kuroko prometes no odiarme después de esto? – dijo Kagami, mirándolo fijamente con sus intensos ojos rojos

- Yo jamás podría odiarte por… - No pudo terminar de hablar una vez que tuvo los labios de Kagami sobre los suyos. Lo besó dulcemente por unos segundos, sin embargo de un momento a otro el beso se hizo demandante no se dieron cuenta cuando paso de ser un roce de labios a ser una feroz batalla de lenguas. Kagami besaba muy bien y para sorpresa de este Kuroko parecía un experto. Sentía ese beso con todo el cuerpo, en poco tiempo sus manos comenzaron a moverse descaradamente por las piernas del de ojos celeste mientras que Kuroko se aferraba a su espalda moviendo sus manos por la misma sintiendo a la vez todos y cada uno de sus perfectos músculos.

Se detuvieron un poco cuando Kuroko entro en razón de lo que estaba pasando. Se levantó y tomo a Kagami de la mano para alejarse de ahí, tenía que controlarse de algún modo. Camino a la estación Kagami lo besó varias veces más sin importar la gente que estuviera alrededor lo que no ayudaba para nada al cómo se sentía en ese momento, la verdad sentía que se estaba aprovechando del estado de ebriedad de Kagami aunque fuera este el que lo besara

Ambos tomarían el tren en la misma dirección aunque bajarían en estaciones distintas, por lo que apenas tuvo la oportunidad Kuroko subió al tren

Al ingresar al vagón, como si un milagro ocurriera (o una pesadilla para su auto control) éste quedo absolutamente vacío en cuanto subieron Kagami se llevó a Kuroko a un asiento individual al final del vagón y ahí dieron rienda suelta a sus manos iniciando una nueva ronda de besos apasionados tras cerrar las puertas.

Kagami tomó asiento colocando a Kuroko a horcajadas sobre él casi devorándole la boca, pasando sus manos por sus muslos, trasero y espalda, acariciando por sobre la ropa cada rincón a su alcance, sin olvidarse de acariciar su cabello, su rostro, su cuello, todo cuanto podía mientras Kuroko hacia lo mismo y se dejaba hacer, parecían poseídos por un deseo infinito, se besaban y mordían los labios, lamian el cuello del contrario que incluso llegaron a morder, en una desesperación por sentir más de la piel del otro.

Fueron solo unos minuto entre una estación y otra aunque para ellos el tiempo pareció detenerse, escucharon el aviso de la próxima estación por lo que se separaron arreglando sus ropas y cabello, ambos sudaban a pesar de haber sido todo superficial.

La gente subió en la siguiente estación mientras ellos tomaban algo de aire tratando de regular su respiracion, en ningún momento dejaron de mirarse a los ojos. Kuroko nunca en su vida se había sentido así, ambos estaban sonrojados y agitados. Las estaciones seguían pasando y ninguno de los dos decía nada solo se miraban - _¿Qué fue lo que paso? – _era la pregunta en común

Antes de que Kagami bajara del tren Kuroko recordó que hasta hacía poco no estaba en sus 5 sentidos

- ¿Estarás bien? –

- Créeme que con lo que he sudado estoy seguro de que no queda rastro de alcohol en mi cuerpo – le susurro a su oído dándole escalofríos

- Avísame cuando llegues por favor – susurro Kuroko mirando al piso para que el sonrojo que causo ese comentario no fuera notado por el más alto

- Te mandaré un mensaje si eso te deja tranquilo

Kuroko asintió, llegaron a la estación donde Kagami bajaría, este de nueva cuenta beso sus labios aunque fue solo un contacto suave y se fue. Kuroko bajó en la siguiente estación. Mientras caminaba a su casa pensaba una y otra vez en lo que acababa de pasar en esas increíbles sensaciones aunque después él mismo deshizo cualquier rastro de esperanza diciéndose en mente, _si él llega a culpar al alcohol yo puedo hacer lo mismo_

Cuando llegó, para su desgracia sus padres ya estaban en casa, y después de un largo regaño por haberse alcoholizado lo dejaron subir a su cuarto. Nunca ha entendido como sus padres o mejor dicho su madre se daba cuenta. Cuando por fin pudo hacer caso a su teléfono vio el mensaje de Kagami.

Intentó conciliar el sueño pero los latidos de su acelerado corazón no lo dejaban, cada vez que recordaba esos besos, esas caricias. Tenía todavía la sensación de esos labios, su sabor, su textura, en su cuerpo aun podía sentir sus caricias, y su cuerpo mismo estaba impregnado del aroma de Kagami

Tardo bastante hasta que por fin pudo conciliar el sueño donde nuevamente se repitio esa escena que había vivido recientemente

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno hasta aquí llegamos, no me odien per recuerden que Kise no tiene algun motivo para respetar a Kuroko aun, a no ser por su tolerancia al alcohol asi que por ahora eso fue lo que paso nos leemos el jueves o si tambien leen mi fic "En Cadena" ahi los espero**


	9. Capitulo 8 Después de

********Como siempre Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.********

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8 Después de…**

Viernes en la noche…

Después de que Kuroko y Kagami se fueran, Aomine y Ryou subieron al cuarto de invitados, pero después de una nueva ronda de besos y caricias que se dieron mientras estaban en la cama Aomine simplemente se detuvo. Alegó que estaba cansado y se rodó para acomodarse para dormir

Ryou se quedó congelado por la acción, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, cada vez que empezaban a subir un poquito de tono las cosas, el moreno le ponía algún pretexto y se alejaba. Víctima de toda esa inseguridad además la ingesta del alcohol fue que por fin habló de ese tema que solía evitar cuando hablaba con él

- ¿Aomine-san tu no me deseas?

- P-por qué preguntas Ryou?

- Solo responde ¿me deseas si o no?

Aomine era ahora quien se quedó en shock, giró su vista a Ryou que estaba haciendo un puchero, algo que pasaba solo cuando estaba realmente molesto, supo entonces que la pregunta era enserio

- Por supuesto que si Ryou

- Entonces por qué siempre te alejas

Aomine empezó a entender por dónde iba todo, técnicamente era su culpa por no explicarse bien

- Ryou no quiero hacerte daño

- Yo sé que tú no lo harías

- Quiero llevar las cosas con la debida calma, me entiendes – dijo sentándose y tomando su rostro entre las manos – después de lo que pasó tengo miedo de lastimarte, además apenas empezamos a ser novios, yo por lo menos no llevo prisa si pienso pasar mi vida contigo, quiero hacerlo en el momento adecuado, que nuestra primera vez haciendo el amor sea especial, no en una fiesta, no con alcohol encima, y no en una casa ajena – beso sus labios dulce, como solo podía hacerlo con Sakurai

Ryou casi lloraba por la ternura de sus palabras, nunca dudaba del amor que Aomine le tenía, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, tantas veces Ryou había sido poseído a la fuerza por alguien que ni si quiera le gustaba que quería entregarse cuanto antes a la persona que él amaba, se sentía horrible cuando creía que Aomine lo rechazaba y hasta ahora cayó en la cuenta de que todo lo hacía pensando en él

- Te amo Daiki

- Y yo a ti Ryou, y puedes estar seguro de que te deseo - dijo colocando la mano de Sakurai sobre su bragueta donde este pudo sentir claramente la erección del moreno – por eso me alejo, a veces siento que si no te quito las manos de encima en ese momento voy a lanzárteme encima, ahora si me disculpas debo ir al baño

Ryou se sonrojo en cuanto su mano se colocó en el pantalón de Daiki, pero su sonrojo lo hizo parecer un semáforo cuando escucho esas palabras de su novio, no ira a… no eso no era posible ¿o sí?

- Si, es lo que estás pensando, así que más te vale que te encuentre dormido cuando regrese – le dijo con burla

No sabía si enojarse, llorar o reír de la vergüenza que sentía. Pensar que su novio se hacía justicia por su propia mano, en el baño de la casa de Momoi, debido a algunas caricias y besos le termino de confirmar que en efecto lo deseaba, a pesar de sentirse sucio como muchas veces se recriminó por culpa de Wakamatsu, su novio le amaba y eso era algo que le hacía feliz aunque jamás pudiera decírselo al moreno directamente

**: : : : :**

Sábado por la mañana…

Sábado y casualmente a sus padres les surgió una junta de emergencia en el trabajo y se fueron poco después del desayuno dejándolo solo.

Apenas se fueron Kuroko regresó a su habitación, no tenía ganas de nada. Pensaba en lo de la noche anterior como si hubiera sido un sueño, un dulce y delicioso sueño con sabor a realidad. Con un aroma que aun ahora permanecía en su piel puesto que la noche anterior solo llego a dormir después del regaño

Estaba en su cama pensando que hacer con el resto de su fin de semana cuando sonó su celular

- Buenos días Tetsuya –

- Buenos días Akashi-kun ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, es un milagro que no haya escuela y mi padre no tenga mi agenda atascada con sus reuniones

- ¿Y qué harás hoy entonces?

- Supongo que iré a visitar a Atsushi. ¿Tu como has estado? He sabido poco de ti esta semana

- Estoy bien, ayer fui a una fiesta con los chicos del salón. Midorima y Aomine estaban ahí también

- ¿Y qué tal estuvo? No hubo ningún ebrio pervertido ¿o sí? - Akashi sabía cómo reaccionaba Midorima al alcohol

- Si lo hubo pero con su propia pareja - Contestó un poco nerviosos, algo que Akashi notó en seguida

- Si, Shintaro suele ser así desde que tiene pareja, pero noto que hay algo que no me estás diciendo

- N-no Akashi-kun - y ahí se delató por completo

- ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Y no intentes mentirme te conozco demasiado como para que puedas engañarme

- Uno de los chicos me besó, aclaro que yo estuve de acuerdo antes de que decidas asesinarlo

- Me alegra saberlo Tetsuya - Kuroko estaba asombrado por esa reacción, eso era lo último que esperaba viniendo de Akashi - Me alegra que salgas y te diviertas, no sabes cuánto me lastimaba no poder estar contigo durante el cambio y la mudanza y lo de Shigehiro. Me reconforta saber que estas pensando salir con alguien más

- Aún no estamos saliendo - silencio del otro lado de la línea

- ¿Akashi-kun?

- No te hagas eso Tetsuya, no de nuevo

- A que te refieres

- Hiciste lo mismo después de terminar con Makoto te pones a salir con cualquiera que te lo pida. No andes de free con nadie Tetsuya una relación así no te conviene

- No puedo andar de free con él vamos en el mismo salón, eso sería incómodo. Además lo que pasó ayer fue un desliz a causa del alcohol

- Claro! - sarcástico - Se perfectamente que tu, alcohol y desliz no van juntos en la misma oración. Conozco tu tolerancia lo suficiente como para saber que hasta hoy nunca, ni una sola vez, has perdido el juicio por el alcohol sin importar cuanto consumas, te daría una congestión antes de que eso suceda

- Eso es algo que sólo tu y yo sabemos y que espero no le cuentes a Midorima, Aomine o al tal Kise si no quieres que todo el grupo empiece a hacer apuestas para ver cuanto puedo tomar antes de acabar en el hospital

- ¿Acaso me estás dando órdenes?

- Claro que no, es mas como un favor que te pido

- Tú y tus favores algún día acabarán con mi paciencia Tetsuya – bueno eso era un si

- Gracias Akashi-kun le dijo, y cambio de tema - por cierto, ahora que lo mencionas, ¿has vuelto a ver a Hanamiya?

- Lo vi hace unos 6 meses cuando tuve que hacerme cargo de un asunto de Daiki

- ¿Lo de la pandilla?

- Si, no lo he visto desde entonces pero se acerca el torneo de ajedrez y estoy seguro de que lo veré ahí

- ¿Sigue jugando?

- Si, es conocido por distraer a sus oponentes con comentarios fuera de lugar hasta que los elimina en un par de jugadas

- Por favor no dejes que se enfrente a Shige. No quiero ni pensar en lo que sería capaz si lo provoca. Lo expulsaran de Rakuzan esta vez

- Lo cuidaré tanto como sea posible despues de todo él es su blanco en esta escuela.

- Pero ya no estamos juntos

- Me hice cargo de que no lo supiera, será mi oponente en unos dias quiero, despedazarlo en lo que le gusta, lo humillaré en su juego preferido y luego le diré que ya no si quiera te encuentras en Kioto y mucho menos en Rakuzan. Créeme le dolerá mucho más saber que jueguen con su mente

- Recuérdame no molestarte de nuevo ¿si? Además ya pago lo que hizo ¿o no?

- ¿Crees que esa fractura fue suficiente para pagar lo que te hizo? Te obligó a algo que no querías y él lo sabía, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que se dio cuenta de como te sentías al respecto, sabía que de verdad no estabas convencido de hacerlo. Además del hecho de que, aunque no quieras decirme o admitirlo, sé que pasó más de una vez, ese brazo fracturado fue cortesía de Shigehiro yo aun no tengo mi venganza y créeme que planeo obtenerla

Kuroko estaba en anonadado por la afirmación, no le había dicho nada a Akashi de las otras veces para no aumentar su ira tras saber cómo se había sentido después de esa desastrosa primera vez

Lo real era que eso sucedió varia veces más, había perdido incluso la cuenta, hasta que el de pelo celeste decidió ponerle fin al asunto del sexo y habló con Makoto. Después de eso duraron sólo un par de días más hasta que fue el misimo Hanamiya quien terminó con el más joven.

- Sabes que tengo razón Tetsuya y se que a pesar de haberle prohibido acercarse a ustedes lo intentará, asi que avisa a Daiki no quiero que el y su chico tengan una sorpresa indeseada después de lo que pasaron

- Está bien Akashi pero por favor cuida de Ogiwara por mi. Si Makoto estará en Rakuzan para el torneo es posible que se encuentren y no esta en condiciones para un enfrentamiento

- Me haré cargo

Escucho la puerta abrirse y a sus padres entrar en la casa

- Akashi-kun tengo que irme, llegaron mis padres

- Está bien te llamare a la 10 de la noche no creas que no olvido el tema que dejamos pendiente

- Ya sabes que es lo que pienso de ése tema y no cambiaré de opinión

- Hasta luego – Dijo Akashi terminando la llamada

Kuroko bajó a recibir a sus padres y pasaron el resto del fin de semana prácticamente juntos

Por las noches recibía las llamadas de Akashi que trataba de convencerlo de que no hiciera una locura, de que no queria verlo sumergido en eso de nuevo, que si se fijaría en alguien que fuera algo serio, mientras el de ojos celestes le aseguraba que estaría bien y prometía no meterse en problemas le explicaba una y otra vez que no debía preocuparse que ni si quiera se aventuraría a tener algo informal por ir en el mismo salón y así pasó esos dos días sin saber absolutamente nada de aquel que practicamente habia querido devorarlo días antes

_-Supongo que si será de los que culpan al alcohol. Mejor para mí, me evito un tema incomodo si apenas empezábamos a llevarnos bien. Si él puede hacerlo entonces yo igual puedo fingir que nada paso-_

Se repetía una y otra vez ese pensamiento, intentando convencerse de que no le afectaba, de que ese momento no le había ocasionado nada cuando en realidad le había hecho sentir cosas que jamás en la vida había experimentado y que en este momento ni si quiera sabia como interpretar, pero mentirse era mejor que la realidad y así pasó todo el fin de semana sin noticias de esa persona culpable de todo lo que sentía y callaba en ese momento

**: : : : :**

Domingo por la mañana…

- Kouki te compre la revista que me encargaste – Decía el chico de 19 años que entraba a su departamento de escasos muebles

- Gracias Shiro-nii – decía el castaño saliendo de la cocina – ya está el desayuno

- No tenías que hacerlo – le contestó el mayor

- Claro que tengo, si no lo hago yo, no sé cuándo desayunes algo decente o que por lo menos no venga de una bolsa sellada al vacío

- Insolente hermanito – dijo a broma mientras le abrazaba – ¿ya alistaste todo? en un rato te llevaré con mama

- Si ya está todo listo, ahora come o se enfriara

– Muy bien - dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su hermano menor

- Y me dirás ¿que tiene de especial esa revista de negocios? – le preguntó durante el desayuno

- Viene un artículo sobre varios empresarios importantes – contestó Kouki

- Ahh el chico de tu edad que ya participa en las empresas Akashi – dijo comprendiendo

- Si, tambien viene algo sobre él y las empresas Akashi, si me quiero especializar en recursos humanos tengo que aprender de los mejores empresarios para saber qué es lo que buscan

El desayuno entre los hermanos continúo tranquilamente y pasando las 3 de la tarde Shiro regresó a su hermano a casa de su madre, la tarde terminó sin contratiempos, y su hermano se fue antes de que llegara su padre como lo hacía siempre desde que habían peleado tras enterarse que Shiro no era hijo suyo.

Así es, Kouki y el pelinegro solo eran medios hermanos pero eso no influía nada en el cariño que se tenían a diferencia de con su padre lamentablemente por este hecho no podía ver a una de las personas que mas quería, tan seguido como le gustaría que fuera

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok que se enamoro de Aomine? hasta yo caí por el cuando lo escribi jaja**

**Bueno aqui termina mi capi, no linchen a Kagami aun, juro que tiene una excusa y lo de Furi pues solo para darlo a conocer ya que tambien formara parte del drama mas adelante**

**Este domingo es casi un hecho que no podre actualizar, una disculpa por ello, para mas seguro y no quedar mal nos leemos el proximo jueves**

**Ciaos**


	10. Capitulo 9 Noticia

**Una enorme disculpa por que se que prometí publicar ayer pero en serio me fue imposible. **

**Este capitulo es como una pausa antes del comienzo **del drama**, no he habl****ado mucho de ellos durante lo que va del fic asi que espero les guste**

**De antemano me disculpo por la enorme cantidad de horrores ****ortográficos que encontraran, debido a que estoy en el trabajo y las computadoras tienen el teclado en ingles y no me marca los acentos y tampoco tienen word como para corregirlo, tratare de editarlo despues pero me era importante publicar primero**

**Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Noticia

Despertaba en la mañana de ese sábado, tenían mucho sin ir a una fiesta o pasar tiempo con sus amigos, normalmente no lo decía pero le gustaba estar con ellos.

Últimamente el trabajo de medio tiempo los tenia agobiados pero de algún lugar tenían que sacar para seguir adelante, ya no se podía dar el lujo de vender justificantes médicos; afortunadamente había conservado bastante dinero de cuando lo hacía en secundaria, de otro modo jamás habría podido independizarse del modo en que lo hizo.

El trabajo lo había tenido apartado de los demás por lo que no le puso ningún pretexto a Takao para ir a la dichosa fiesta, además sabía que su azabache novio también extrañaba a sus amigos ya que era mucho más sociable.

Después de la fiesta llegaron al apartamento que compartían desde hace apenas unos cuantos meses, cuando Takao por fin lo había convencido de que vivieran juntos. Pero la verdad no era que este ultimo se viera en la necesidad, como pasó con él, de alejarse de sus padres, Takao lo hizo por voluntad propia.

Estaban en preparatoria, era aún muy pronto para empezar a vivir juntos, sin embargo, no le molestaba, amaba a ese chico tanto que enfrentaría al mundo entero por él. Agradecía infinitamente el apoyo de los padres de su novio, sin ellos la verdad quien sabe dónde habría ido a parar después del rechazo de los Midorima.

Abrió los ojos con algo de pereza, aun no quería levantarse, quería seguir en cama, con ese menudo y, a su punto de vista, perfecto cuerpo, acurrucado entre sus brazos.

Comprendiendo que su cuerpo no le dejaría dormir ni un minuto más, tomó sus gafas de la mesita de noche, uno de los pocos muebles en todo el apartamento, además de la cama, y se los puso para ver mejor a su novio durmiendo, una de las pocas ocasiones en las que se mantenía en silencio, sin que éste significara algo grave. Le encantaba verlo así y amanecer junto a él.

Quitó un mechón de cabello negro de su frente para poder mirarlo mejor. Cuando pensaba en todo lo que había pasado desde hace un año que lo conoció, se sorprendía de la fuerza que tenía, y más aún de lo fuerte que le hacía.

Muchos pensarían que Midorima era el fuerte, el protector en la relación, sin embargo, el peliverde sabe que de no ser por el apoyo de Takao se habría desmoronado hace mucho.

El azabache se removió entre sus brazos estaba a punto de despertar. Al parecer tampoco quería hacerlo, se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos, el peliverde se limitó a sujetarlo mejor haciendo notar que estaba despierto.

- ¿Qué hora es? – dijo aún bastante adormilado

- Es temprano, si quieres sigue durmiendo - pasaba de medio dia pero no importaba, si su novio queria deguir descansando, entonce lo dejaria seguir descansando.

Takao lo abrazó un poco más fuerte y a ciegas buscó sus labios. Nada mejor para el que besar a su pareja por la mañana.

Después de la fiesta habían llegado al departamento a entregarse el uno al otro como si el mundo se acabara, como lo hacían cada vez que podían. Pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si fundirse en esa piel, deshacerse en esas manos y saborear esos deliciosos labios era el placer más grande del planeta para el de ojos azules. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando un ruido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y es que, por mucho que Takao quisiera quedarse en cama por el resto del día su estómago le decía que era hora de desayunar.

No tuvo que decir ni una palabra para que su novio se levantara, y aunque no quisiera dejarle ir, era necesario ya que él a duras penas podía moverse después de la nochecita que tuvieron. Pero no se quejaba, hacer el amor con su pareja era llegar al mismo cielo, además de que lo consentía como nadie a la mañana siguiente.

- Shin-chan ¿hoy tienes que ir a trabajar? – Preguntó el azabache mientras el peliverde le llevaba una vendeja a la cama con tostadas francesas y jugo de naranja, le encantaban los detalles de su novio

- No, el Doctor Mizuki me dio el día libre, cubrí las horas de todo el fin de semana desde que me enteré de la fiesta – le dijo mientras desayunaban juntos en la cama

Takao se sonrojó, su chico siempre le tenía atenciones como esa, eran contadas las veces en que le decía un "Te Amo" o incluso que le llamara por su nombre, como lo había hecho la noche anterior, pero no importaba, porque con sus acciones demostraba que había tomado la decisión correcta al aceptar esa relación.

- ¿Cuándo te da los resultados? – le preguntó el peliverde

- Hoy en la tarde, me dijo que fuera alrededor de las 5

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?, No es que esté preocupado, ni me interesa el resultado – dijo acomodando sus lentes con la mano izquierda tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

- Claro que no estas preocupado - Dijo Takao con una sonrisa - Pero sabes, si resultara ser un doncel, sería lo mejor que podría pasarme

Midorima se acercó para pasar el brazo por los hombros de su pareja mientras el azabache se recargaba en su hombro

- ¿Y eso por qué sería? – preguntó el de lentes

- Nada me haría más feliz que poder darte un hijo algún día

No había palabras en el mundo que pudieran expresar la felicidad que sintió en ese momento, esas simples palabras le daban todo el valor y la motivación que necesitaba para salir adelante. Que importaba si estaban ellos dos contra el mundo, mientras tuviera a Kazunari a su lado nada podría derrumbarlo.

Besó a su pareja, primero en la frente, luego en la mejilla para terminar en sus labios, un toque suave y sutil. Se separó de él solo un poco hablando aun sobre sus labios

- Kazu, tomemos un baño

No esperó respuesta y cargó a su novio de forma nupcial para llevarlo a la ducha. Ambos llevaban puestos solo los bóxer que se colocaron de nuevo al despertar, pero que, una vez más se iban a despojar

El agua caliente le relajaba sus músculos, comenzaron con su ritual de aseo, lavando su cabello para después tallar su cuerpo, pero para Midorima, el cuerpo de su novio cubierto por la espuma del jabón se le antojaba no solo para mirarlo. Con las manos lentamente pasando por sus hombros quitaba la odiosa espuma a la que empezaba a envidiar por poderse resbalar por la piel de su azabache sin impedimento alguno, y una vez libre el camino se dispuso a besar la nuca de su novio mientras lo tomaba por la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo pegando la espalda del más bajo a su pecho, con el agua aun cayendo sobre ellos.

El azabache hizo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando su novio empezó a acariciar suavemente su tetilla, simplemente dejándole hacer a su antojo. El peliverde besaba y mordía su cuello dejando un par de marcas que más adelante Takao cubriría con su cabello o alguna bufanda, pero que seguirían ahí para en cualquier momento demostrarle al mundo que ese chico le pertenecía.

El chico de ojos azules suspiraba una y otra vez mientras espasmos le recorrían por todo el cuerpo, Midorima siempre había sabido cómo y dónde tocarle para hacerle ver estrellas en cualquier momento del día, cuando su preciado novio comenzó a masturbarle, sus pequeños suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos

Takao se soltó de su agarre y giró sobre sí mismo para poder mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, desde la primera vez que se encontraron, se abrazó a su cuello para poder besarle mientras se frotaba contra el, el contacto de su piel ya no era suficiente quería sentirle de todas las formas posibles, unirse a él en un solo ser, fundirse en su piel y sus caricias, en sus besos y perderse en su cuerpo.

Cerraron la llave del agua y tan rápido como pudieron ya estaban de nuevo en la cama deshaciéndose en besos y caricias, jadeos y gemidos, entregándose a su ser amado hasta quedar de nuevo sin aliento, ya que quedar satisfecho era prácticamente imposible.

.

.

.

.

.

- ¿Shin-chan, algún día les diremos a los demás? – le preguntó su novio mientras se vestía para ir por sus resultados al medico

- Sólo dame un poco más de tiempo, te prometo que pronto lo haremos –contestó el peliverde, no es que no quisiera decirles a sus amigos su situación actual sino que simplemente no tenía palabras para ello.

Takao sonrió levemente, sabía que hablar de su situación personal y sus sentimientos era algo difícil para el peliverde, pero confiaba en las personas que le rodeaban y no es que quisiera contarle al mundo entero que vivía con su novio cuando aún estaban en preparatoria, pero a veces era necesario poder hablar con alguien de ello, de cómo se sentía, y de lo que pasaba, alguien fuera de su familia que no estuviera tan involucrado, por lo que esperaría hasta que su pareja estuviera listo para poder hablar de ello.

A las 5 en punto se encontraban con el médico, recibiendo el sobre con los resultados de ése estudio para conocer más de sí mismo.

- Shin-chan ábrelo tú – decía el azabache temeroso del resultado, sabía que siempre estaba a adopción si se llegaba el caso pero él quería tener la dicha de poder llevar dentro de sí a su futuro bebe o bebes sabiendo que ya era algo posible.

Midorima tomo aire y abrió el sobre mientras el azabache se abrazo a el. Cuando pudo soltar el aire contenido el de ojos azules lo miro, y al ver su sonrisa levemente dibujada en su rostro el mundo se le ilumino, tomo rápidamente el documento de las manos de su pareja para leer la palabra positivo en letras negras impreso a la mitad de la hoja después del todo el texto impreso

- Soy un doncel - dijo primero en un susurro para luego brincar dando gritos - soy un doncel! loo soy!

No fue hasta que Midorima lo atrapo al vuelo para cubrir sus labios con la mano y asi lograr callarlo pero no lo culpaba, acababan de darle la noticia mas maravillosa del mundo: si el mismo no fuera tan seria tal vez se habría puesto a dar saltos también.

- Shin-chan, entonces podemos tener una familia - le dijo el azabache a su pareja una vez que se tranquilizo, y que le habían soltado

- Si pero eso no es como vivir juntos, lo haremos hasta después de terminar la universidad - sentencio su novio

Takao asintió, después de saber eso no importaba cuando empezaran el punto es que podrían hacerlo

Después de la gran noticia que Kazunari quería gritar a los cuatro vientos pero que se abstenia de hacerlo para no molestar a su pareja que aunque no lo expresara se deshacía de felicidad, todo el fin de semana concluyo tranquilo. Esta vez se dedicaron solamente a darse mimos, ahora sabían que su felicidad estaba completa. Solo había un detalle, tenían que redoblar la protección para que su pequeño milagro no se les adelantara por accidente.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Otro poquito de felicidad (hasta yo estoy fel;iz por ellos), la verdad este capi no estaba planeado pero alguien me pidió lemon de ellos y como el lemon la verdad no me salio, decidí simplemente darles un poquito de alegría y dedicarles un capi completo espero les guste y el domingo sin falta les traigo la siguiente parte del drama**


	11. Capítulo 10 Lo que no dijimos

**********Como siempre Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.**********

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 10 Lo que no dijimos**

Caminando hacia la escuela pensaba para si mismo – _tal vez ni lo recuerda, tal vez solo lo diga para evitar incomodidades, no sería la primera vez que me pasa aunque nunca había permitido tanto, por mi esta bien, ya estoy acostumbrado, no debería afectarme – _Se convencería a sí mismo a costa de lo que sea.

Llegó al salón y tomo su asiento en el rincón como de costumbre, al ir llegando los demás tomaron lugar a su alrededor, incluso Midorima y Takao se había sentado bastante cerca del resto. Cuando llego Kagami, saludo a todos y tomo asiento frente a Kuroko como si nada.

El día transcurrió normal entre notas de Aomine y llamadas de atención de los maestros. Llegado el almuerzo todos se quedaron en el salón a comer

- ¿Y que tal el fin de semana chicos? – pregunto Ryou

- En casa todo el día – dijeron Takao y Midorima al mismo tiempo

- ¿En casa de cual de los dos? – pregunto Aomine y todos excepto Kuroko soltaron una estrepitosa carcajada ante la cara sonrojada de Midorima

- A mi ni me digan que justo el viernes en la noche llego mi padre de América solo para echarme un sermón sobre el alcohol y la edad, además de quitarme el celular, y la cruda me duro todo el fin de semana

- Jaja, Bakagami no tolera el alcohol – se burlaba Aomine

_- Misterio resuelto - _ pensó Kuroko aunque no se hacia muchas esperanzas de todos modos

- ¿Y tú que hiciste Kuroko-kun? – Pregunto Furihata

- Estuve con mis padres todo el fin de semana la mitad del tiempo y la otra mitad se me fue entre dormir y estar al teléfono, platicando con Akashi-kun

- ¿Akashi-kun? ¿El Akashi? Estudiante de Rakuzan, hijo de un importante empresario, jugador prodigio de Ajedrez, ¿ese Akashi? – pregunto sorprendido Furihata

Kuroko asintió – Es amigo mío, bueno nuestro desde secundaria

Furihata se quedó sin palabras, el admiraba mucho a esa persona por todos sus logros a pesar de tener la misma edad y resultaba que alguien cercano lo conocía

Siguieron conversando, y después con las clases como si nada, Kuroko sabía que ese no era lugar para preguntar nada pero lo haría una vez se despidiera de Aomine y Sakurai, no contaba con lo que pasaría en ese momento.

Salieron de la escuela y caminaron los cuatro como se les había hecho costumbre, Kagami y Kuroko iban caminando en silencio, parecía un dejavu de la primera vez que se fueron juntos, continuaron por un par de calles, a pesar de ser temprano las calles estaban casi desiertas, Kagami repentinamente detuvo su andar y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacia beso de nuevo a Kuroko como si fuera lo mas normal. Un beso suave, una mirada a los ojos del otro preguntándose si continuar, entendiendo el significado detrás de esos ojos azules que empezaba a descifrar se dispuso a continuar, otro beso suave y otro mas hasta que poco a poco y sin importar el lugar y momento en que se encontraban los besos comenzaron a subir de intensidad pasaron varios minutos y otros tantos besos apasionados antes de darse cuanta de que estaban en plena calle a mitad de la tarde.

Se separaron un poco pero tomaron sus manos para continuar su camino, sin palabras pero el silencio había dejado de ser incomodo entre ellos, dejó al de cabello celeste a unos pasos de su casa dando vuelta en la esquina antes de llegar

Kuroko se sentía cada vez mas confundido. Estaba seguro que Kagami era hetero y por muy doncel que Kuroko fuera algo era seguro y eso era que de mujer no tenia nada, además esta vez estaba sobrio, ¿Qué pretendía? No entendía lo que estaba pasando y empezaba a creer que estaba mejor así por que tal vez entender mas de eso significaría perder esos besos que para nada le desagradaban, así que aunque su corazón se rompiera prefirió callar y dejarlo marcharse sin mas que un hasta mañana de parte de ambos

Esa noche sus padres llegaron temprano del trabajo así que cenaron juntos, platicó un poco de la escuela, de sus compañeros, aunque evitaba mencionar que la mayoría de los chicos con los que hablaba sino es que todos eran homosexuales, sus padres eran aun de la idea antigua de que las pareja debían ser hombre y mujer, el estudio que revelaba si un chico era doncel se había descubierto recientemente, de hecho el se lo había hecho sin que sus padres se enteraran por eso sabia su condición y no quería ni pensar que pasaría si se los dijera

Se retiro a su habitación algo temprano no iba a dormir, pero si quería estar solo, afortunadamente sus padres aun no lo conocían lo suficiente como para saber que le pasaba algo

Había pensado en hablar con Akashi pero no habría podido ocultar su nerviosismo por la nueva sesión de besos con el pelirrojo y bastante tenia con sus discusiones del fin de semana así que evito el teléfono a toda costa y se fue dormir

Los días siguieron su curso, con la misma rutina las clases, el almuerzo, salir, a veces se demoraban un poco platicando con el resto de los chicos afuera de a escuela, la caminata a casa y los intensos besos mientras caminaban apenas la calle se veía un poco vacía.

Kagami simplemente ya no cabía en las ganas de besarlo de nuevo cada vez que podía, simplemente se dejaba llevar por ese yo impulsivo que vivía en el y que dominaba la mayor pate de su conciencia

Kuroko tenía muchas dudas respecto a lo que pasaba con el pelirrojo, pero sentía que si sacaba el tema primero, hasta ahí llegarían las cosas, además no estaba ni seguro de querer algo mas con el pelirrojo como un noviazgo y ser amigo… de verdad seria posible a estas alturas? Y si lo juzgaba como le había pasado antes? El problema de tener experiencia en algunas cosas es que piensas que se repetirá. Sentía que no le quedaría nada ya que de verdad el tampoco tenia intensiones de algo serio _– Akashi me mataría si se lo dijera- _

Para el martes recordó darle a Aomine el mensaje de Akashi procurando que Sakurai no estuviera presente, prefería que el moreno lo manejara con su novio de la manera que creyera conveniente

Los días pasaron hasta llegar el jueves, ambos chicos iban caminando después de despedir a sus amigos que ahora por el trabajo de la mama de Ryou los acompañaron un poco mas lejos que los días anteriores para ir a la casa del moreno. Iniciaron su caminata a casa como siempre

- Kuroko ¿por qué Akashi te advirtió de Hanamiya primero que a Aomine?

_- Esto no me puede estar pasando – Mejor seré directo_

_- _Venganza, Hanamiya me odia

Kagami pensó las cosas bien antes de decir alguna estupidez sin embargo tensaba el ambiente cada vez que hacia eso, ya no podía guardarse lo que le venia dando vueltas en la cabeza desde el fin de semana

- Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo – dijo el pelirrojo

-_el famoso quiero hablar contigo, demonios hasta aquí llego todo –_

- ¿Que sucede Kagami-kun? – dijo tan inexpresivo como siempre a pesar de sentir que se rompía por dentro

- ¿De verdad estás de acuerdo con esto? Digo con lo de no ser una pareja

Eso había dolido, ya sabía que no eran una pareja pero decirlo en voz alta dolía y escucharlo de él, dolía todavía mas

- Creo que si no estuviera de acuerdo no te habría respondido ni un solo beso. No estoy listo para una relación – Contesto Kuroko, habían hablado de su mal de amores antes, sabia que el pelirrojo no podía corresponderle, por lo manos no ahora aunque su autoestima era tan baja que ni si quiera veía eso como una posibilidad a futuro

_- ¿Por qué lo aceptas tan fácilmente? – se preguntaba Kagami_

Quería que le reclamara, que le dijera que era un patán, que dijera cualquier cosa, incluso que lo insultara o golpeara, pero no lo hizo simplemente acepto algo como eso, pero si no estaba listo para una relación significaba que si Kagami se declaraba ¿lo perdería?

- Si lo que preguntas es si entiendo que esto es momentáneo, lo comprendo – Kuroko le dijo con toda la indiferencia de la que fue capaz sin romperse en ese momento, no quería decir aquello pero si era necesario para que las cosas continuaran, así lo haría

Tras escuchar aquello Kagami recargo a Kuroko en la pared mas cercana y lo beso de modo feroz, introduciendo su lengua en la boca contraria hasta donde esta le permitía y recibiendo en respuesta la misma acción por parte del mas bajo, separándose solo unos segundos para respirar y besándose de nuevo después, así siguieron por varios minutos hasta que una voz familiar los regreso a la realidad

- Mira Shin-chan, y luego dicen que nosotros somos los exhibicionistas – decía Takao muy animado

Kagami se tensó de repente y Kuroko oculto su sonrojo en el pecho del más alto

- Que sorpresa verlos por este rumbo, ¿andan buscando un callejón oscuro?

- No, venimos a ver a nuestros compañeros besuquearse descaradamente en plena calle

- Multiplícalo por 100 y tal vez alcance un poco a lo que ustedes hacen

Kuroko miro al peliverde y coloco un dedo sobre sus propios labios indicándole que guardara el secreto

- No te preocupes no seré quien se lo diga ya que no quiero ser el mensajero muerto, solo espero que se lo cuentes pronto o Akashi es capaz de torturarnos a los tres

_- De nuevo Akashi, maldita nombre, siempre tenia que escucharlo cuando estaba con él -_

A Kagami no le pasaba inadvertido que Kuroko constantemente piensa en Akashi y hasta donde sabe se conocen desde hace bastante tiempo, sabia que tenían una buena relación aunque no hablaba mucho de él de hecho cayo en la cuenta de que Kuroko era completamente renuente a hablar de su pasado o de si mismo, sentía celos

Midorima tomo Takao de la mano y se fueron dejando al Kagami y Kuroko solos de nuevo

Decidieron que era mejor irse antes de encontrarse con alguien mas aunque ya no importaba mucho porque con Takao, su popularidad y boca floja era un hecho de que para mañana ya lo sabría la mitad de la escuela.

Mientras caminaban Kagami quiso retomar el tema principal

- Si no es mucha indiscreción ¿Por qué Hanamiya te odia?

- No creo que quieras saberlo

- Si no quisiera saberlo, no preguntaría

Kuroko dio un gran suspiro de los que solo daba cuando le era muy difícil hablar de algo. Kagami había empezado a distinguir esas pequeñas acciones, el chico mantenía su rostro inexpresivo por voluntad propia pero había mucho lenguaje corporal para interpretar en el

De verdad no quería hablar de ello, Hanamiya fue una de las experiencias mas deprimentes que había pasado y hablar de él con la persona que le gusta en este momento no se le figuraba la mejor idea, pero Kagami quería saberlo y tal vez era momento de hablar de ello con alguien que no haya estado involucrado, con su temor al rechazo aun latente se decidio a contar lo que pasó

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola paso rápido a dejar el cap por que como comente en mi facebook estoy oficialmente secuestrada, limitada a un corto tiempo en la computadora espero les guste y en el proximo capítulo revelare un poquito mas del pasado de Kuroko... Nos leemos el jueves**


	12. Capítulo 11 Mi historia

**********Como siempre Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.**********

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11 Mi historia**

- En realidad si pudiera, jamás te habría contado esto pero supongo que no puedo guardarmelo por más tiempo – dijo el peliceleste temeroso y a la vez resignado, de nada serviría no decirle lo que sentía para no perderlo si al final tal vez dejara de hablarle de todos modos después de lo que le diría - Recuerdas que te conté de mi primera vez – Kagami asintió, esperando que no fuera lo que creía – Bueno esa situación se repitió más de una ocasión, por ello Akashi odia a Hanamiya

– _De nuevo ese nombre – _pensó Kagami además de que empezaba a entender quién era Hanamiya para Kuroko

Bueno, Hanamiya era mi novio, cuando yo estaba cursando el tercer año de secundaria, Kirisaki Daichi estaba a unas calles de mi escuela, así nos conocimos, él me vio – dijo el peliceleste como si eso fuera una gran noticia o un gran logro para él - Hanamiya y yo vivíamos bastante cerca uno del otro, lo que facilitó que se acercara aún más a mí, pensé que le interesaba, pero solo era la comodidad de estar cerca. Cuando le dije que no estaba de acuerdo con lo del sexo y que quería dejar de hacerlo, aceptó, pero a los pocos días terminó conmigo diciendo que si ya no podía obtener nada de mí ya no le era necesario

Kagami sintió un nudo en el estómago llegando a al punto de las nauseas

- Supongo que esperaba algún drama o que le rogara para que no me dejara por que se sorprendió bastante cuando le dije que estaba bien. No niego que me dolió pero fue más mi orgullo que otra cosa, le permití utilizarme, hice cosas que no quería y lo dejé convencerme de otras tantas de las que no me enorgullezco. Hanamiya se divierte haciendo sufrir a los demás y al no lograrlo tras conmigo explotó su ira

- ¿Como fue que creíste amar a una persona así?

- No lo sé, depresión, soledad, ni yo mismo lo entiendo, sólo se que pasó, en fin para sentirme mejor conmigo mismo después de terminar empecé a aceptar cualquier cita que me prepusieran algo que a Mak... Hanamiya no le pareció, pero nunca tenía nada serio y nunca pase de una cita o dos.

Se detuvo un momento, habían llegado a su casa pero el pelirrojo le dio a entender con la mirada que quería escuchar el resto de la historia.

- Las cosas siguieron hasta que al final del año, me había llegado una carta de Rakuzan justo cuando a mis padres los transfirieron a Kioto por lo que entrando a preparatoria lo deje de ver. En Rakuzan pasé desapercibido así que me volví invisible, ignoraba al mundo si el mundo me ignoraba y comencé a encerrarme en mi mismo; hasta que me encontré de nuevo con Ogiwara que fue mi mejor amigo cuando era niño.

Entre él y Akashi lograron sacarme de ese pequeño abismo, pero poco después del inicio de curso fue el torneo de ajedrez donde participaron tanto Akashi como Ogiwara y Hanamiya, fue una semana que los participantes de Kirisaki Daichi se paseaban por Rakuzan como si nada provocando discusiones y "accidentes" a su paso, había otras escuelas pero la verdad no preste demasiada atención.

Ogiwara me acompañaba a todos lados en esos momentos, no querían que llegara a encontrármelo a solas, me tomaba la mano si me lo veía en los pasillos y cosas así, simulando ser mi pareja de modo que el otro no se atrevería a hablarme. Después de eso no solo me odiaba a mí, sino también a Ogiwara

Un día antes de que terminara la competencia, yo salía de Rakuzan para ir a casa, Ogiwara había tenido que quedarse en la escuela por problemas con una materia, así que yo me fui solo, a unas calles de mi casa sentí como era jalado a un callejón, todo fue muy rápido no tuve tiempo ni para gritar cuando ya estaba con ambas manos en mi espalda y con la cara y el pecho pegado a la pared

Kuroko empezó a temblar Kagami entendió que eso no era un buen recuerdo pero apenas le iba a decir a Kuroko que estaba bien que entendía si no quería hablar de ello, el más bajo continuó

- El empezó a insinuar cosas, dijo que se hablaba de mí en Rakuzan, que si me había convertido en la puta de todos después de estar con él, que me haría no olvidar nunca que había sido suyo, estaba asustándome sentía que mis ojos me ardían y él había empezado a… a… t-tocarme – Kuroko titubeó, se le quebraba la voz pero jamás lloraría en frente de nadie, no se permitiría eso

Kagami nunca había divisado tantos sentimientos en Kuroko en los días que llevaba viéndolo - _debió ser una experiencia demasiado fuerte, como para que él pierda el control de sí mismo_

- yo no sentía nada más que asco, quería gritar pero por la forma en que me tenía presionando a la pared apenas y podía respirar. Cuando sentía que ya todo estaba perdido y esperaba lo peor vi como Hanamiya caía al piso, no entendí lo que paso hasta que vi a Ogiwara de pie al lado mío, me dijo que me fuera a casa, yo no quería dejarlo pero nunca lo había visto tan enojado, yo mismo no estaba para discutir nada, así que me fui tal y como me lo dijo, corrí como pude ni si quiera recuerdo abrir la puerta o entrar, solo me recuerdo a partir de que estaba en el sillón de la sala abrazándome a mí mismo – su voz se seguía entrecortando pero no derramo ni una sola lagrima

- Una media hora más tarde Shige llegó a mi casa – Kagami notó el cambio en la forma de llamarle, pero Kuroko no se dio cuenta - tenía varios moretones y raspones pero nada grave, al día siguiente cuando vi a Hanamiya en la escuela tenía un brazo enyesado, al parecer no haba dicho nada y jamás se supo que le pasó, Ogiwara tampoco quiso decirme.

Después de algunos meses hubo una competencia amistosa de nuevo en Rakuzan y aunque él no se presentó sus amigo si, supongo que le dijeron que Ogiwara y yo seguíamos juntos, aunque para ese entonces ya éramos una pareja y todo termino con un mensaje de un chico llamado Hara diciéndome de parte de Hanamiya que se vengaría, cuando hablé con Akashi hace unos días me dijo que se acercaba la competencia de ajedrez en Rakuzan, sé que se dará cuanta de que ya no estoy ahí – _por no decir que Akashi se encargará de que se entere - _será solo cuestión de tiempo para que me encuentre

Kagami apenas podía procesar todo lo que había escuchado, no le hacía gracia enterarse de los exnovios de Kuroko, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que si alguien más llegara a tocar a Kuroko no terminaría solo con un brazo roto.

Levaban bastante rato después de haber llegado a la casa del de ojos celestes, cuando por fin termino de contarle su historia, no podía descifrar nada en la penetrante mirada del de ojos rojos, y eso le asustaba, aceptaría molestia o disgusto pero jamás lastima y, sin embargo, no divisaba nada en él.

Kagami lo miraba fijamente pero con la mente vacía tratando de procesar todo lo que le había contado acerca de su pasado o mejor dicho de sus exparejas. Se despidió dándole un último beso en los labios. Fue un beso dulce, no como los otros que se dieron antes, este no hizo vibrar su cuerpo pero si sus corazones, una sensación que no fueron capaces de describir o poner en palabras.

Kuroko entró a su casa, como si de un milagro se tratara sus padres llegaron de nuevo temprano, no tenía cabeza para darse cuenta o peguntar que sucedía, solo cenaron, habló con ellos lo típico y se fue a su cuarto.

Quería hablar con Akashi para preguntarle que es lo que había acerca de la competencia pero no tenía fuerzas, sacar sus recuerdos a la luz resultó doloroso y a la vez agotador, simplemente esperaba que Kagami no se alejara después de lo que le había contado de su vida, haber "amado" a un ser sin corazón, salir con cualquiera, la soledad y depresión por la que pasó.

Y así, con el miedo de perder lo poco o nad que tenía Kuroko se fue a dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto…

Kagami caminaba hacia su casa, conocía lo suficiente la zona como para saber que rodeo dar si no quería llegar pronto, estaba confundido – _ese último beso fue extraño – _le había hecho sentir cosas que ni si quiera sabía que podía. Tenía miedo, aunque no pensaba admitirlo, eso que Kuroko provocaba en el, lo asustaba.

Pero no se ilusionaría, con una vez que lo hayan dejado fue más que suficiente, no pensaba entrar en otra relación. El hecho de que Kuroko hubiera tenido más de una relación antes, le molestaba, y luego todas las citas, posiblemente besado muchas personas además de sus enormes celos ante la simple mención de Akashi; Aomine lo había mencionado un par de veces en sus conversaciones y nunca se había puesto así.

_- Si no puedo estar a gusto con esa persona ahora, entonces, mucho menos siendo pareja; ¿por qué pensé en pareja? no, yo no quiero una pareja. No lo quiero a él de pareja _– Iba hacía su casa buscando e inventándose mil y un pretextos para no tener una relación seria con Kuroko.

Llegó a su casa ahora vacía, debido a que su padre ya había regresado a América, y aunque él normalmente comía mucho, la verdad es que llegó sin hambre, todo lo que Kuroko había pasado, lo que la había dicho le dejo un mal sabor de boca, ahora entendía porque era inexpresivo, si al igual que él, no quería salir herido de nuevo.

Kagami se sentía mentalmente agotado, quería dormir, dormir profundamente y dejar de pensar, y si fuera posible… dejar de sentir todo lo que Kuroko haía despertado en su interior.

- _No me conviene enamorarme de alguien así _– se repitió una y otra vez hasta que por fin le ganó el sueño

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holi de nuevo, si, es navidad pero prometí actualizar y lo cumplo, y pues la historia de Kuroko y Hanamiya para quienes querían saber que fue lo que le pasó**


	13. Capítulo 12 Parece, pero no es

******Como siempre Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.******

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12 Parece, pero no lo es**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_- No me toques – le decía pero el pelinegro no lo escuchaba - Hanamiya suéltame – dijo de nuevo con su voz entrecortada por el miedo_

_- Solías decirme Makoto, por que no lo haces de nuevo – le dijo mientras restregaba su erección contra su cuerpo por sobre la ropa_

_Kuroko tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero no lloraría, no le daría ese gusto, no lo había hecho antes y no lo haría ahora. _

_Hanamiya le desnudaba sin que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo. Por algún motivo no podía moverse, su cuerpo no le obedecía, no pudo hacer nada para evitar ser ultrajado de esa manera._

_Después de quitar su ropa, y sin ninguna clase de preparación, lo penetró y arremetió contra el como vil bestia, sin importar reclamos, sin importar el dolor que le estaba provocando al otro o la sangre que brotaba desde su entrada y resbalaba entre sus piernas manchando ambos cuerpos, nada importaba… Ni lo que quería… Ni lo que sentía… Ni lo que pensaba... Nada._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kuroko abrió los ojos sobresaltado, era temprano, el despertador aún no había sonado, sin embargo se levantó y se dirigió a tomar una ducha, se sentía más allá de sucio después de esa horrible pesadilla, solo fue un sueño y aun así siente asco, no quiere ni pensar que habrá sentido Sakurai que si pasó por esa horrible experiencia, por lo menos en su caso solo estuvo cerca.

Su plática del día anterior aun retumbaba en su cabeza, todos sus recuerdos, todo lo que dijo y todo el rechazo y aversión que se tenía a sí mismo. Salió de la ducha y se arregló para la escuela, aun no era tiempo de irse; mientras se decidía que hacer, sonó su teléfono

- Buenos días Akashi-kun

- Buenos días Tetsuya, no supe de ti ayer, ¿pasó algo?

- Lo siento Akashi-kun he estado ocupado y mis padres han estado llegando temprano últimamente a jugar a la familia feliz

- Ocupado ¿Cómo? ¿Con ese nuevo amiguito tuyo?

- Como lo…

- Recuerda que lo sé todo – interrumpió Akashi – aun no estoy de acuerdo con lo que sea que tengas con él, tu vales mucho más que eso, el problema es que tú mismo no estas consiente de lo mucho que vales

- Tal vez, y solo tal vez, tengas razón, pero de verdad me gusta y no quisiera perder la oportunidad de por lo menos intentarlo, aunque tampoco creo estar listo para algo más serio

- Es tu decisión Tetsuya, solo no me gustaría que salieras herido de nuevo

- Gracias – fue todo lo que Kuroko pudo decir

- No, hay de que, somos amigos es normal que me preocupe por ti, por cierto ayer empezaron los torneos – Le dijo el pelirrojo, Kuroko se sintió debilitado de repente y se sentó en la cama recordando de nuevo la pesadilla que lo había despertado tan temprano

- ¿Se encontraron? ¿Cómo está?

- Si te soy honesto, muy enojado, fue descalificado antes del comienzo por amenazarlo después de que le dijo que seguro te fuiste porque ya tenías a alguien más. Sé que su enojo no fue porque le creyera, sino, por lo que daba a entender de ti.

- ¿Qué dijo qué? No, esto no puede ser - decía Kuroko esta vez al borde de las lagrimas

- Tetsuya cálmate, no es como si no estuviera consiente de que tarde o temprano encontrarías a alguien más. Makoto solo lo dijo para molestarlo y él lo sabe, además su lengua esta más filosa que antes, si yo no confiara tanto en Atsushi también habría logrado desubicarme.

- Pero… pero si logro provocarlo es porque creyó lo que le dijo y yo no tengo cara para desmentirlo después de lo que estoy haciendo – ahora si sentía culpable, y estando en la soledad de su habitación y solo con su mejor amigo al teléfono fue que un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, tal vez no había podido enamorarse de él, pero saber que pudieran hacerle daño le dolía y más aún, que fuera por culpa suya.

- En primera ya te dije que no le creyó, sino que no soportó que hablaran mal de ti, segunda ya pasaron varios meses desde que terminaron y no han hablado desde entonces, esta ansioso, antes que nada él era tu amigo, yo creo que deberían hablar en algún momento; no dejes que él haber sido pareja termine con su amistad, y tercero yo ya hablé con el esta enojado por haberse dejado llevar, pero por lo menos ya no correrá a asesinarlo

- Gracias Akashi-kun – Kuroko suspiro limpiando sus mejillas del rastro de sus lágrimas – yo sólo quiero que sea feliz

- No te preocupes Tetsuya, por cierto creo que debemos colgar o se te hará tarde

- Claro - se levantó de golpe – Akashi-kun, gracias de nuevo por cuidar de él, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi después de dejarlo como lo hice

- No hay de que, digamos que se lo ganó por haber cuidado de ti, solo le pago el favor

Intercambiaron un par de palabras mas antes de despedirse definitivamente, ya un poco mas tranquilo tuvo que correr a la estación para tomar el tren por que no alcanzaría a llegar caminando.

Ya en la escuela Momoi se sentó en el lugar de Furihata, algo que no fue muy del agrado del peliceleste ya se había acostumbrado a platicar con el castaño, además de que este no se la pasaba interrogándolo cada que podía.

Pensó que ahora todos sabrían de lo que pasaba entre él y Kagami, y se esperaba ser bombardeado con preguntas o con los comentarios sarcásticos y burlas de Aomine, pero nadie dijo nada, y él no pensaba sacar el tema a relucir.

Salieron de la escuela todos juntos, como solían hacerlo.

- Vamos a mi casa – Dijo Kagami, era viernes y tenía ganas de pasar el rato con todos

- Eso sería grandioso pero hoy no podemos Kagami-chan – comentó Takao

El resto también se fue excusando por una o por otra razón hasta que los únicos que quedaron fueron Kagami, Kuroko y Momoi

.

.

.

.

.

En casa de Kagami, el ambiente estaba relajado, los tres con cerveza en mano charlaban, Kuroko se dio cuenta de que Momoi también compartía sus gustos en música, La conversación estaba bastante amena hasta que la chica tenía que salir con esa pregunta incomoda.

- Y entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

- No estamos saliendo, contestaron los dos a la vez

- Ah! ¿En serio? Entonces supongo que estaba drogada cuando los vi comiéndose a besos hace unos días, a unas calles de aquí – sonreía maliciosa, como toda mujer que trama algo

Kagami casi se ahoga con su bebida, y Kuroko no hizo comentario alguno, había olvidado que al principio vio al pelirrojo y la chica tan unidos que hasta pensó que eran pareja, estaba casi en shock, ¿será que ella si quería algo con él?

- Bueno, entonces, si no están saliendo, todavía tengo oportunidad con Tetsu-kun

Ese comentario los regreso a ambos a la realidad con cara de sorpresa. Momoi soltó una risa ante sus expresiones.

- Es broma, mira ya es tarde, disculpen un momento, voy a llamar a mis padres para que vengan a recogerme. Tetsu-kun ¿quieres que te lleve?

- No me gustaría ser una molestia – contestó el peliceleste ante el ofrecimiento – Además vivo muy cerca de aquí

- No es molestia, y si es cerca de aquí entonces nos queda de paso – contestó la chica dejándolo sin un argumento válido que no pareciera una grosería ante la oferta.

- Gracias Momoi-san – Agregó sin más; a Kagami no le había agradado el comentario de Momoi acerca de tener oportunidad con el chico invisible, tampoco le había gustado que Kuroko aceptara su ofrecimiento de llevarlo.

Cambiaron el tema de su conversación hasta que llegaron los padres de la pelirrosa.

Momoi fue la primera en salir, dándoles algo de espacio que estos inmediatamente aprovecharon para darse un corto (ni tan corto) beso de despedida bajo el marco de la puerta.

Momoi regreso y los encontró bastante concentrados en lo que hacían, llámese devorarse la boca del otro. La chica se aclaró la garganta para hacer notar su presencia. Apenas hubieron tomado el elevador Kagami cerró la puerta y se dirigió al balcón. Los vio salir des edificio, Kuroko volteó al departamento y al verlo ahí afuera se dieron una nueva despedida con un gesto de la mano mientras subía al auto.

El pelirrojo se quedó mirando la calle vacía, por donde el auto se había ido. Empezaba a sentir algo más por ese chico, aunque no se lo admitiría ni a él mismo, porque una vez haciéndolo no habría vuelta atrás.

Minutos después, aun se encontraba en el balcón, pero reaccionó ante el sonido de su celular que permanecía en la mesa de la sala.

**Remitente:** Ahomine

**Asunto:** (vacío)

**Mensaje: **La próxima vez nos llevaremos a Satsuki para que no esté haciéndoles mal tercio

_- Ahomine bastardo_ – pensó para sí, pero eso lo dejaba también con otra incognita, ¿cuantos más sabían o pensaban que ellos eran algo que no son?

.

.

.

.

.

En el camino Momoi no volvió a interrogarle, sino que, se la pasó como perico hablando acerca de ella, de donde vivía, contándole que era amiga de la infancia de Daiki, etc… Kagami en ningún momento fue mencionado en la plática de la chica, como lo conoció, como se hiceron amigos, si se llevan bien, si hubo algo entre ellos… no dijo nada.

Llegaron a casa de Kuroko y se despidieron sin mas, esa noche sus padres no llegaría sino hasta tarde así que podría descansar, al final no había podido conversar con el pelirrojo acerca de lo que le había contado el día anterior, aunque después de tremenda despedida por lo menos de algo estaba seguro: nada cambiaría entre ellos pero no sabía si eso era algo malo o algo bueno.

Se fue directo a la cama, el día había sido pesado desde temprano, solo quería dormir y olvidarse de todo, se fue a acostar, rogando que su sueño fuera tranquilo y no tener pesadillas como la noche anterior, necesitaba un descanso

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holi, aqui de nuevo subiendo un capi, y bueno ya salió la mosca en la sopa, les robaron su momento a solas, pero bueno ya vendrán mas, todavía queda fic para largo, espero les haya gustado y no se preocupen que nos leemos el Jueves sin importar que sea año nuevo y termine toda cruda pero por si no nos leemos hasta entonces pues **

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**


	14. Capítulo 13 Por partida doble

**Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13 Mal tercio por partida doble**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos se había excusado para dejar a Kuroko y Kagami solos, varios de ellos los habían visto a la salida de la preparatoria en situaciones bastante comprometedoras, otros simplemente lo sospechaban.

Aomine quería ayudarle a su amigos, pensó que después de que todos se negaran, Satsuki tampoco iría, pero resulto que la pelirrosa no tenía intenciones de dejar a la pareja, algo de lo que se dio cuenta ya muy tarde, lo sentía por ellos.

No tenían ganas de ir hasta su casa así que se dirigieron a la de su novio ya que quedaba más cerca. Iban tomados de la mano, una práctica que se les hacía cada vez más común, valiendo nada el que la gente se les quedara mirando, o lo que cuchicheaban cuando les veían pasar, él era feliz así, solo con sentirle cerca. Lo que sí hacia era mirar con ojos de "muérete" a cualquiera que se atreviera a posar los vista en su pareja

Llegaron a la casa del castaño y se acomodó en la barra de la cocina mientras lo veía preparar la comida. Cuando la veía estar casi lista se acercaba a robar uno que otro bocado a pesar de estar caliente.

- Aomine-san, espera a que esté listo – le reñía su novio pero sus ojos dulces y la sonrisa en su rostro le quitaba le quitaban seriedad al regaño

- No es mi culpa tengo hambre – le decía con fingido desinterés mientras se metía un trozo de carne a la boca

- Lo siento, sé que debería ser más rápido, lo siento en serio ya no tardo – comenzaba a disculparse, a lo que el moreno solo le ponía la mano en la cabeza acariciando sus cabellos para después robarle un beso y regresar a su lugar en la barra.

Comieron juntos, Aomine lo miraba fijo, desde su conversación en la fiesta no había tocado a Sakurai, tal vez estaban de acuerdo en eso de no tener sexo por ahora pero nada le impedía tocar a su pareja.

Después de comer subieron a la habitación del castaño.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer Ryou? – Le preguntó Aomine

- Yo… etto… - estaba pensando en algo – Aomine-san ¿me dejarías dibujarte?

Aomine arqueó una ceja, sabía que a su novio le gustaba dibujar, de hecho tiene un enorme talento para ello pero nunca le había pedido algo así.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, se que puede ser una gran molestia para ti… - Aomine lo volvió a besar para callar la oleada de disculpas que seguramente el castaño le pediría

- Si eso quieres, por mi está bien – le contestó justo antes de entrar a la habitación – pero te costará

- C-claro, ¿q-qué quieres a cambio? – le preguntó nervioso

- No lo sé ya pensaré en algo – le dijo el moreno con tono seductor – tengo hasta que termines tu dibujo para pensarlo

Sakurai se puso algo nervioso, esa forma de hablarle no era normal en su pareja pero le había gustado.

Aomine se quitó el saco del uniforme y se sentó en la cama recargado en la pared mientras Ryou le guiaba en el cómo acomodarse para poderle dibujas. Terminó con la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás la camisa un poco abierta, la rodilla derecha flexionada recargando en esta su brazo mientras que la otra descansaba estirada sobre la cama. No era complicado mantener esa postura de hecho se sentía incluso bien para descansar un rato. La concentración de Sakurai era absoluta una vez comenzó a dibujarlo.

Aomine lo observaba era raro ver al castaño tan serio y tan seguro de hacer algo, sus ojos tan determinados, se había enamorado de nuevo de él, había tenido la fortuna de verlo dibujar antes pero nunca con esa expresión. Lo miró durante un rato tratando de memorizar su expresión hasta que de un momento a otro y sin saber cuándo, se quedó dormido.

Después de unos 45 minutos Sakurai apenas se daba cuenta de que su novio había caído rendido ya que se perdió detallando su ilustración, una vez hubo terminado su dibujo, lo guardó en su carpeta antes de acercarse al moreno.

Le daba gracia como incluso dormido peleaba con Kagami entre balbuceos y fruncía el ceño. Le acomodó como pudo en la cama para que no se lastimara por dormir en una mala postura. Una vez lo recostó, éste se quedó tranquilo.

El chico de ojos cafés lo veía dormir pero le ganó la tentación teniéndolo tan cerca, fue un beso corto y bastante rápido el que dejó en sus labios pero no pudo alejarse mucho ya que al tratar e separarse los fuertes brazos de su novio lo atraparon dejándolo sin escape.

No es justo atacar a una persona dormida, tienes que permitirle defenderse, Sakurai se sonrojó hasta parecer un tomate, tras haber sido pillado en algo tan vergonzoso como un beso robado. Esta vez, hasta sus disculpas se le atoraron en la garganta.

Aomine aflojó un poco su abrazo para después girarlo y poder mirarle a los ojos. Removió un poco el cabello de su frente para que no obstruyera su vista y le sonrió de medio lado antes de besarle, pero un beso real, no como él que había recibido hace unos momentos. Mientras tomaba sus labios poco a poco fue bajando las manos hasta llegar al borde de la playera del castaño y con un poco de esfuerzo, la deslizó fuera del pantalón para poder acariciar su piel directamente.

Sakurai se sobresaltó un poco al sentir la calidez de esas manos pasearse lento por sus costillas haciéndole cosquillas y estremeciéndole a la vez, era raro que Aomine se permitiera ese tipo de contacto.

Los besos subía de intensidad poco a poco mientras el calor comenzaba a reinar en la habitación, el de ojos azules aún no se había detenido por lo que el castaño lo aprovecharía tanto como le fuera posible. Discretamente iba desabotonando la camisa del más alto para poder tocarle también, había venido deseando este momento desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Pasaba las manos por sus abdominales sintiendo cada pliegue de sus músculos, casi queriendo memorizarlo al no saber cuándo tendría otra oportunidad para tocarle de ese modo, el moreno dejo de besarle, después de sentir sus manos, Ryou se detuvo pensando que tal vez hasta ahí habían llegado por ese día pero decidió continuar al sentir a su novio pasear la lengua por su cuello mientras le quitaba también la camisa.

Rodaron en la cama quedando Sakurai encima para poder retirarle la prenda que comenzaba a estorbarle, después de botarla sabrá Dios donde, volvió a colocar a Sakurai debajo de su cuerpo para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Pasaba su mano derecha por la orilla del pantalón de su novio para darle a entender sus intenciones y comprobar si el castaño estaba de acuerdo con llegar más lejos.

Sakurai lo miró a los ojos asintiendo un vez para darle a conocer que estaba de acuerdo, y justo cuando estaba por quitarle el pantalón maldijo a todo ser existente, puesto que el timbre comenzó a sonar.

- Aomine-san, la-la puerta – dijo Sakurai

- Ignórala – dijo el moreno atacando de nuevo su cuello

- A-Aomine-san – Ryou trataba de hilar palabras pero le era difícil

- Vamos Ryou se supone que ni siquiera estas aquí, nadie lo sabrá – trataba de convencerlo de continuar

El timbre seguía sonando y le comenzaba a molestar, y peor aun cuando comenzó también a timbrar su celular. No le quedó de otra más que tomar el aparatejo y contestar la indeseable llamada después de ver de quien se trataba, sabía que no le dejaría en paz, nada más mata pasiones que tu amiga de la infancia al teléfono

- ¿Qué no te enseñaron el significado de inoportuna?

- Dai-chan sé que estas en casa de Ryou-chan, tengo que hablar contigo

- Si ya terminaste de hacerle mosca a Bakagami entonces vete Satsuki estoy ocupado

- Dai-chan seguiré timbrando hasta que abras – esa amenaza era en serio adiós a su momento con Ryou

- Espera un poco – dijo colgándole el teléfono para avisarle a Ryou de la visita inesperada

Después de volver a ponerse "decentes" bajaron para abrir la puerta

- Ryou-chan! - Exclamó al momento que se lanzaba a abrazarlo – Moo Dai-cahn te tardaste mucho en abrir

- ¿Qué quieres Satsuki? Y ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aqui?

- Cuando iba de regreso con mis papas vi las luces apagadas en tu casa – dijo mientras ingresaban los tres a la sala

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver, como para que vengas a molestar aquí?

- Es que quería preguntarte algo – comentó la chica ignorando la actitud se su amigo

- Bien pregunta y luego te largas

- A-Aomine-san no seas así – hablo Sakurai

- Es su culpa por meterse donde no la llaman – se defendió el moreno

- ¿Kagamin te ha comentado algo acerca de Tetsu-kun? - preguntó la pelirrosa

- No, ellos empezaron a salir hace poco creo, ni siquiera sé cuando pasó

- Es que ellos no están saliendo – le dijo la chica – o al menos eso me dijeron, no creo que me hayan mentido pero entonces no sé qué pasa entre ellos

- Satsuki ríndete con Tetsu – habló cortante el moreno

- No quiero

- No entiendes que a él le gusta alguien más, y aunque no fuera de ese modo y no estuviera en… eso con uno de tus amigo, si a él no le gustan las chicas no tienes oportunidad

- Claro que la tengo, mientras no sea un doncel aun la tengo

- Y como sabes que no lo es, ¿le has preguntado acaso?

- No pero…

- No hay pero, si esta con alguien más, sea lo que sea que tengan es algo en lo que no debes meterte, ya bastante hiciste hoy, o me vas a negar que no estuviste con ellos solo para arruinarles la tarde

- Eso no fue lo que pasó

- No importa, es tarde, te acompañaremos a casa, parece que aun tienes encima los efectos del alcohol

La chica se sentía indignada, sabía que su amigo ye nía razón pero a la vez no quería rendirse, ella también quería tener una oportunidad.

La dejaron en su casa y regresaron simplemente para acostarse a dormir, lo ultimo que Aomine hizo fue mandarle mensaje a su mejor amigo

**Para: **Bakagami

**Asunto:** (vacío)

**Mensaje: **La próxima vez nos llevaremos a Satsuki para que no esté haciéndoles mal tercio

e sentía un poco culpable por haberle hablado así a la chica pero de alguna forma tenía que hacerle entender que no debía meterse en medio de ellos, si salían o no, ese era su problema, pero alguien debía evitar que Satsuki interviniera

Mientras tanto Sakurai se había perdido en su cabeza, ¿acaso él sería un doncel?, nunca se lo había preguntado, en la clase de biología les habían dicho acerca de una especie de examen para saberlo, tal vez debería hacerse el estudio. ¿Cómo sería?

- Ryou ¿En qué piensas?

- Nada en especial - le preguntaría a alguno de sus amigos el lunes para ver si alguien sabía algo acerca de ese examen.

El de ojos cafés se acomodó en los brazos de su pareja para descansar, después de la discusión que presenció, lo único que deseaba era dormir

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, nivel Sakurai, a mi madre se le ocurrió salir a visitar gente hoy y ¿quien creen que se vio obligada a acompañarla? Acertado, yo**

**Bueno como prometí aquí está el capítulo y bueno aquí todavía es jueves primero de enero**

**De nuevo una disculpa por subir el capi hasta ahorita**


	15. Capítulo 14 Te quiero

**!Aquí estoy! parece que ahora que regresé a la rutina del trabajo me da mas tiempo de escribir, irónico ¿no creen?**

**Aclaracion: **Pensamientos en itálicas

**Ya saben Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otro papel sino imagínense que trauma, puro drama conmigo.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 14 Te quiero**

El fin de semana pasó de largo, nuevamente no supo nada de el pelirrojo, ya no le sorprendía ahora que ya estaban claras sus intenciones, le mandó un mensaje solo para desearle un buen fin de semana pero no recibió respuesta, a pesar de eso, él de todos modos quería que los días pasaran rápido, quería verle y pronto.

Solo una vez recibió mensaje de Akashi diciéndole que no le llamaría pero que esperaba hubiera pensado mejor las cosas, además de que le avisaba que pronto le visitaría.

Llegó a clases el lunes y Momoi otra vez ocupaba el lugar de Furihata, junto al pelirrojo, de verdad que eso empezaba a molestarle, pero no había mucho que pudiera decir. Los días pasaban y Momoi seguía pegada a la "pareja" como chicle, por lo que su tiempo juntos se limitó a la caminata de regreso de la escuela a su casa y eso sólo a partir de la mitad del camino ya que Momoi a veces los acompañaba.

Otras veces cuando los intentos de Aomine y Sakurai surtían efecto, podían quitársela de encima, sin embargo, no siempre corrían con tanta suerte. Aun así el contacto era cada vez mayor entre ellos, caminaban tomados de la mano y sus eternos besos de despedida se volvían cada vez más largos, eso sí, las manos no llegaban lejos, no se habían vuelto a tocar de modo "inapropiado" desde la fiesta, cuando todo comenzó.

Alrededor de tres semanas después de la fiesta de la unica chica del grupo, fue que Kuroko empezó a esperar hasta que Kagami se diera vuelta en la esquina antes de tener intenciones de entrar a su casa, quería verlo hasta el último momento que pudiera el día.

Justo antes de que terminara el mes de mayo, recibió otra invitación por parte de todo su grupo de amigos para una nueva fiesta, el cumpleaños de Kise. No estaba muy convencido de ir, puesto que había notado el desagrado hacia él, por parte del rubio y no le parecía buena idea amargarle el cumpleaños a alguien. Pero al final entre todos lograron convencerlos tanto a él como a Furihata de asistir.

Faltaban dos días para la fiesta, salían de la escuela como todos los días, solo que esta vez sí habían logrado deshacerse de la pelirrosa. El día anterior Kagami había recibido una llamada que no le había traído muy buenas noticias y sentía que debía decirle al de ojos celestes.

- Kuroko tengo que decirte algo

- _Esto no pinta bien – _

Pensaba Kuroko recordando que la última vez que le dijo eso le habían dolido hasta el alma sus palabras

- ¿Qué sucede Kagami-kun? - dijo con su rostor inexpresivo de siempre

- Es… yo… - no decía nada y se pasaba la mano por la nuca visiblemente incomodo, a Kuroko se le crispaban los nervios

_- ¿Y si ya se consiguió a alguien?¿Y si ya se aburrió de esto?¿Y si ya se aburrió de mí?-_

La duda rondaba su cabeza pero tenía miedo de expresarlo, tenía miedo de siquiera mencionar algo acerca de lo que tenían. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que vio al pelirrojo mover la mano frente a sus ojos para llamar su atención

- Kuroko… ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? – preguntó el pelirrojo y el de ojos celestes solo negó con la cabeza

- Kuroko en tres meses volveré a América – le soltó sin mas

Saber esto lo devastó, pero no dijo nada, no podía, ¿con que derecho? No le estaba dando nada, no había nada realmente entre ellos, tragó toda lagrima que amenazara con salir antes de poder hablar

- ¿Por qué? – fueron las únicas dos palabras que pudo murmurar, una palabra más y toda su fachada se caería a pedazos, y no estaba listo para dejarse ver vulnerable ante él.

- Mi padre no ha podido regresar debido a su trabajo y ya no quiere dejarme solo aquí, además allá puedo conseguir una beca deportiva donde sea soy bueno en el basket, aunque hora no lo practique tanto y si logro sobresalir, puedo entrar a una buena universidad.

Ahí estaba todo claro, no podía pedirle dejar un buen futuro por algo como eso, por alguien como él, no había un motivo suficiente para no aceptar algo como irse.

- Parece que tienes un gran futuro por delante – A Kagami le dolió su respuesta, pero ¿Qué esperaba?, fue él mismo quien empezó todo aquello, quien le aclaró desde el principio que no serían nada a pesar de que él deseaba de verdad empezar algo, el hecho de que actualmente Kuroko sea la única persona con quien esté saliendo no quiere decir que reciba lo mismo del peliceleste, ese pensamiento lo hacía hervir de celos y prefería seguir con algo así, que preguntarle si quería ser su novio y recibir esa muy posible respuesta, después de todo para él Kuroko era hermoso. Así que a fin de cuentas ¿qué importa que él se vaya del otro lado del mundo? No era nada para Kuroko, podía ser reemplazado fácilmente

- Si te pidiera llevarme contigo, ¿Qué harías? – La duda le carcomía y realmente le aterraba el hecho de sentirse capaz de seguir a ese chico del otro lado del mundo

_- ¿Acaso escuché bien? – _

Se preguntó Kagami, pero no podía llevarlo con el sin la promesa de algo real, de algo que le daba miedo prometerle

- Si lo pidieras, diría que no – No meditó las palabras ni se dio cuenta de lo duras que estas se escucharon, para él Kuroko tenía amigos aquí, su vida entera, no le pediría que dejara todo por algo que no había, por algo que no era, y aunque su mente le gritó un sí, si ese fuera el caso ya había decidido su respuesta.

- Esta bien – Era obvio que no llevaría un estorbo como él, si lo que planeaba era hacer una vida allá.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? – La duda lo estaba matando

- Simple curiosidad – Abrí la verja y entro sin decir otra cosa, no podía, su corazón se estaba desmoronado poco a poco y si se mantenía solo un momento más frente a él, simplemente caería a pedazos, y no lo permitiría, solo pocos lo había visto así y él ahora no tenía el derecho.

Entró a su casa y cerró la puerta sin esperar a que se fuera, sin notar como el otro le vio con tristeza una vez que le dio la espalda, como estiro la mano para detenerlo pero no se atrevió a tocarlo, ninguno era cobarde ante cualquier reto, pero si había algo a lo que le tenían miedo, era a sus propios sentimientos.

Una vez en el silencio tras la puerta solo pudo susurrar un "te quiero" antes de que sus lágrimas se desbordaran sin que pudiera controlarlas, una tras otra, sus lágrimas caían mientras sollozaba su nombre, diciendo al vacío aquellas palabras que no tenia el valor de decirle de frente.

.

.

.

.

.

La fiesta se realizó en el apartamento del rubio, ese viernes 18 de junio. El ambiente estaba un poco más salvaje que la última vez, el alcohol corría por montones y en gran variedad, además de ser todo de marcas carísimas. Todos se quedarían a pasar la noche en el lugar por lo que esta vez nadie pudo evitar que Midorima y Takao se encerraran en una habitación, y honestamente, en el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraban todos los presentes, ni siquiera les importó.

Otra de las habitaciones de la residencia fue ocupada alrededor de las 2 am por Aomine y Sakurai que ya se encontraba literalmente cayéndose de borracho, y menos de una hora después, la tercera y última habitación disponible estaba cerrada con seguro mientras en el interior Kasamatsu le daba un excelente regalo de cumpleaños a Kise.

Furihata tenía un futon en el piso de la sala, que era donde estaba justo en este momento a punto de caer rendido por todo el alcohol ingerido.

Kagami empezaba también a caer dormido mientras estaba recostado en el sofá, y Kuroko seguía tomando y fumando como si no hubiera un mañana, mezclando en su cuerpo toda bebida alcohólica existente en esa casa, estaba molesto y muy deprimido. Molesto consigo mismo por ser un cobarde y deprimido por la noticia que le habían dado dos días atrás.

Estaba ebrio casi probando los límites de su capacidad, lo que significaba que de verdad había bebido mucho. Salió a balcón, sabía que era mala idea. El fresco de la noche solo serviría para empeorar su estado pero no importaba por lo menos ahí estaría solo, o eso creyó.

Estaba destrozado, la primera regla de un free rea no encariñarse, y el lo sabía, pero ya no podía hacer nada, quería a Kagami y le dolía que se fuera. No se dio cuenta cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas hasta que sintió una mano tratando de limpiarlas, cuando volteó, vio a Momoi parada junto a él, sus mejillas sonrojadas le indicaban que también había bebido de mas.

- Tetsu-kun ¿Por qué lloras? - le preguntó la chica, y el ya no lo soportaba tal vez por el alcohol, tal vez por el dolor, o tal vez por ambos, no importaba solo quería sacarlo de su pecho. Nunca pensó que fuera un error tan grande decírselo precisamente a ella.

- Kagami se va, se regresa a América

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica, aparentemente sorprendida

- No quiero que se vaya – sollozó Kuroko

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices? – aconsejó aparentando empatía

- No puedo, no soportaría que su respuesta fuera no – contestó recordando cuando Ogiwara le pidió que se quedara con él, que se quedara por él, y la negativa que le dio. No se sentía capaz de manejar una respuesta así por parte del pelirrojo - Aunque él sintiera lo suficiente por mi como para quedarse, él tiene un buen futuro por delante, no podría quitarle eso – sus lágrimas seguían cayendo

Momoi estaba molesta, casi furiosa, sabía lo que esas lagrimas significaban viniendo de una persona como Tetsu-kun, lo quería. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que querer a un chico? ¿Por qué no a una chica como es lo "normal"? ¿Por qué no a ella?

- Entonces vete con él – dijo con la molestia mal disimulada pero el chico ni se dio cuenta, molestándola aún mas

- Me dijo que no – Ahora si estaba furiosa, se lo había pedido, Tetsu-kun estaba dispuesto a irse a América por él

- ¿Por qué? - su pregunta era un _¿por qué harías eso por el?_ pero no la expresó debía jugar bien sus cartas

- No me atreví a preguntar – sus lágrimas seguían cayendo pero ya no había sollozos

_- Maldito Bakagami, como se atreve, pero yo me encargaré de que Tetsu-kun lo olvide – _

Pensó la chica para segundos después lanzarse a besarle

Kuroko sorprendido y con los reflejos entorpecidos por el alcohol, no reacciono por unos segundos pero en cuanto pudo se la quitó de encima.

- Tetsu-kun me gustas – dijo muy segura de sí misma

- Momoi-san creo que has bebido demasiado – le cintestó Kuroko restándole importancia a la confesión de la chica

- Tienes razón Tetsu-kun me siento algo mareada. Mejor regreso adentro – Se fue indignada, en realidad no había bebido tanto, además como podría rechazarla de ese modo, nadie jamás lo había hecho. Ese rechazo sólo había servido para fijar más la determinación de la chica, lo tendría, estaba segura de ello.

Kuroko se quedó afuera, no dio importancia a lo que había pasado, era una chica, había tomado de mas, Ese asunto era delicado puesto que si alguien se enteraba se le juzgaría de fácil, el solo hecho de tener solo amigos hombres ya le estaba creando mala reputación. Decidió olvidar el tema y seguir llorando sus penas con una lata de cerveza que ni él sabía de donde había sacado mientras la música aun le llegaba tenue desde el interior.

No tenía fuerzas para seguir viendo a Kagami el resto de la noche, sería capaz de pasar la noche ahí en el balcón dónde nadie pudiera verle, hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- Creo que el hecho de que no presentes síntomas no quiere decir que no te pueda dar una congestión

¿Por qué su destino tenía que ser tan cruel? De todas las personas en esa fiesta, de todos aquellos que podrían haberle visto en esas condiciones, tenía que haber sido precisamente él.

Kagami había sentido frío y al no encontrar a Kuroko y ver el balcón abierto no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir a buscarlo.

- Es la última lo prometo – dijo Kuroko aun dándole la espalda pero su voz se quebró a la mitad de la frase. Empinó la cerveza terminando su contenido de un solo trago, a aun tras terminarse el liquido no se giró, no quería verlo, no quería mostrar su debilidad.

Kagami pudo notar a la perfección el temblor en su voz y lo supo, ahí frente a él, el chico que no demuestra emoción alguna, estaba llorando. Ellos no se abrazaban como lo hacían las parejas normales por que no lo eran, se tomaban de las manos de vez en cuando pero eso era todo. A pesar de eso, en ese momento no pudo pensar en nada mas, sólo quería que el de ojos celestes dejara de llorar, no soportaba saberlo triste, así que sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, se acercó a él y tiernamente lo abrazó por la espalda.

La sensación de calidez que ese abrazo provocó no la habían sentido nunca, ni Kuroko con Ogiwara, ni Kagami con Alex, la chica a la que decía haber amado.

- ¿Ka-Kagami-kun?

- Déjame quedarme así un momento – no se había puesto a pensar en cuanto extrañaría al peiiceleste, el dolor de dejarlo era casi insoportable.

Se quedaron abrazados por largo rato, el mundo, las personas, el tiempo, todo había desaparecido, y sin saber cómo, o pensar en ello, simplemente salió de sus labios.

- Kuroko, te quiero

Kuroko se quedó en silencio unos momentos por la sorpresa de escuchar aquello, cuando pudo convencerse de que no había sido un sueño por fin contestó

- También te quiero Kagami-kun

Se besaron sólo una vez, pero no como normalmente lo hace saliendo de la escuela llenos de pasión, no, esta vez fue dulce, tierno, memorable, uno de esos besos que llegan al alma, de esos que sólo han sentido una vez antes, en los labios de esa misma persona.

Regresaron adentro para encontrarse con que Momoi había tomado posesión del sofá donde Kagami había estado durmiendo, quedando como única opción disponible un sillón individual.

Kagami tomo asiento en este y sentó a Kuroko de lado sobre su regazo, besó su frente mientras seguía abrazándole, aferrándose a su cuerpo, quedándose profundamente dormido mientras le susurraba un nuevo te quiero al oído.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aqui termina el capítulo, nos leemos con la continuación el jueves**


	16. Capítulo 15 Inseguridades

**Viene un poquito de mencion de todas las parejas, más un nuevo integrante a la lista de personajes.**

**Aclaracion: **Pensamientos en itálicas

**Ya saben Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otro papel sino imagínense que trauma, puro drama conmigo.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 15 Inseguridades**

Cuando se levantó el sábado Momoi ya se había ido.

De todos los presentes Kuroko era el único que no sentía resaca o por lo menos no tan fuerte como los demás, solo un ligero dolor de cabeza, ya que de todas formas podría decirse que se había marinado en alcohol la noche anterior.

Todos se habían sorprendido por como los habían encontrado en el sillón y, sin embargo, nadie dijo nada al respecto, entre Aomine y Sakurai que eran los que se levantaron en mejor estado, tomaron posesión de la cocina y estaban haciendo el desayuno para toda la tropa mientras el moreno se quejaba por haberse dejado convencer por los ojos de su novio para hacer aquello.

Una vez Kagami también estuvo despierto se unió a la cocina, alegando que si Aomine cocinaba tal vez le pondría veneno a la comida.

- Agradece que soy yo y no Satsuki – contestó el moreno antes de salir de su camino recibiendo una risotada por parte del pelirrojo y una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su pareja, pero era bien sabido que Momoi era un desastre por no decir pésima cocinando.

Entre la resaca y la flojera que tenía, prefería recostarse un rato más en el sofá, ahora que estaba vacío. Miró a su poco expresivo migo, su mirada se veía feliz y eso le alegró hasta que notó que el de ojos rojos lo observaba desde la mesa del comedor con el ceño fruncido.

Por un lado el moreno se preguntó que mosca le picó a Kagami, por el otro el pelirrojo no soportaba que su amigo mirara de ese modo a su… a Kuroko.

Midorima y Takao fueron los últimos en levantarse siendo el centro de las miradas apenas entraron en el rango de visión del resto.

- Aun estas en pie Takaocchi, pensé que tendríamos que sacarte de aquí en silla de ruedas – le dijo Kise burlándose tras ver el aspecto de su azabache amigo

- El burro hablando de orejas, tu ni digas nada Kise, que el desayuno se toma sentado y no creo que tu puedas hacerlo por un buen rato.

Kasamatsu, Midorima y Kagami se pusieron rojos hasta un grado imposible mientras el resto solamente reía a carcajadas. Kasamatsu le dio un golpe en el hombro a Kise por andar diciendo cosas inapropiadas desde el desayuno, le habría dado una patada pero el estado en el que dejó al rubio después de su "regalo de cumpleaños" la verdad le dio suficiente pena como para abstenerse de ello

En cuanto a Midorima le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Takao para que se callara.

Terminado el desayuno, Kagami llevó a Kuroko a su casa y no se mencionó la nada respecto a la noche anterior.

Kuroko tenía una sola cosa en la mente, y ésta se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza – _Kuroko te quero_ con la voz del pelirrojo – no podía pensar en nada más.

Kagami depositó un beso en su frente y se fue despidiéndose de él hasta el lunes que regresaran a la escuela y lo viera de nuevo. Sentía que nada podía interrumpir su felicidad.

Llamó a Akashi para ver como estaba, tenía varios días sin hablar con él. Tardó un poco en contestar.

- Hola Tetsuya, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi – dijo al teléfono, se encontraba agitado

- No es eso, es solo que la semana ha sido ocupada, recuerda que se acercan los parciales

- No te sobre esfuerces, además nunca has tenido problemas con los exámenes, siempre ta las ingenias para salir bien librado, Atsushi no te muevas, no he terminado contigo aun – escucho lo último un poco más lejano, como si se hubiera despegado el teléfono, pero el tono que utilizó su amigo generalmente estaba reservado para resolver asuntos, no era el que normalmente usaría con su novio, eso no auguraba nada bueno

- ¿Pasa algo Akashi-kun?

- No, es sólo un pequeño inconveniente

- Eso suena a todo menos pequeño

- Hay un chico en Yosen que está acosando a Atsushi y como MI NOVIO le tiene lástima, no me deja desaparecerlo – comentó tan tranquilo como si desaparecer a una persona fuera cosa de todos los días

- Kuro-chin, Aka-chin está molesto porque Muro-chin es lindo conmigo y me regala chocolates – escuchó a lo lejos, aguantó la risa, si había una persona cuyos celos le llegaran a dar miedo ese sería Akashi, pero era difícil despertar sus celos, ese chico debió haber hecho algo realmente malo frente a él

- Me importa poco si es lindo, si tu no quieres que lo borre del mapa entonces le dejaré claro que lo mío, es mío y ni se atreva a tocarlo de nuevo – Ok lo había tocado frente a él, eso era bastante malo, para el chico

- ¿Quieres que hablemos después? – preguntó, conociendo al pelirrojo ya se podía imaginar que es lo que estaba haciendo para marcar su territorio

- No te preocupes, de todos modos ya necesitaba un descanso, estoy exhausto

_Pobre del chico, de no ser porque Murasakibara-kun es de las pocas personas que pueden mantener a Akashi a raya, podría bien, darse por muerto_

- Maldito yankee, le enseñaré que nadie se mete conmigo

- ¿Es extranjero? – preguntó con curiosidad

- Por lo que me contó a Atsushi, es japonés pero ha vivido muchos años en América, cursa tercer año

- Entonces es igual que Kagami-kun

- ¿Kagami? Cierto, entonces así se llama tu conquista

- Por favor no le digas así Akashi-kun – le dijo Kuroko con su voz normal pero había cambiado su rostro por uno de enojo, algo que solo sus amigos mas cercanos habían llegado a ver

- No puedo llamarle de otra forma a lo que ustedes tienen

Lamentablemente, era eso o nombres peores, aventura, free, romance pasajero, todo sonaba cada vez peor, ademas de que para su mala suerte, el pelirrojo no representaba ninguno de ellos. Prefirió cambiar de tema

- Akashi-kun ¿te veré pronto?

- Sí, tengo planes de ir próximamente y si Atsushi se pone a estudiar tal vez los dos podamos reunirnos con ustedes

- Entonces espero verte pronto, a ambos

Terminaron la llamada, le daba algo de tristeza no poder ver a su amigo tanto como cuando estudiaban juntos, además de eso por lo que estaba atravesando, Akashi no era inseguro, algo de verdad malo debió pasar.

**: : : : :**

Por otro lado...

Se acercó lentamente a su novio, mentiría si dijera que no estaba adolorido y somnoliento, se dejo llevar por los celos y prácticamente había secuestrado a Atsushi después de verlo, muchos se preguntarán ¿qué tiene eso de raro? Es Akashi de quien hablamos. Y tal vez no tendría nada de anormal si no se sintiera como lo hace ahora.

- Discúlpame Atsushi – Palabras que rara vez salían de su boca, el hablar con Kuroko lo calmó lo suficiente como para entrar en razón, además de que ver las varias marcas en el cuello y hombros de su pareja le hacía sentirse enormemente culpable.

Él no suele actuar de ese modo. Los impulsos son algo que nunca se ha permitido debido a las exigencias de su familia. Pero esta vez lo había sobrepasado, su otro yo salió a relucir llevándoselo en el acto ayer en la tarde. Su relación con Atsushi siempre ha sido complicada ya que para empezar sus familias no lo saben y posiblemente, se opongan rotundamente, además sus escuelas están a varias horas de distancia y, como si eso fuera poco, físicamente también tenían algunos problemas ya que la complexión de ambos era completamente inversa lo que les ocasionaba algunas dificultades a la hora de intimar.

La estatura y complexión de Akashi contra la de Murasakibara ocasionaba que el más bajo tuviera que realizar hazañas a veces innombrables para poder complacer a su pareja en la cama, el ver a Himuro le había hecho sentirse por primera vez inseguro, el pelinegro era hermoso, no podía negarlo, pero lo que más le molesto fue que sintió envidia, envidia de su complexión, envidia de su estatura, era lo suficientemente alto como para no tener que pedirle a Atsushi que se inclinara para poder besarlo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para no salir herido con un mal movimiento al hacer el amor, lo suficiente para no tener que ocultarse de él por las próximas dos semanas para que no se sienta culpable debido a las marcas en sus piernas, caderas y espalda que la brusquedad del otro podía provocar en su menudo cuerpo si no hacían las cosas con el suficiente cuidado, era lo suficiente para ganarse su odio absoluto al ser todo lo que el quisiera ser para Atsushi. Su diferencia de estaturas no era tanta entre él y el pelinegro, pero ese chico le había hecho no solo ver, sino también sentir todo aquello que le hacía falta.

El ver desde la entrada de Yosen como el chico de cabello negro acariciaba la mejilla de Atsushi solo con estirar un poco su mano, había logrado que le doliera el pecho, le dieran nauseas y le doliera la cabeza, lo único que quería era tomar a su chico y salir de ahí. Dejar todo atrás, dejar a ese chico atrás, y poder olvidarse de aquella sensación de vacío que sintió al verlos.

- No te preocupes Aka-chin – dijo Atsushi mientras lo abrazaba, despacio, a veces el mismo se asustaba de lo frágil que podía ser Akashi y él daño que podía hacerle sin querer – Yo solo te quiero a ti y a nadie mas

- ¿Lo prometes Atsushi?

- Te lo prometo

No habían dormido mucho la noche anterior por eso apenas se sintió un poco mas tranquilo se dejó llevar por el sueño en brazos de su amado titan, de ese que podía protegerle o destruirle si quisiera

En ese momento él chico entre sus brazos era el mundo entero, para ambos

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De nuevo un poquitín tarde y algo cortito comparado con los últimos pero aquí esta, ¿alguna opinion?**


	17. Capítulo 16 Parece enojado

**Ya saben Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otro papel sino imagínense que trauma, puro drama conmigo.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 16 Parece enojado**

Se levantó de un humor excelente ese domingo, casa sola, sus padres no llegarían por lo menos hasta el lunes así que podía andar a sus anchas tranquilamente. sus padres habían ido a casa de su abuela y como él, les había dicho de la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de sus ex-compañeros de Teiko, no insistieron para llevarlo, por que sabían lo que esa escuela había significado para el peliceleste.

Así fue como Kuroko se las había ingeniado para quedarse en casa todo el fin de semana, nadie tenía por que saber que no conoció a Kise hasta hace poco, ni que no se llevaba bien con él rubio.

Quería mucho a su abuela pero no cambiaría ese fin de semana por nada. El hecho de que Kagami le confesara sentir algo por él y el haber pasado la noche en sus brazos hacía que todo de ese fin de semana le parecía perfecto, y sumergido en su felicidad se olvidó por completo de lo que pasó con Momoi en la fiesta.

Tomó su desayuno, algo mas pesado que lo que acostumbraba, ya que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía hambre, no sólo la necesidad de alimentarse para seguir vivo, estaba disfrutando de la comida.

Después de desayunar se puso a leer un rato, pero viendo que el día estaba de acuerdo con su estado de animo y el clima estaba magnifico afuera decidió salir a pasear, recordaba que cerca de su casa había unas canchas de basket en un enorme parque, tenía mucho que no jugaba, en secundaría acompañaba a Aomine en sus apuestas, y varias veces le llegó a ayudar, con Ogiwara también solía jugar para desaburrirse aunque terminaban solo pasándose el balón entre ellos ya que Kuroko para anotar era un desastre.

Comenzó a botar el balón y pasarse de un lado al otro de la cancha, cuando de dispuso a hacer un tiro entonces escuchó unas voces algo familiares.

- Entonces Bakagami, si yo gano invitas las bebidas - dijo el moreno

- Pero si yo gano me invitaras a comer, Ahomine - habló el pelirrojo

- Eso no pasará - Contestó el moreno con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro - _si eso pasa terminaré en quiebra - _pensó

- Aomine-san no deberías apostar - habló Sakurai

- No es una apuesta Ryou, es imposible que pierda contra Bakagami - dijo para después notar la presencia de su amigo de ojos celestes - Yo, Tetsu - saludó momentos después provocando que los otros le miraran también sorprendiéndose al no haberlo visto antes

- Buenos dias Aomine-kun, Sakurai-kun, Kagami-kun - dijo el peliceleste cruzando miradas con el pelirrojo después de saludar

Comenzaron un minipartido poco después de su llegada, pero al final Kuroko y Sakurai terminaron sentados en el pasto cerca de la cancha y bajo la sombra de un árbol, cuando él pelirrojo y el moreno se olvidaron de ellos para enfrentarse en un uno contra uno infinito justo a medio partido, pero era justo lo que necesitaban ya que ambos ya se habían cansado de siquiera tratar de seguirles el ritmo a ese par

- ¿Siempre son así? bueno de Aomine ya sabía que se perdía en si mismo pero, ¿ambos? - le preguntó Kuroko a Sakurai

- Si, bueno, yo me sorprendí mucho la primera vez que los vi jugar uno contra uno, no había visto nunca a nadie que le siguiera el ritmo a Aomine-san

- Pero tengo entendido que tuvo que unirse a la pandilla por que perdió una apuesta ¿no?

- Si, pero perdió por que le hicieron trampa, ademas de que era un tres contra uno, y solo perdió por un tiro -Habló Saukrai, el silencio que siguió tras ese intento de charla se volvió un poco incomodo hasta que fue el castaño quien lo rompió

- Kuroko-san tu... ¿que opinas acerca de los donceles?

- No tengo nada en su contra - contestó mientras pensaba - _por no decir que soy uno _- ¿por que la pregunta?

- Es que quiero saber si soy uno pero a la vez me asusta mucho si es que lo soy, todos los consideran bichos raros o anormales

- No debería preocuparte lo que piensen los demás, si lo eres es por que tu naturaleza es así, en todo caso debería alegrarte

- ¿a-alegrarme?

- Si, si llegaras a tener la oportunidad de crear vida es motivo para alegrarse, pero para que no te preocupes, déjame ver tu espalda

- ¿Mi- mi espalda?

- Si, hay una marca en la espalda ,entre la cintura y la cadera, que podría decirnos, generalmente es una mancha que aparece después de los doce años, si no la tienes no necesitas preocuparte pero si la tienes, será mejor hacerte estudios para que tengas tus precauciones

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko y Sakurai continuaban platicando debajo del árbol mientras los dos mas altos seguían con su juego, hasta que Kagami los vio deteniéndose en seco.

Sakurai se levantaba la camisa dejando al descubierto parte de su espalda mientras que Kuroko le pasaba una mano suavemente por la cintura y revisaba como buscando algo, después se acercó a su oído, murmurando algo para dejarlo por completo sonrojado

Solo eso bastó para que los celos de Kagami se dispararan dando el juego por terminado

.

.

.

.

.

Sakurai se volteó para darle la espalda a Kuroko levantando un poco su playera desde los hombros para dejar al descubierto su espalda baja, Kuroko pasó su mano por la cintura de su amigo siguiendo con la mirada su mano para asegurarse de que no se le pasara nada.

- Aqui esta - dijo y con su dedo señaló una mancha rosácea que estaba casi llegando a su cadera del lado izquierdo. - Creo que si es buena idea que te hagas el examen Sakurai-kun - dijo y luego se acerco a a su oído - no vaya a ser que les venga una sorpresita antes de tiempo por no cuidarse

Sakurai entendió la insinuación en esa frase y no, el no tenía planeado ser padre estando aun en preparatoria

- ¿Crees que debo decirle? Digo aun no lo hemos hecho pero por si acaso

- Mmmm, puede ser, pero si no fuera el caso, tal vez sea mejor decirle cuando estés seguro, a menos que creas lo harán en la semana y no alcances a tener el resultado de las pruebas

Sakurai se puso mas rojo aun, y negando con la cabeza dijo - No creo que pase, estamos esperando por el momento adecuado

Kuroko sonrió sutilmente, parece que Aomine habí madurado mucho, ademas de estar verdaderamente enamorado como para esperar el momento indicado - Eso es genial - Dijo casi sin pensarlo, con algo de nostalgia, reprochándose a sí mismo por no haber esperado al momento y persona indicados - ¿quieres que te acompañe?

- ¿Harias eso por mi? - preguntó mas tranquilo al saber que no tendría que pasar por eso solo

- Claro, si es lo que quieres, podemos ir el próximo sábado, se que debes tener miedo pero el examen es muy sencillo y no sale caro, si no tienes dinero yo te presto

- Tengo algo en mis ahorros pero... ¿Como lo sabes?

- Es que yo...

- ¿De que hablan? - interrumpió Kagami con cara de pocos amigos por la cercanía que había visto entre ellos hacía poco

El sonrojo de Sakurai apenas había disminuido cuando la pregunta de Kagami lo hizo volver con mas fuerza, cosa que molestó al pelirrojo imaginándose veinte mil posibilidades de lo que podrían estar hablando menos la correcta.

Aomine al notar el repentino mal humor del pelirrojo pensó que lo mejor era sacar a su novio de ahí y emprender la retirada, le ofreció a Tetsu llevarlo a su casa, sin embargo, éste se negó no quería llegar tan pronto, ademas si podía pasar un rato mas con el pelirrojo, a pesar de su evidente mal humor que nadie entendía, lo aprovecharía. por otro lado si las miradas fueran navajas Aomine habría recibido por lo menos 50 puñaladas por parte del de ojos borgoña.

Una vez se fue la pareja, el silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, ese silencio incomodo que tan bien conocían y tan poco sabían remediar, y fue cuando Kuroko puso en marcha su pequeño plan, si funcionaba bien valdría la pena quedarse ahí el tiempo que fuera posible así que sintiendo la mirada carmecí sobre él, simplemente emprendió camino

Cinco pasos y ya tenía al pelirrojo siguiéndole de cerca, nadie decía nada, el mas alto solo se limitaba a seguirle hasta llegar a un Maji-burger cercano al parque

- ¿Que hacemos aqui? - preguntó el pelirrojo dejando de lado el genio que se vanía cargando hacía rato

- Tu no se, pero yo quiero una malteada y me gustan las que venden aquí - dijo entrando al restaurante siendo seguido de nuevo por el pelirrojo

- Ahora que lo dices tengo hambre - enojo disipado

Kuroko sonrió sutilmente ante la victoria que solo él conocía, no sabía por que el de ojos borgoña se había enojado de pronto pero le alegraba el haber podido solucionarlo un poco o por lo menos distraerlo de aquello que lo mantenía en ese estado.

El restaurante estaba lleno, posiblemente por que era justo la hora de la comida, no había lugar a la vista y esperar uno, no parecia una idea del todo agradable. Se formaron en la fila para ordenar mientras al peliceleste se le vino a la mente otra idea - Kagami-kun ¿y si volvemos a comer al parque? de todos modos no hay mesas

- Creo que tienes razón, son menos de cinco minutos para regresar y encontrar un lugar para comer contra un "no se cuanto se tarden en desocupar una mesa", ademas hay demasiada gente

Así fue como tras comprar una dotacion de hamburguesas que Kuroko consideraba "para un ejercito" y su malteada de vainilla, volvieron al enorme parque, encontrando lugar en el pasto tras unos arboles y arbustos, después de comer y con el ambiente mas relajado entre ellos se tumbaron un rato en el césped, platicando de todo y de nada, hasta que la duda asaltó a Kagami de nuevo y esta vez la sacó de su cabeza

- ¿Que hacían tu y Sakurai hace rato? cuando levantó su camisa

- Me pidió que revisara si tenía algo en la espalda - No estaba mintiendo realmente

No hubo mas palabras miró sus ojos celestes tratando de creerle pero se perdió en ellos, solo unos segundos y no pudo contenerse, había evitado mirarlo a los ojos por ese motivo, besó sus labios, despacio, solo rozando, solo sintiendo, dos, tres veces mas, hasta que no fue suficiente ese pequeños roce.

Los besos se alargaban, sus cuerpos se acercaban, dejándose llevar de apoco, acortaban la distancia entre ellos, sus manos iban encontrando camino hacia la piel ajena, un beso mas, y otro; sus lenguas rozando, danzando, luchando entre ellas, sus bocas que al principio apenas y se tocaban ahora se devoraban con pasión, con ahínco, era extraño y a la vez agradable sentir aquello, necesidad era la palabra para describirlo, necesitaba besarlo, necesitaba sentirlo, le necesitaba y punto.

Recostados sobre un lado se besaban, se saboreaban, Kuroko fue el primero en pasar la mano debajo de la playera del pelirrojo, sintiendo su piel arder bajo su tacto, acariciaba su abdomen, con lentitud, con calma, rodeando su cintura para sentir también todo el ancho de su espalda. Kagami paso la mano por su muslo, acariciando a todo lo largo del mismo, de arriba a abajo, desde la cadera llegando a la rodilla y de regreso hasta que tomó su pierna y la pasó para rodear su cadera para acercarlo mas, para sentirle mas cerca.

Se besaban con mas fuerza, el momento, el lugar, las personas, todo había desaparecido, solo quedaban ellos, Kagami aferró la mano sobre su trasero apretándole con algo de fuerza, un gemido salio de sus labios casi en silencio cuando sus caderas chocaron, quería continuar, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, el sonido de algunas personas aproximarse los regresó a la realidad, despertando de aquel pequeño instante de locura, se miraron a los ojos riendo quedamente al no saber en que momento había quedado Kuroko debajo de su cuerpo pero era una posición que se le antojaba para llegar mas lejos, pero no ahora, no en este momento, debía confiar en él primero, algún día lo haría, tal vez, ademas no podía darle falsas promesas de algo que no iba a pasar, no quería ilusionarse él mismo.

Aun sin levantarse se acerco para susurrarle al oído aquello que moría por decirle pero que se contenía - te quiero - le dijo para después levantarse y ayudarle a levantar, no sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado ahí pero al parecer fue bastante por que ya la noche se había adueñado del cielo dejando ver solo unos cuantos destellos naranjas y violetas en el horizonte

- Te acompaño a tu casa - dijo tomando su mano para llevarlo después de que recogieron su desastre de envoltorios de hamburguesas y sus ropas estuvieron en el lugar correcto

Caminaron a la casa del peliceleste tomados de la mano, en un silencio para nada incomodo, lleno de miradas fugaces entre ellos y sonrisas cómplices que se dirigían. El ambiente que les rodeaba poco a poco se tranformaba y ni ellos mismos eran conscientes de como esto sucedía.

Estaban frente a su casa, dándose un beso que bien parecía ser el ultimo, la promesa de un hasta mañana y lo ultimo que escucho de Kuroko, antes de dirigirse a su casa, le daba vueltas una y otra vez en la cabeza

- Kagami-kun, tambien te quiero

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola, estoy de vuelta, primero que nada una mega disculpa por no pararme por aquí cuando lo prometí, los que me tienen en FB saben que el fin de semana pasado una persona muy importante para mi (mi sobrino) estuvo en el hospital, es por eso que no pude actualizar, así que apenas estoy retomando.**

**Otra cosa es que fue una de esas semanas en que nada te sale bien, y de hecho en estos mementos estoy en mi casa con el brazo derecho inmovilizado por un golpe que me dí en el hombro, utilizando mi mano izquierda para todo, lo bueno es que en mi niñez fui zurda así que podría decirse que solo ando falta de practica, horrores ortográficos por favor díganme ya que esta vez me costó mucho mas trabajo revisar eso**

**Estoy super nerviosa con el cap por que la verdad por un momento... muy largo, se me borró la idea y toda la trama del fic, apreciaría que me dijeran que tal me quedó**


	18. Capítulo 17 Estropeando todo

**Disculpen la demora**

**Declaimer: Kuroko no basket pertence a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los metí en esta extraña historia**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 17: Estropeando todo**

Los cambios se van dando de forma gradual, ni si quieran se han dado cuenta aunque todos a su alrededor sí, a nadie le han pasado desapercibidos esos detalles como susurrarse al oído entre clases, tomarse de la mano cuando creen que nadie los ve, miradas cómplices durante la hora del almuerzo, vaya hasta detalles más personales como los mensajes de texto que comienzan a hacer una larga lista en su celular, a los ojos de los demás, se han convertido en la pareja perfecta.

A su vez para ellos las cosas se han dado de forma natural, tanto como respirar, ya les parece de lo más normal tomarse de la mano, besarse, las miradas fugaces, no se han vuelto a tocar desde el fin de semana, y no es por falta de oportunidad, pero no ha habido nada que los impulse a ello.

El jueves por la tarde, los mismo cuatro de siempre se dirigen a su casa, por hoy se han vuelto a deshacer de Satsuki, la chica ha estado especialmente tranquila los últimos días y aun así algo no le parece normal a Aomine, ella no es de rendirse fácil, sin embargo, tiene otras prioridades, mejor dicho otra prioridad, hay algo que le inquieta desde el fin de semana anterior, desde el domingo para ser más exactos, Ryou ha estado actuando raro y tiene la sospecha de que le está ocultando algo, llevaba toda la semana rompiéndose la cabeza pensando en algo que pudiera haber hecho sin poder llegar a alguna conclusión, para Aomine estaba siendo el novio perfecto, pero ya había llegado a su límite y si Ryou no le decía nada, estaba seguro que Tetsu podría averiguarlo, pero no había podido hablar con él ya que el pelirrojo no lo dejaba nunca solo, y no es que no confiara en su mejor amigo, pero últimamente este lo miraba extraño, sobre todo alrededor de Tetsu, entonces ¿cómo haría para poder hablar con el de ojos celestes y lejos del pelirrojo que ya jamás les daba espacio? Pues simple, Aomine Daiki simplemente lo secuestró.

- BaKagami llevas a Ryou a su casa – habló el moreno para después tomar la mano de Tetsu y salir corriendo antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera tan solo asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Lo peor fue que después de asimilarlo su rostro se contorsionó a uno de odio puro, les había perdido de vista y no lo soportaba, y no sabía si estaba molesto con Ahomine por ser tan confiado con Kuroko, con el peliceleste por dejarse llevar así como si nada, sin oponer resistencia o con el mismo por los celos que en este momento ya llegaban a límites insospechados por él o alguna persona sobre la faz de la tierra.

Se limitó a llevar a Ryou ya que el imbécil de su novio lo había dejado varado y no podía arriesgarse a que le pasara algo, el chico no tenía la culpa de que Kagami fuera un estúpido que se había encariñado con su free.

.

.

.

.

.

Una vez a la distancia

- Aomine-kun, ya no puedo correr más habló el peliceleste

Aomine volteo hacia atrás para asegurarse que no los seguían y luego se detuvo

- Tetsu te invito una malteada – dijo el moreno empezando a caminar hacía el maji más cercano tal vez así podría mantener a Tetsu más tiempo con él mientras encontraba el modo de preguntarle lo que quería saber

Después de comprar el batido del peliceleste lo llevó a su casa pero caminaban a paso lento para hacer tiempo.

- Aomine-kun ¿de qué quieres hablar?

- Yo, bueno… Ryou… me oculta algo y no sé qué hacer

- Ah, es eso – habló Kuroko tranquilo

- Tu sabes que es lo que pasa, démelo Tetsu – Le habló fuerte tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, pero su expresión no cambió en ningún momento, y el dolor dobló a Aomine al sentir el golpe en las costillas para que lo soltara

- No pasa nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Sakurai-kun solo tiene algunas dudas pero ya le estoy ayudando con ello, entre lunes y martes te contará lo que ha estado pasando por su mente. Pero Aomine-kun independientemente del conclusión a la que lleguemos… él va a necesitar de todo el apoyo que puedas darle – Le dijo con más seriedad de la que acostumbraba, si simplemente en su caso, sabía que si sus padres llegaban a enterarse que él era lo que consideran un "fenómeno" terminaría en la calle, aunque él jamás le negaría el apoyo a su nuevo amigo sabía que Aomine jugaría un papel demasiado importante, como lo había hecho en su caso Akashi

- No necesitas decirlo Tetsu, Ryou puede ser todo lo opuesto a mí, pero daría mi vida por él

Kuroko sonrió visible, le gustó esa respuesta de parte de su mejor amigo, y Aomine se sorprendió, últimamente Tetsu sonreía más de lo que jamás lo había visto, ni en Teiko lo llegó a ver de ese modo, así que toleraría más "malas miradas" por parte de Kagami si podía seguir viendo a Tetsu así de feliz.

Aomine dejó a Tetsu en su casa para lanzarse corriendo a la de su novio que para ese entonces tenía un buen rato de haberle mandado mensaje de que ya había llegado.

Kuroko también mandó un mensaje pero a Kagami para decirle que ya estaba en su casa, y después se decidió a llamar a su amigo de Rakuzan

- Buenas noches Akashi-kun

- ¿Cómo estas Tetsuya?

- Bien Akashi-kun – se quedó callado

- ¿Sucede algo Tetsuya?

- No es solo que nunca te di las gracias

- Gracias, ¿de qué?

- Por ser mi amigo y estar conmigo a pesar de que te dije que te olvidaras de mi

- mmm, me lo dijiste, ni me acuerdo, pero no hay nada que agradecer, somos amigos

- De todos modos gracias Akashi-kun

- Me alegra que te esté yendo bien

- Akashi-kun, ¿Cómo está?

- Mejor, parece haberlo superado, me ha preguntado si puede llamarte, le dije que lo hablaría contigo primero ya que podría ser sorpresivo

- Yo… tengo que pensarlo, no… sé si estoy listo, sé que fui yo el que terminó con el pero no sé si soporte escucharlo sin ponerme a llorar

- No te preocupes le diré que te dé tiempo, pero que ya te lo comenté ¿está bien?

- De nuevo gracias siempre me ayudas en estos casos, creo que ya te debo un millón de favores

- No importa algún día te los cobraré – una risa melodiosa, la risa de Akashi bromeando, eso que rara vez se escucha

Termina su llamada, observa su celular, no hay respuesta a su mensaje, tampoco la esperaba, el pelirrojo es así, a veces contesta y a veces no.

Termina de cenar, se dispone a dormir, suena su teléfono, lo que había estado esperando aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta

De: Kagami-kun

Asunto: re: llegada

Mensaje: Que bueno que llegaste bien, descansa, nos vemos mañana

Cierra los ojos con una sonrisa en su cara, ahora solo puede sentirse feliz

Mientras tanto Kagami…

Se había debatido un buen rato entre contestar o no el mensaje, que decir y que no, obviamente no podía tener un arranque de celos, no es como si fuera de su propiedad, vamos que ni novios eran, pero eso no quitaba que quisiera golpear a Aomine por habérselo llevado de ese modo.

Se decide a contestar el mensaje, una simple oración, más corta de lo que pensaba, se tranquiliza, Kuroko fue el secuestrado, técnicamente no fue su culpa, además Aomine tiene a Sakurai. Un par de respiraciones profundas le ayudan a calmarse y más pronto de lo esperado se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

.

El viernes ha pasado de lo más extraño el ambiente en el salón ha sido algo tenso aunque no completamente, Aomine esta serio, Kagami parece enojado, a la hora del almuerzo Kuroko fue secuestrado otra vez pero en esta ocasión por Takao, Kagami al principio estaba furioso, no solo porque de nuevo se lo hayan llevado, sino porque sabía perfectamente bien donde estaban, Takao se había encerrado con él en el baño.

La seriedad de Aomine se debía a que Ryou le había dicho que no lo esperara hoy ya que tenía que ir a un lugar y se negaba rotundamente a que Aomine lo acompañara.

.

.

.

.

.

Tras la puerta del baño Takao le susurraba a Kuroko

- Kuro-chan necesito un favor

- Que sucede Takao-kun

- Es solo que, pronto será el cumpleaños de Shin-chan y quiero hacerle una fiesta, pero debe ser sorpresa o no me dejará hacerlo

- Entiendo, pero en que puedo ayudarte

- Tú tienes contacto con Akashi ¿verdad? – Kuroko asintió aun sin entender muy bien de que iba todo aquello

- Es que lo quiero invitar, sé que Shin-chan y el eran muy amigos pero tienen tiempo sin hablarse y no se… yo… pensé que tal vez… sería lindo

- No puedo darte su número – dijo Kuroko con su rostro inexpresivo y voz tranquila, vio la decepción en los ojos de Takao – pero si me pasas tu numero puedo decirle que te llame para que lo invites personalmente

- Gracias Kuro-chan – dijo y lo abrazó sin poder caber en sí de la felicidad, aunque su novio no expresara muchas cosas, sabía el valor que tenían sus amigos para él

Intercambiaron números ahí mismo, Kuroko le advirtió que el le comentaría a Akashi a grandes rasgos ese día en la noche pero que no sabía cuánto podía tardar en llamarle a lo que el otro asintió.

Terminadas las clases, aun estando en el salón Kuroko se despidió de Kagami con un beso para después salir corriendo con Sakurai antes de que el castaño se arrepintiera. Se fueron ambos a la estación del tren para poder ir al centro médico donde Sakurai tenía la cita para hacerse las pruebas necesarias para determinar si sería capaz traer vida al mundo.

Salieron algo tarde, había más personas de las que pensaron ya que había un pequeño retraso en las citas pero aun así fueron atendidos.

Cuando el doctor atendió a Sakurai le preguntó a Kuroko si también quería hacerse las prebas pero este contestó que ya conocía el resultado y el médico no insistió más. Ahora bien con el eco se había revelado que en efecto había matriz y que esta se había desarrollado por completo, por lo que lo único pendiente era a prueba de fertilidad. El doctor tomó las muestras necesarias, Kuroko jamás dejó de estar junto a su amigo y terminado el proceso se fueron siendo citados al día siguiente después de las 11 de la mañana para recoger los resultados.

- Ya puedes salir Shintarou – habló el doctor una vez cerrada la puerta – supongo que los conoces, pero ¿por qué te escondías?

- Porque la gente es curiosa doctor y no me gustaría que me llenaran de preguntas – habló Midorima acomodando sus lentes

- Esta bien si son personas que se preocupan por ti – habló de nuevo el doctor – Ahora ayúdame a llevar estas muestras – continuó dándole los frascos

- Solo Sakurai se hizo la prueba

- El otro chico dijo que ya sabía su resultado

- Interesante – Habló Midorima para después salir del consultorio para hacer lo que le encargó el doctor

.

.

.

.

.

- Sakurai-kun quieres quedarte en mi casa, es tarde

- No me gustaría molestar

- No te preocupes, siempre estoy solo por lo que mas que molestar me harías compañía

- Si no hay problema, con gusto te acompaño

Fue una cena tranquila, un placentera sin conversaciones forzadas, solo se hablaba lo necesario sin que aquello fuera incómodo, lo más incómodo de la noche fue la llamada de Sakurai para decirle a Aomine que se quedaría a dormir ahí.

Kuroko de nuevo le avisó a Kagami que había llegado y luego llamó a Akashi para darle el mensaje de Takao, acordando que llamaría al chico azabache el domingo que tuviera mas tiempo disponible para que le explicara bien el asunto, conocía al novio de Shintaro, se habían visto un par de veces así que no tenía problemas en comunicarse con él.

- Kuroko-kun ¿era en serio cuando dijiste que ya sabías tu resultado?

- Si, yo soy un doncel, pero cuando me hicieron las pruebas de fertilidad resulté un 70% fértil, eso quiere decir que aunque puedo concebir, no es seguro que lo logre y deberé tener algunos cuidados extras durante al gestación.

- ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

- Si te refieres a mis padres no, de hecho a parte de ti solo hay dos personas que están enterradas, Akashi-kun y Shi… Ogiwara-kun los dos están en Rakuzan – esa forma de llamarle aún no se le quitaba

Ambos chicos se fueron a dormir después de una ducha y cayeron rendidos apenas tocaron la almohada ambos en la misma cama ya que Kuroko al no invitar nunca a nadie a dormir, no tenía ningún futon extra.

Al día siguiente después de desayunar fueron por los resultados para ver dentro del sobre la respuesta que Kuroko ya sospechaba, un enorme positivo. Sakurai podía concebir y en su caso era peligrosamente fértil.

Regresaron a casa del peliceleste a donde, poco después Aomine llegó a recoger a su pareja.

Solo que no se imaginaba que esa misma noche tendría al castaño de nuevo en su puerta, hecho un mar de lágrimas pidiéndole pasar la noche ahí. El de ojos celestes lo dejó pasar a la sala y le dio un te para que pudiera tranquilizarse.

- ¿Que sucedió Sakurai-kun? – Preguntó ya cuando lo vio en condiciones de hablar

- Lo-lo siento no sabía a donde más ir

- No te preocupes, estás en tu casa, pero dime ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Terminamos… bueno no terminamos… bueno yo… no sé qué fue lo que pasó – soltó a llorar de nuevo

- Tranquilo - se acercó a abrazarlo – solo cuéntame

- Estábamos en su cuarto y le dije del estudio y el resultado y él… primero no dijo nada y luego entró en pánico, dijo que no estaba listo para eso, me pregunto que ¿que se suponía que hiciera? Y muchas cosas que ni entendí yo soló me sentí rechazado y no quise estar ahí y… - nueva horda de lagrimas

- Tranquilo, no estás solo, vamos a acostarnos y mañana pensaremos que hacer cundo estés más tranquilo, está bien, es un idiota que cuando entre en razón correrá a pedirte perdón. - Sakurai asintió limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano

- Sabe tu madre que estas aquí – Sakurai negó

- Está de viaje, por eso me quedaría en casa de Aomine-san

- Bueno no te preocupes, por hoy lo dejamos así para que no te escuche mal pero mañana le avisas en cuanto te levantes para que no se vaya a preocupar. Ahora descansa

Una vez dormido salió de la habitación, su teléfono había estado vibrando desde hace rato pero lo estuvo ignorando mientras tranquilizaba al castaño

Tenía varias llamadas perdidas entre Kagami y Aomine, marcó primero al pelirrojo

- Kagami-kun… si está conmigo… no te preocupes yo le aviso… no ya ve a dormir yo te llamaré mañana… también te quiero – terminó la llamada y respiró profundo antes de realizar la siguiente

- Aomine-kun

- Tetsu – su voz temblaba – dime por favor que Ryou está contigo o me volveré loco

- Y ¿Qué harás si te digo que no? – merecía sufrir por reaccionar como un idiota

- Ya estoy afuera buscándolo como un idiota por favor si tienes alguna pista… solo… – su voz se quebró ya estaba sufriendo lo suficiente

- Está conmigo y está bien dentro de lo que cabe

- Voy para…

- Ni lo sueñes - cortó la frase al hilo – Si te paras enfrente de mí en este momento terminaras en el hospital, ¿tienes idea de lo que le hiciste?

- Yo-yo no…

- No era tu intención pero lo hiciste, ahora está dormido, déjalo descansar y si de verdad estas arrepentido mañana hablas con él

- Te-Tetsu –

- Si – habló con su tono de enojo

- La cagué verdad – no era una pregunta

- Lo hiciste Aomine, espero que él te perdone, decida lo que decida yo mañana te marco

- Tetsu

- Si

- Gracias

- No hay de que

Colgó la llamada para regresar a su habitación él también necesitaba dormir

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahora la mala noticia, debido a una situación personal algo delicada mis actualizaciones se verán afectadas siendo mas esporádicas, no pienso abandonar el fic, eso que quede muy claro, pero en lugar de las dos actualizaciones por semana que venía haciendo es posible que se reduzcan a una por semana o cada diez días, una disculpa, en cuanto mi situación vuelva a la normalidad continuaré como iba.**


End file.
